Charmed, I'm Sure
by rebelrsr
Summary: Charmed Xover: Phoebe picks up a beautiful woman in P3. How will that affect the sisters?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these sexy characters belong to me. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Spoilers: for BtVS/Angel, just general stuff. Set post-"Chosen." For Charmed, one specific mention of "She's a Man, Baby…" Then general spoilers for S2-S5, because of the reference to Cole.

Feedback: I live for it…

Archiving: Just ask first.

Phoebe stifled a bored sigh and swiveled around on the bar stool. P3 was packed, as usual. _Surely, there's someone interesting in this mass_, she thought. Scanning the crowd of casually dressed people, the witch took mental notes on possible prospects.

"What's the matter, Phoebs? Can't find anyone you want to take home?" Piper asked. The older woman moved in next to the brunette-at-the-moment younger Halliwell.

"Not funny, Piper," she whined.

Laughing, Piper replied, "Yes, it is. For a minute, you looked like you were gonna turn into a succubus and find a mate to eat."

"Oooh, that was so uncalled for, Big Sister," Phoebe pouted. "Still, the mating – not the eating – sounds divine." She poked the other woman in the arm. "I can't let you be the only Halliwell to experience angelic bliss." The brunette yelped. "Ow! What's with the smacking?"

"You deserved it. Making comments about Leo's 'talents' isn't nice." Piper looked ready to say more when something caught her attention. "Hey, Phoebe, back corner. The moody brunette alone at the table."

Scanning the area with more purpose than before, Phoebe asked, "Demon? Dark Lighter?" Then, spotting the person in question, "Whoa! Major hottie. Can I at least go say hi before we have to vanquish her?"

"Goof! I pointed her out because she's right up your alley." Piper paused for effect. "Of course, she probably is a demon in that case."

Phoebe didn't join in the laughter. Even after all this time, memories of Cole still hurt. Jumping off the stool, she tossed over her shoulder, "I'm going to see if she needs another drink." She ignored the laughter that followed her across the club. Although the brunette appeared to be absorbed in looking at her drink, the middle Halliwell was sure the woman saw her coming.

"That drink bothering you? 'Cause I could maybe get you one you didn't have to stare down," she said. Standing with her hips pressed lightly against the table's edge, the witch waited for a response.

Warm brown eyes slowly lifted, making brief contact before sliding away. A disinterested shrug followed. "Nah. I'm good."

Phoebe waited, but the attractive woman just sat there, avoiding her eyes. "You mind if I join you?" she finally asked. The witch was confused. Normally, she didn't have to work this hard to garner an invitation.

Shrugging, her companion waved a hand at the room. "Ain't gonna stop you."

Swiping a chair from another table, Phoebe sat down. "I'm Phoebe," she said, trying to get the conversational ball rolling. No response. Mentally grinding her teeth, she tried again. "My sister owns this place. What do you think?"

Brown eyes left off their examination of the room. "Not really my style."

Again, the response was limited to a few words. Impatiently, the witch leaned forward and placed her elbows on the small table. "Do you always talk so much?"

"Usually."

Was there the slightest hint of a smile? Sensing a break in the strong, silent routine, Phoebe pressed on. "Well, hey, welcome to San Francisco. You here on business or…?" She let the words trail off.

"You're not gonna go away until I talk to you, right?"

The witch smiled brightly. "Nope. I'll just sit here and talk to you all night until you say something to get me to shut up."

"Figures. I come all the way up here to get away from Queen C and the endless chatter, and I run in to her long lost sister," the brunette lamented.

Tilting her head, Phoebe questioned, "Queen C?"

Shrugging, the other women explained, "A co-worker. She was some kinda prom queen back in the day. It's what the gang used to call her. Irritates the hell out of her now." She took a sip of her drink.

"So, what do you do with your coworker, the prom queen?" Phoebe pressed on. She let her voice drop to a purr and lazily reached to stroke the hand holding the glass.

The brunette smirked. "Not what you're thinking, that's for sure." With a quick move, she eluded the witch's stroking fingers, pinning the slim hand to the table. "Now, I'm curious. You wanna waste more time with small talk, or should we take this somewhere else?"

Although the invitation was abrupt, Phoebe smiled slowly. "I don't live far from here." She hesitated, "Unless, of course, you'd prefer somewhere else."

Keeping a firm hold on the other woman's hand, the brunette stood. "Haven't gotten around to finding a place for the night. Lead the way, Moonbeam."

"Moonbeam? Where'd that come from?"

Tugging on Phoebe's hand to keep her moving, the mysterious brunette blushed, losing a little more of the intimidating aloofness. "Ah, you said your name was Phoebe. She was a Greek goddess of the moon."

"Hmmm. I like that." Phoebe used their linked hands to pull the other woman closer. Looking up into the warm brown eyes, she murmured, "No one's ever called me a goddess before"

"Hope it don't give you performance anxiety or anything. Kinda hard to live up to, if you know what I mean."

Phoebe laughed out loud, garnering looks from nearby patrons. "C'mon. Let's go see just how anxious I am." She led the brunette up the stairs and out into the parking lot. It was a short walk to Phoebe's Volkswagen. She released the brunette's hand and fumbled for the keys in her purse. Her companion "helped" by pressing close and running her tongue along the neckline of the witch's vest. Warm breath teased her right ear, and Phoebe closed her eyes and shuddered. "Hmmm, unless you want to finish this here, it's time to stop. I need to be able to drive."

"Nah, I'm past my backseat groping days," the whisky rough voice replied. The brunette glided around to the passenger side. "C'mon, then, Moonbeam. Get in the car. I got plans for this evening."

Shaking herself out of her desired-induced daze, Phoebe finally pulled the keys from the bottom of her bag and pressed the button to unlock the doors. Fifteen minutes, and a lot groping later, she parked the car at the curb in front of the Manor. The trip to the front door took a while; both women more interested in getting more familiar with the other than with traveling up the walk. At the top of the stairs, the brunette pressed Phoebe against the door, lips and teeth marking a path down the offered throat.

The witch moaned and arched as hands wandered down her sides, brushing against the skin exposed by her top. Reaching the edge of the vest, the brunette's hands slipped under the material, strong fingers caressing the bare stomach and continuing upward. "Oh, yes, that feels good. Let's take this inside, before someone calls the police."

The other woman reluctantly moved away. "Yeah, no police sounds good."

Phoebe flung open the door, dragging her companion inside the manor. "My bedroom's upstairs."

Pausing briefly to check out the visible rooms of the large house, her companion said, "Nice place."

"I'll give you a tour – later," the witch promised. "Come on."

"Impatient, aren't you?" the other woman asked. "How about I help this along?" She scooped up a surprised Phoebe, who shrieked at being unexpectedly hoisted off the ground. Her transport trotted up the stairs, seemingly unaware of the weight in her arms.

During the short trip upward, Phoebe put her time to good use. Pressed against the warm body, the witch teased the brunette's nipples through her T-shirt. Laving the cotton with her tongue, Phoebe watched the buds harden, tenting out the tight material. By the time they reached the top, the brunette's breathing was ragged. "OK, Moonbeam, which way?"

"First door on the left," the witch answered, still tugging and twisting on her new toys. A few steps later, Phoebe stood next to her own bed, having been gently deposited on her feet. "You've got too many clothes on," she remarked. "We need to take care of that. Take off your boots," she ordered. Once the brunette had done that, the witch reached to pull the other woman's shirt off. Despite the desire running through her, Phoebe took her time now. The shirt came off inch by inch, and the witch made sure to touch as much skin as possible while sliding the material up and off. Naked from the waist up, the brunette was stunning. Cleary defined muscles rippled in the woman's shoulders and arms. Brushing her fingers over the warm skin of the brunette's abdomen goose-pimpled the skin and caused the woman to suck in deep breath.

"C'mon, baby. Let's take a look at the rest of the package," Phoebe cooed. Sliding her hands into the impossibly tight pants with difficulty, she undid the button. Now that her hand had more room to move, the witch realized nothing blocked access to the woman's sex. "Hmmm. Nice," she murmured. Turning the hand inside the tight leather so that the palm cupped and protected the wiry hair, Phoebe slid the zipper down with her other hand. Releasing the zipper, she slid that hand inside the leather as well, resting both palms against the bare hips. Smirking at the heavy breathing feathering her hair, she began to slide her hands down, taking the leather along.

When the pants fell below the brunette's hips, Phoebe dropped to her knees. She needed more leverage to finish the removal, and she wanted a closer view of her prize. Nuzzling into juncture of thigh and torso, licking the slightly salty skin, Phoebe quickly finished removing the leather pants. The brunette obligingly stepped out of the garment. With no barriers, Phoebe began to worship the body before her. Running her hands lazily from ankle to thigh, tickling the sensitive skin behind the woman's knee along the way, the witch smiled at the drawn out moan from above.

Bringing her wandering hands to the woman's sex, Phoebe gently opened the damp folds, teasing the exposed clit with her tongue. Pulling back for a moment, she looked into passion dark eyes. "I make it a practice to at least know first names before I get intimate," she commented huskily.

For a moment, she thought she'd lost the deal. The brunette stiffened in her embrace. Finally, though, the woman smiled, dimples peeking out, and replied, "Faith. Good enough to get you back where you left off?"

"Oh, I think I can work with that," Phoebe purred, returning to her teasing caresses. Running the flat of her tongue from Faith's opening to her clit, the witch hummed slightly, creating a vibration that had the brunette grabbing her hair and pulling her in even closer. Taking the pressure against her head as a big hint, Phoebe continued the oral caresses while sliding two fingers deep. She could feel Faith getting closer to orgasm. Quickening her thrusts and alternating licks with tiny nips at the engorged clit, Phoebe drove the woman mercilessly over the edge.

"Fuck, Moonbeam. Let's move this to the bed. Don't know if I can stay upright much longer," Faith groaned, still panting.

"I think that can be arranged." Phoebe stood, keeping as much contact between their bodies as possible. Once upright, she quickly shed the vest and the tight jeans she'd worn to the club. Crawling on to the bed, she lay on her back and held out a beckoning hand. Faith slowly moved forward, ignoring the hand. Gracefully, the brunette extended her body over Phoebe's, her nipples rubbing against the witch's.

"Get ready for a long ride, Moonbeam. I need to see if you've got enough stamina for a Goddess."


	2. Chapter 2

Faith woke suddenly. Eyes darting around the unfamiliar room, she tried to remember where she was. Slow deep breathing sounded behind her, and the Slayer carefully turned over. Short brunette hair and a nicely toned body rewarded the action. _Phoebe_, Faith's mind supplied. It was too bad Angel had stressed the importance of her meeting today. The taller brunette would have been happy to wake the sleeping beauty sharing her bed.

Stealthily, the Slayer crept from the bed and donned the previous day's clothing. Boots in hand, she quietly exited the room. It didn't take long to return to the home's first floor. Resisting the urge to take a self-directed tour, Faith entered a large open room off the foyer and sat down to put on her footwear. She knew she needed to move quickly; sounds of movement came from another part of the house. Someone was awake.

Finishing up the laces, Faith stood. Before she could move a step, though, blue shimmering sparkles lit the air a few feet away. Blinking in confusion, the Slayer watched the light turn into a man. He had his back to the brunette, so she stood quietly, hoping he would go away.

"Piper?" he called.

A voice answered, getting closer with each word, "I'm making breakfast. Do you want some…" A slim brunette walked into the room. "Hello, who are you?" she asked, looking at the Slayer standing motionless behind her husband.

"Come on, I wasn't gone that long," the man replied, sounding frustrated.

"Not you, Leo." Piper grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"Her," the woman pointed at Faith.

Feeling a bit nervous under the dual stare, the brunette tried to explain. "Hi, I'm-"

Rapid footfalls garnered everyone's attention. "Hey, guys," Phoebe called from the stairs. "Have you seen – Faith!" She smiled at the sight of the woman she'd missed when she'd woken up.

"Faith?" Leo looked closely at the young girl behind him. "You're Faith?"

Frowning and controlling a strong urge to flee, the Slayer nodded. "Yeah. We met before or something?"

"No," the man replied. "I'm Leo. Your friend Angel said you'd meet me later this morning." He turned to Piper and Phoebe. "Faith is an, ah, expert in demons. The Elders asked her to help us out for a while."

"Hey, a demon expert. Cool," Phoebe enthused. The witch noticed, though, that Leo's statement hadn't made the brunette happy. In fact, judging by the scowl twisting her features, she was very not happy.

Faith shoved both hands into the pockets of her leather pants. "Elders?" she questioned.

"My bosses," Leo provided.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. That was so not helpful."

Piper smiled at the moody girl in the sitting room. "Leo works for the guys up there." She gestured with one hand at the ceiling. "And, no, I don't mean in the attic," she added, seeing the brunette open her mouth. "Leo's an angel."

Dimples flashing, Faith started to laugh. "Looking good for a dead man, there, Big L. So where are your wings?"

Leo flushed at the teasing. "Faith," he said, "maybe we should go up to the attic and talk about what's going on here."

"Don't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, L. You got a demon problem. I stop by, get rid of them, and I head back home." Faith shrugged. "No big, really."

"There's a little more to it than that." Leo looked at his wife. "Hon, I'm going to take Faith upstairs. We'll be down in a few." He smiled charmingly. "Could you save me some of the raspberry scones?"

The oldest Halliwell smirked. "Sure, Leo. Just make sure you aren't gone too long. I'd hate for your breakfast to disappear." She looked at the newest addition to their group. "Faith, is there anything in particular I can fix you?"

The young woman looked surprised. "Um, no. Thanks." She smiled fully. "I pretty much eat anything."

Piper smiled in return. "Well, when my husband gets done filling you in on the demon problems, there'll be plenty of food in the kitchen."

"Let's go, Faith," Leo said. He reached for Faith's arm, but dropped his hand when she visibly stiffened. The angel started up the stairs, with the brunette not far behind.

As she walked passed Phoebe, the witch touched her shoulder. "Hey, is everything OK?" She went up on tip toes to kiss Faith's cheek. "There were some interesting undercurrents with my brother-in-law."

For a minute, the taller girl resisted the soft kiss and question. Then, sighing, she leaned into Phoebe. "Just a few things to work out. My boss isn't big on handing out details. I think Fang forgot a few important items when he sent me up here."

"If you're sure." The middle Halliwell didn't entirely believe the explanation.

"Very sure," Faith said. She leaned down and caught the witch's lips in a fierce kiss. Sliding her tongue along Phoebe's lips, she demanded entrance to her mouth.

The situation might have gotten out of hand if an impatient voice hadn't called out, "Faith? Are you coming?"

Panting, the couple broke apart. This time, Phoebe did the smirking. "Damn. Maybe you should tell Leo the coming would have happened if he'd left us alone for a few more minutes." She nibbled on Faith's neck. "You should go, before he decides to see what's keeping you."

"Yeah," the taller girl agreed. Reluctantly, she stepped away and took the stairs three at a time.

"Damn. How does she do that?" Phoebe asked aloud.

Faith hesitantly opened the door at the very top of the stairs. Leo stood behind a lectern that supported a large book. "Hey, L. What did you need to tell me?"

The angel looked up. Closing the book, he walked over to sit on the arm of an old sofa. "Faith, did Angel tell you anything about what's going on here?"

"Not really." Faith sat down on the opposite end of the couch, facing Leo. "I mean, he ain't really good with details. He just called me up and told me I had to go to San Francisco and that I needed to meet a contact of his in some park at noon today."

Leo looked frustrated. "Faith, the Elders called you here for a reason."

"OK, more about that in a minute," the Slayer interrupted. "Who or what are the freakin' elders?"

"They are the Senior Angels, I guess you could say. They watch over humans and assign Whitelighters, guardian angels, to witches."

Faith nodded in understanding. "You mean the Elders are the PTB." When the angel looked confused, she explained, "The Powers That Be. Good, now that I kinda know who's calling the shots, tell me what you need me to do."

Leo looked at his hands. "Faith, this isn't a short-term assignment." He looked up, meeting intense brown eyes. "The Elders want you stationed here to help the Charmed Ones fight off the Source of All Evil and his demon army."

"Alright." The brunette sensed there was something else. "Why the big private conversation? Is this something the two downstairs can't know?"

"No," the Whitelighter responded. "All three sisters will know you're here to help. But, I'm supposed to watch how you handle the situation and report back to my bosses. They want to make sure you've really repented. If things work out, you'll be free to go. If not…" Leo paused, looking for the right words. "Consider yourself on probation, Faith."

Phoebe waited until Faith was out of sight before going into the kitchen. She smiled at Piper who was busy pulling muffin trays from the oven and watching over pots and pans on the stove. "Smells good," she said. The witch snatched a strawberry from a bowl on the island and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy the fruit.

Dumping the warm muffins into a wicker basket, the older Halliwell turned to face Phoebe. "So, it seems the sexy stranger won't be a stranger for long." She gave the innocent-faced Phoebe a long look. "But I'm betting you got to know Faith pretty well last night."

"Piper!" the younger sister exclaimed. "That's just wrong."

"Hmmm, avoiding the question. She's either very good or very bad." Piper cocked her head. "And, you don't look like you've just experienced 'very bad.'"

Phoebe was just about to answer that outrageous statement when both witches heard something break in another room. They sprinted into the entry hall. A tall, blue-skinned demon tossed a lightening bolt their way. Phoebe dropped to the ground while Piper waved her hands at the deadly energy. In stunned horror, the younger Halliwell saw the lightening bolt continue its journey, striking her sister in the shoulder. Screaming, Piper fell against the wall and then slid down to the floor, unconscious.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled. "Leo!"

The Whitelighter materialized next to her. "Phoebe, what…" He broke off when he saw his wife crumpled to the floor.

The demon decided to finish the Charmed Ones off. Grinning, he paced towards them, energy swirling around his body. Raising his hands, he let the power gather there. Leo rushed the demon but was flung aside. Knowing she had to do something. Phoebe left Piper's side and took a defensive stance.

"Hey, no fair starting without me," a rough voice called from the foot of the stairs. Witch and demon stared at Faith. The young woman stood casually, a piece of wood in one hand. "Man, look at the big Smurf. Did they feed you too many vitamins as a kid or what?" She moved in front of Phoebe.

The demon snarled and raised his hands again. "See, I think your boss forgot to warn you the sisters got a new bodyguard. The name's Faith. I'm the Slayer." The brunette hurled the wood at the demon, sinking it deep into its heart. Seconds later, the body erupted into flames and disappeared. "That's new. Nice, though. No body to hide or nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Faith turned back to Leo and the sisters. The Whitelighter held his hands over Piper's charred shoulder. White light surrounded his fingers and lit the witch's injury. As the Slayer watched in amazement, the wound closed and the skin healed without even a scratch. "Wicked cool, L."

The angel ignored her praise. He was far more concerned about his wife to respond.

"Sorry, Faith." Phoebe said for her clueless brother-in-law. "He gets tunnel vision when Piper gets hurt."

"That happen often?" the taller girl asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. The Source is always sending demons to kill us. You know, one of us gets hurt or the grandfather clock explodes at least once a week."

Smirking, Faith replied, "Hope you got good benefits and all. Back in SunnyD, B and me got squat from the Council for keeping the world safe."

Piper was awake now, and she focused on the conversation. "No benefits. Well, Leo provides a few." She laughed when the angel blushed. "I meant the healing…still, the rest isn't bad either." The older Halliwell climbed to her feet, holding the pieces of her burned shirt together. "I hadn't really planned on demon fighting before breakfast, but everything is pretty much ready to go. I'll just change into something less damaged. Go help yourselves to the food."

"Wicked cool. Thanks, Piper," the Slayer said. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

Phoebe laughed and poked at the growling beast. "Did you forget to eat or something? Kinda sounds angry in there."

"Nah, Moonbeam. Slayers are chow hounds. I can probably eat a room-full of truckers under the table." She grabbed the offending hand, threading their fingers. "So, how about showing me to the kitchen, huh?"

"Sure, sure. One meal for a hungry warrior coming up." The witch turned to her family. "You going to join us, Leo?"

The angel shook his head. "I'll go with Piper and be down in a few."

"OK. I'll try to keep Faith away from your scones." Phoebe smiled evilly. "But if you take too long up there, no telling what'll be left."

"Yeah, L. If you gotta take care of things upstairs, there may not be much left by the time you get back." The Slayer couldn't help teasing the man. He blushed so easily. True to form, he turned bright red. "So, guess I should ask before you help your wife with her shirt," she continued, "our new arrangement make you my new Watcher?"

Looking surprised by the question, Leo replied, "I don't really know, Faith. I'll have to ask the Elders. For now, I can certainly try, if that's what you'd like."

Faith thought for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be OK. Always did need someone to take care of the research end of the deal. Me and books? Not such good friends." Her stomach growled again. "Sorry, guys. I think that's my cue to find breakfast." She let Phoebe lead her through a swinging door into the large kitchen.

"So what was all that about a Watcher?" the middle Halliwell inquired.

Focused on piling a plate high with food, Faith did respond immediately. However, once she was satisfied she had enough – for the first trip, anyway – she said, "Slayers have Watchers. Usually, they don't look like Leo. Most of 'em are English and have a thing for tweed."

"What does a badly dressed Brit have to do with your job?"

Sitting down at the kitchen table, the Slayer answered, "They do the research and stuff, mostly. Though, B's Watcher was pretty good helping her train. Watchers are supposed to do just that, watch. Normally, they file reports with the Watcher's Council, but there ain't much left of the old one. Giles and Red are trying to get a new one started, though."

Phoebe was confused. "OK. You keep losing me. You've explained what a Watcher is, but B? Giles? Red? And what's a vampire slayer?"

Smirking, Faith thought about possible answers to the witch's questions. Swallowing a mouthful of food, she replied. "Kinda a long story, but I'll make it as quick as I can.'

"Why not tell me all of it?"

"Because we'd all be old and grey by the time I finished," Faith shot back. "Besides, I don't come out real good in a lot of it. Thought maybe we could go over those parts another time."

Sensing she'd touched on a sore spot, Phoebe backed off. Leaning across the table and lightly brushing her fingers over Faith's hand, she said, "Tell me whatever you're comfortable with."

The Slayer ate in silence for a moment. "Might be best if I do this in order." She shrugged. "Giles is a Watcher. Actually, he's B's Watcher."

"So B is another Slayer?"

"Yeah. See, there's really only supposed to be one Slayer at a time. The tweeds decided they needed a little more than a normal human to fight the bad guys. They got a witch to do some mojo and the created the First Slayer. Slayers are girls with a few extra features." She grinned at the fascinated witch. "Just think of the Three Million Dollar Man. You know, stronger, faster, that kind of stuff."

Absently eating from her own plate, Phoebe thought about Faith's story so far. "So, if there's only supposed to be one…?"

Faith worked her way through more of her massive pile of food before answering. "'Bout eight or nine years ago, B went up against a Master Vampire. He drowned her in pool or something. Lucky for B, Xander showed up and used CPR to reviver her. Only downside was she was dead long enough to Call another Slayer."

"Wow. So you got called up?"

"No. Some chick named Kendra. She got killed about a year later. That's when I got the Call," Faith remembered the rush of power when her powers had awakened. "Now, Red is B's best friend. She's really smart and a very powerful witch."

"What's with the weird names? You guys in some biker gang or something?" Phoebe joked.

Chuckling, Faith finished her breakfast and sat back in the chair. "Damn, your sister can cook."

"She used to be a chef at a restaurant in town before she opened the club"

"If I stayed here, I'd be as big as a house," the Slayer commented. "Now, I've filled you in on the Slayer gig. What's up with you and this Source dude?"

"It's a little like your story, only without the being created thing." Phoebe got up from the table. "You want anything else before I finish the Charmed Ones story?" She refilled her coffee mug.

"I'd probably better leave something for Piper and Leo," Faith said. "Maybe just a refill for me, too?" The brunette held out her mug.

"More coffee coming right up. And, you know, there's plenty of stuff left to eat if you're hungry."

The Slayer nodded. "I'll wait and see if there are any leftovers. Unless you plan ahead, it's hard to keep up with a Slayer's appetite."

"OK." Phoebe returned to the table. "Well, my sisters and I are hereditary witches. The Halliwell line started practicing witchcraft back in Salem. Along the way, there was a prophecy."

"Isn't there always?" Faith asked sourly.

"Well, this one didn't mention death or the end of the world, just the birth of three sisters. We were supposed to be this great force for fighting evil. A lot of stuff happened and our grandmother bound our powers and made us forget the magic." Phoebe frowned at the memory. "Anyway, the spell was broken and each one of us found out we had a talent. Piper can freeze time; I have visions, and Paige can move things."

"Cool, I guess." Faith smiled. "I'm more action girl, myself. Speaking of action, Leo never really gave me any details about what I'm doing here. Just some vague crap about the Elders wanting me to help out."

She cocked her head, listening. "Think they're done upstairs. Maybe he'll be ready to hand out more details now," she smirked.

Phoebe laughed. "Don't bet on it. The Elders aren't big on providing a lot of information."

A few minutes later, the missing couple entered the kitchen. "Hey, ladies," Piper said. She surveyed the food situation. "See, Leo, I told you there'd be scones left. I don't think they even touched them."

"Ya know, L, before the day gets too much older, you wanna tell me what the plan is?" Faith was getting edgy. Too much sharing going on.

The angel started to answer, but then stiffened.

"Leo?" Piper grabbed his arm.

Holding up a hand for quiet, Leo stared intently at nothing. "It's Paige," he finally said. "She called out, but I can't feel her anymore."

"Damn." Phoebe jumped from the chair. "I'll start scrying. Piper, can you check the book?"

The older Halliwell nodded. "On my way." She dashed out of the kitchen, and Faith heard her climb the stairs.

The Slayer stared after the witches. "Anything I can do to help, L?"

The angel shook his head. "Go up to the attic and see if Piper or Phoebe has anything. I'm going to talk to the Elders." He stood up and disappeared in a flicker of blue light.

"Freaky," the brunette mumbled after the angel. She trotted up the stairs to the attic. Opening the door, Faith noted Piper flipping through the large book Leo had been looking at earlier. Phoebe hunched over a small table covered with a map. The witch waved a crystal on a chain over the represented area.

Not wanting to interrupt either woman, the Slayer quietly sat on the couch. "Damn!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm not finding anything."

"Neither am I," Piper said. "Did you get even a little twinge from the scrying?" Her younger sister shook her head. "If we get Paige's hairbrush or something, do you think you might get a premonition?"

The idea caught Phoebe's attention. "You know, that might work."

"Stay put, then. Which room is Paige's?" Faith needed to do something.

"The one right across from mine." Phoebe added, "Bring her hairbrush and anything else personal you can find."

Springing from the couch, the Slayer ran from the attic and clattered down the stairs. Inside the missing Halliwell's room, she quickly located the brush and spent a moment gazing around the space for something else to take upstairs. Finally, Faith chose a pendant with an intricate Celtic knot pattern. Prizes in hand, she sprinted back up the stairs.

"Hope these'll do." She handed Phoebe the items and returned to her seat.

The witch didn't reply, but ran the two items through her fingers expectantly. Nothing happened, and the Slayer shifted impatiently. Suddenly, Phoebe stiffened and moaned. Eyes closed, her hands gripped the pendant until her knuckles turned white.

"Phoebe?" Faith stood and moved toward the other woman.

"No, leave her alone." Piper moved from behind the book. Seeing the worry on the brunette's face, she gently explained, "She sometimes gets visions of the future. It may look awful, but she'll be fine."

Faith merely grunted, and watched Phoebe intently. After a few minutes, the witch slumped over the table, breathing hard. "Leo!" she shouted. The angel didn't immediately appear, and Phoebe cursed under her breath. "Damn it, Leo, get your ass down here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper looked stunned at the younger girl's actions.

The middle Halliwell ignored the question. Pacing furiously and glaring at the ceiling, she appeared to come to a decision. Dropping her gaze, she announced, "I saw Faith get stabbed."

Phoebe was obviously upset by the news – tears stood in her eyes. The Slayer, though, simply slouched deeper into the cushions. "Hey, Moonbeam, don't go all Movie of the Week on me. Been stabbed before." She grinned cockily. "Slayers are hard to kill as a rule. Just ask B. She's died twice."

"That's not the point, damn it!" Phoebe stared in shock at the dimpled brunette. Spinning away, she called out, "Leo, I'm still waiting! You've got a lot of questions to answer, Buster!"

The air next to Faith brightened. Blue light danced in the air and then coalesced into the summoned Whitelighter. "What's going on, Phoebe? I was in a meeting with the Elders." He frowned in disapproval. "They were really unhappy with your choice in words."

"Like I care!" the witch snapped.

"Whoa! Time out, guys." Piper stepped between her husband and her sister. "Let's try to discuss this without the attitudes, OK?" Hands on hips, she stared at the two until they gave reluctant nods of approval.

Seeing the maneuver, Faith laughed. "Cool. Piper's got Resolve Face, too." Three heads turned in her direction. "Never mind," she mumbled, now on the receiving end of said Face.

"What exactly did you see, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

The younger sister took a seat next the Faith. "It wasn't like most of my premonitions. Usually, it's just a quick glimpse – a minute at most. This was like watching a movie." She absently grabbed the Slayer's hand. "There were about twenty guys with funky foreheads. It looked like they were doing a ritual, but I couldn't see a lot of details."

"Huh." Faith grunted. "Vamps."

"Vamps?" Piper inquired.

"Vampires…the guys with the funky foreheads are vampires. They can look human, but in their demon form, they have ridges on their forehead." Faith glanced at the girl next to her. "So, besides the ritual, what else did you see?"

Phoebe closed her eyes, trying to recall the details. "Paige was hanging in the center of the room. We came charging in and a fight broke out." She bit her lip. "Things got really confused after that. One of the vampires charged Leo, and Faith jumped in front of him."

Interrupting before the witch could get upset again, the Slayer asked, "Was there anything in the room to tell us where they have your sister?"

For a second, Phoebe looked like she wouldn't answer. "No. It was just a big, empty room."

"Empty like a house, empty? Or more like a warehouse?" Faith wanted to know.

"Um, I don't know." Phoebe was confused by the change in the Slayer. This was not the teasing, sexy siren, but a focused fighter. Pulling the image into her mind and consciously examining every detail, she said, "There aren't any colors in my visions, but I think the walls were white or grey. There was a design on the floor, and I think one of the vampires had a tattoo on his face."

Faith nodded. "Do you think you could sketch the design and the tattoo?"

"Maybe." Phoebe sounded unsure.

"What are you thinking, Faith?" Leo joined the conversation.

Looking at the Whitelighter, the Slayer decided to be honest. "Vampires, symbols, and sacrifices usually mean the world is about to end. Before the big bang, though, you usually have a big scary evil come to town."

"We can check the Book to see if there's anything that would help." Piper moved to the lectern and started leafing though the large book.

Faith pulled her hand from the witch's and stood. "You guys don't seem to have much experience with vampires. I'm thinking your Book isn't going to be useful." She looked at Leo. "You know of any demon hangouts, L?"

The young man nodded slowly. "The Elders keep tabs on a couple of places. Why?"

"I'm thinking me and Moonbeam need to do a little information gathering." Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she continued. "Maybe you two could try checking the bigger crypts and mausoleums in the area."

The older witch leaned against her husband. "I can understand getting information, but what does that have to do with crypts?"

Busy making a mental list of things to do, the Slayer answered absently. "Vamps usually hang out in there. If there are enough of them, they might find an abandoned warehouse, too." She turned to Phoebe. "You keep any weapons here?"

"We've got a few athames and I think there are still a couple of swords in the basement."

"Grab 'em and meet me downstairs." Faith turned to Leo. "Let's you and me find a bit of privacy."

The Whitelighter nodded. "OK. Piper, can you give us a minute?"

"Leo –"

"Later, Piper." He looked seriously at the older witch. "I can't explain. The Elders want this between me and Faith for the moment."

The brunette looked between the young girl and her husband. "I won't take no for an answer for long, Leo. The Elders be damned."

"I know." The angel ran a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you what I can later. Let me talk to Faith for a few minutes."

Throwing one last look at the Slayer, Piper followed Phoebe out of the attic. ""About this vision, L."

"Faith, I don't know anything more. The Elders gifted Phoebe with the visions to help the sisters fight demons. They don't pass the information along to me."

Pacing the long room, the brunette girl growled, "Fuck that. I ain't interested in the visions. At least, not in the how and why. You said earlier that I'm on probation, and your Elders are calling the shots."

Leo nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Phoebe saw me getting stabbed in her vision." Faith swallowed. She didn't know how to ask the next question. "If your bosses decide I'm not on the right side of the fight, they won't send me back to prison, will they?"

"No," the angel's voice was quiet.

The Slayer sucked in a shuddering breath. "OK. That's all I needed to know." She started for the stairs.

"Faith," the angel said, and she paused. "They aren't waiting for you to fail. They don't work that way."

"Gotcha, L." Faith kept her back to the Whitelighter. "Anything else?"

Watching the younger girl, Leo wanted to help. But he was afraid to push too quickly. "No, nothing else."

The Slayer trotted down the stairs without another word. Phoebe stood in the sunroom, staring out the window. "You ready, Moonbeam?"

Turning, Phoebe smiled. "Ready when you are." She winked. "I was curious, though. How do you plan to carry swords in downtown San Francisco?"

Grabbing the weapons in question, Faith concentrated and murmured a few words in Sumerian. The air shimmered around the blades before the swords disappeared.

"What the…"

Dimples flashing, the Slayer smiled at the astonished witch. "Before Red left for Cleveland, she taught me a couple of spells. Comes in handy." The smile faded a little. "Don't want to get caught carrying weapons; cops don't take it too good."

Raising an eyebrow, Phoebe reached out and felt for the swords. "Useful, I guess. We don't go much for knives."

Wrapping the invisible steel in her leather coat, the Slayer started for the door. "How do you kill all those demons, then?"

"Potions, mostly." The middle Halliwell trailed behind, "Sometimes, Piper blows them up or we use a spell."

The bright morning sunlight stabbed at Faith when she exited the house. She squinted. "Hell, I ain't used to working these hours. Shoulda brought some sunglasses." The brunette tossed the wrapped weapons into the backseat of Phoebe's car and dropped into the passenger seat. "You ready, Moonbeam?"

Starting the engine and backing out of the drive, the witch shrugged. "You bet. I hope you're going to fill me in on the plan when we get there."

"It's simple enough. I do the talking; you just look sexy and stay quiet," Faith replied.

"Hey, I can help, you know," Phoebe protested.

Staring at the almost-pouting woman, the Slayer asserted her authority. "This is my game, Moonbeam. You play by my rules, or you get off the field."

Glaring back, the witch started to complain, but Faith interrupted. "Look, Phoebe, I've been doing this a long time. What we're getting ready to do is dangerous." The Slayer broke off. This was why she preferred to work alone; she didn't have to do all this sharing of ideas. The rest of the drive passed in uncomfortable silence. Finally, they pulled up outside a nondescript building. A small shingle-sign bearing the name "Erebus" hung above a narrow door. Faith reached into the back seat and pulled out her jacket and both swords. "You in or out, Moonbeam?" she asked huskily.

"In, of course," the witch replied. "For now, I'll let you get away with the cloak and dagger. But, you're explaining it all sometime very soon."

Ignoring everything but the agreement to join the fight, the Slayer reached for the door handle. "OK, then, here's the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe followed Faith into the dark interior of the building. The Slayer moved with confidence, striding into the nearly-empty barroom like she owned it. Once inside, the taller girl headed straight for the gleaming bar and the grizzled demon behind it.

"Give me a JD and coke," Faith ordered. She sat on a stool and roughly pulled the witch onto her lap. "What gives? This place is like a graveyard." Barely giving the cocky brunette a glance, the bartender slid the liquor to the Slayer. "Hey, no call to be unfriendly. I just got into town and I'm looking for some work. Friend of mine said I might find something here."

"Oh?" The red-skinned demon sounded bored.

Faith flashed her dimples at the lukewarm response. "Yeah. Used to do some work for a lawfirm in LA. Maybe you've heard of them." She paused, running a hand across Phoebe's stomach under her shirt. "Wolfram and Hart."

The low hum of conversation in the room stopped. The demon, however, laughed. "What could a little bit like you do?"

The brunette didn't answer. Instead, she tossed back her drink and nibbled on her witch's ear. Even though she'd been warned to expect this, Phoebe stiffened. "What…" she tried to ask. Responding instantly, Faith pinched a nipple brutally.

"Don't ever question me, pet." The rough voice oozed with barely contained violence. "Remember your place."

Sucking in a deep breath at the pain, Phoebe nodded her head rapidly. "Sorry," she gasped out. She relaxed a little when the strong fingers returned to stroking her midriff.

Leaning on the bar and leering at the witch, the demon prompted, "You never answered the question. What did you do for the Wolf, Ram, and Hart?"

"A little of this and that." Faith avoided a direct answer at first. She held out her empty glass before responding fully. "I used to provide special services, so to speak. They paid me to make sure their clients did well in court."

The demon stopped pouring and stared at Faith in disbelief. "You're a lawyer?"

"Are you fucking stupid? Do I look like a lawyer?" Dumping Phoebe on her feet, Faith stood. "This is a waste of time. We need to find another bar, precious." The Slayer moved the surprised witch toward the door using a handful of hair.

"Wait!" the demon protested. "Man, you're a touchy one." He raised a hand and flagged down a demon in the back of the bar. "I might be able to get you some work."

Faith considered the offer while Phoebe fumed. When the Slayer had first explained the plan, it had sounded simple. Act submissive and let the brunette make some contacts. But she hadn't expected the barely restrained anger in the taller girl and no way did she expect the public fondling and domination. The burning humiliation and uncertainty caused her to forget the role she played.

"No way. Let's get out of here." She knew immediately the comment was a mistake. Faith's eyes turned cold and deadly.

"You just don't learn, do you, pet?" The brunette twisted the hand still holding Phoebe's hair, pulling her head back. She stepped in close and put her mouth against the witch's ear. "It's going to get rough, Moonbeam. Play along."

Stepping back, she mocked, "I guess you need a lesson in obedience." Meeting the demon's eyes, the Slayer turned Phoebe around and then lifted the smaller girl until her front lay on the bar, legs dangling. Reaching under her jacket, Faith yanked out a knife and used the weapon to cut along the seams of the witch's pants. Not bothering to slice the waistband, the Slayer merely lifted the top layer onto the struggling girl's back, baring her from the waist down. "At least you can follow some directions," she husked, noticing Phoebe had neglected underwear.

"You, bitch. Put me the fuck down." Phoebe fought to stay in character. Faith had warned her before going into the bar they might have to take the action to extremes. She started to panic a little when she heard Faith's buckle clink open, and the leather hiss through belt loops.

The action had drawn a crowd even in the quiet bar. All of the patrons inched closer to the pair. "Damn. I can't believe I'm doing this," the bartender muttered. "You need to cool it, both of you."

Slowly moving back from the witch, Faith threaded her belt back through the loops on her leather pants. "Stand up, pet," she ordered. "It looks like you've got a short reprieve." She watched as Phoebe stood up, holding the halves of her pants together. Forcing herself to stay in character, the Slayer pinned the bartender with a deadly glare. "You want to explain why I can't discipline my property in your bar?"

Flinching away from the piercing brown eyes, the demon nodded toward the back of the bar. Buried in the shadows, a large shaped loomed. "House rules. No violence of any kind."

"What the fuck kind of demon bar is this?" Faith frowned. She had to be careful. The Slayer knew she had to fit in without going too far. "Never mind. The girl can wait. I'm here on business." She tossed a glance at the witch. Phoebe looked bad. The scene had been too much for her. "You got a contact for me?"

Eyeing the mercurial brunette, the bartender nodded. "Yeah. Got a new bunch of demons in town. They're always looking for some extra muscle."

Trying to look interested in the job, Faith smirked. "I can do muscle, but I only work with trusted sources. You gotta name or something? I want to check with my old boss, make sure I ain't signing on with a bunch of wanna-be's."

A slight smile crossed the demon's face. "No names, girlie. But this one's big. Rumor says this is a hired gun for the Source himself."

"I don't trust rumors much. Every demon thinks he's the Source's right hand." The Slayer let her eyes roam the room. The earlier crowd had melted away when the floor show stopped. "Still," she commented, as if thinking things over, "I do need something to keep me occupied while I'm in town. You're on. If you can get my name to your contact, I'm jonesing for some action."

She met the bartender's eyes. "Want me to check back here or can I just give you a number?"

"No numbers. You come here and the contact can decide if you're worth his time." He waited for an answer.

"Yeah, OK. I'll be back tomorrow. That give you enough time?" Faith was itching to run, and she could feel the tension in the witch.

The bartender nodded.

"Good." Faith shoved Phoebe toward the door. "I'll be back." She watched the witch hurry out of the building. "I think I've got some things to take care of in the meantime." The demon's laughter followed her from the bar.

Outside, Phoebe was already halfway down the block. Faith closed her eyes at the stiff back and rapid stride of the shorter girl. Tension thrummed through her own body after the charade. Jogging quickly after her companion, the Slayer waited until they had reached the car. "You OK, Moonbeam?" It was a stupid question. Phoebe spun around and Faith pulled up short at the tears running down her face.

"No. I'm not OK," the cute brunette snapped. "What the hell went on in there?"

"Exactly what I told you earlier. I made a contact with the new Evil in town." The Slayer jammed both hands in her pockets and held the pain-filled gaze. "I warned you what might happen."

Eyes narrowing in anger, Phoebe snapped, "You said I needed to act submissive. You didn't say anything about cutting my clothes off and whipping me!"

"Look, Moonbeam –"

"Don't call me that." The witch was nearly hysterical and Faith took a step back. This had been a bad idea. She'd known going in that the scene could get rough. Obviously, Phoebe hadn't believed the warnings.

"I…" the Slayer bowed her head. Somehow, she always managed to fuck up a good thing. "Just get in the car." Still fuming, Phoebe climbed into the small vehicle and slammed the door. Faith stayed on the sidewalk. "Leo." It wasn't a loud summons, but stress made the whisky-rough voice tight.

Seconds later, the Whitelighter and his wife appeared next to the brunette. "Faith? What's wrong?" Leo could feel the emotions battering at his newest charge.

"Nothing's wrong." The Slayer remained stoic on the surface. "Phoebe needs someone to take her home. She ain't up to driving." Faith turned away and started wandering down the street.

"Where are you going?" the older Halliwell's voice rang out.

Not slowing her pace, the moody brunette tossed over her shoulder, "Need to do a little thinking. L can find me once you get her home safe." By the time she finished answering, the Slayer had reached the end of the block. She paused for a second before taking a right and heading into the seedy neighborhood she glimpsed in that direction.

Piper watched the newest member of their team walk off. Despite the girl's assurance, the oldest sister knew there was a problem. "Leo, keep an eye on her." She waved at the Slayer's rapidly disappearing form. Her husband nodded. Light shimmered around him. When it died down, the Whitelighter was a few inches taller and very heavily muscled. Dirty blonde hair hung in ratty strands down his back. He followed Faith's path.

Opening the passenger door and crawling in, Piper considered the distraught girl behind the wheel. "Wanna tell me about it?" she gently inquired.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe wiped her face and turned to her sister. "She was crazy in there!"

"Faith?" Piper asked in confusion. The brunette had looked upset, but not out of control.

"Yes, Faith." Phoebe snapped. "We got in there and it was like I didn't even know who she was." The younger girl shuddered, remembering the soulless look in the brown eyes when she hadn't followed instructions.

Her sister leaned against the passenger door. "Well, you don't, not really." When Phoebe looked at her in confusion, she elaborated. "You don't know her, Pheebes. You spent one night with her, and, great sex aside, you don't know who she is."

Resting her head on the steering wheel, the younger Halliwell thought about that. "Alright, point taken. But you should have seen her, Piper. Last night, she was so gentle. In the bar, though, my God! I was terrified."

"You were in a demon bar trying to get information. Did you really think she was going to give you flowers and sing you a love song?" Piper looked at Phoebe in amusement.

The shorter girl laughed. "I guess that's a little unrealistic, huh?" She started the car. "Maybe I did overreact a little. Faith warned me she was going to get scary."

She pulled away from the curb. "Who is she, Piper? I mean, we know what she is, but we don't know anything about her past."

Watching her sister intently, Piper noticed she seemed more introspective now. "Leo knows a lot more than he's telling. Whoever your latest paramour is, she's on our side. The Elders wanted her here for the fight." The oldest Halliwell grimaced. "Getting my husband to give us anything more won't be easy, though. I got the impression this is bigger than anything else we've come up against."

Phoebe concentrated on navigating through traffic before saying, "I think you're right. The demon in the bar said the new group is led by something that might be the hired gun of the Source." She looked at Piper. "Faith's supposed to meet with one of the demon's thugs tomorrow some time."

"So, despite your freaking out, she got the job done?"

"Yeah," came the irritated response. Then, quietly, "Faith mentioned some law firm in LA, Wolfram and Hart. The whole place froze at the name." The witch gripped the wheel hard, worried about the brunette Slayer. "Faith said she used to work for them, Piper. What if the Elders are wrong, and she isn't working with us? What if she's a plant for the Source or his assassins?"

Faith stalked down the sidewalk, thoughts dark and angry. She'd known better than to take the witch into the bar. Phoebe wasn't used to going to the dark side of town. And, she certainly hadn't been primed for the glimpse of Evil Faith.

_Fuck, who am I kidding, I wasn't ready for a return of the Evil Bitch, either._ The Slayer remembered the satisfaction and desire when she'd bent Phoebe over the bar. The witch's fear had fed the dark part of her, blowing on the embers of the person she's been in Sunnydale. _I can't do that again. I can't_. The Slayer could feel panic welling up.

A strange tickle ran along her senses. She pulled herself back under control a little and tried to identify the new feeling. It wasn't a vamp, she was sure. Whatever was following her, wasn't the usual type of bad guy. Slowing her steps and beginning to move with more purpose, Faith headed for a bus stop and the rusty bench sitting by the street. She stopped and pretended to read the list of buses servicing the stop. A tall blonde man ambled down the street.

_Oh, for God's sake_, the Slayer snarled silently. She dropped onto the bench to see what Leo would do next. Obviously, the angel hadn't expected her to stop moving. He hesitated when he saw her sitting on the bench, a frown creasing his new face. Faith was careful not to watch too closely, but her new Watcher was clueless. With indecision screaming from every part, Leo walked over and joined the Slayer waiting for the bus.

"Hey," Faith greeted the young man.

Leo studiously ignored her.

The brunette stifled a smile. Her earlier black mood lifted as she contemplated her next move. She turned sideways, pulling her leg up onto the bench. "You live here? 'Cause I'm just passing through and I'm looking for a good place to party."

The man's eyes bugged out and Faith had to work hard to keep from laughing out loud. Where the hell did the PTB get this guy? Inching closer to her prey, the brunette placed a warm hand on his thigh. "Come on, I know you can show me a good time."

It was just too much. The Whitelighter sprang off the bench. His face was beet red and he looked like he wanted to run away screaming for his wife. "S-sorry," he stammered. "I don't know anything, really."

"That's right, stud, you don't." All of a sudden, the teasing wasn't so funny. The Slayer felt the depression return full force. "What the fuck are you doing here, Leo? Making sure I wasn't meeting up with all my demon buddies?"

Realizing his disguise had been uncovered, Leo glanced around. No one else was around so he changed back to his normal features and sat down next to Faith. "What happened in the bar?"

The Slayer wasn't expecting the direct interrogation and answered without thinking, "I got too rough with Phoebe."

The angel didn't say anything for a minute. "She didn't look hurt. I could tell she was angry…maybe a little scared. Why do you say you got too rough? Tell me what happened." Leo pushed a little. As Faith's Whitelighter, or Watcher, he could sense her emotions if they were strong enough. The Slayer's emotions pounded through him. She was on the edge of losing control.

"What the fuck difference does it make?" She stood up and began to pace. "I just lost control of the situation. I almost did a number on your sister-in-law."

Leo decided to change tactics. Playing on the fear he sensed in his charge, he leaned forward and grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you? After all, she couldn't stop you and the demons would have enjoyed the show. Maybe you needed to feel her fear. Did it turn you on, Faith? Do you like being in control? Making someone hurt?"

"Fuck, no!" Faith broke under the verbal assault. Swinging at the source of her pain, she used all of her strength. If she'd made contact, Leo would have been airborne. However, the angel calmly orbed out and returned unharmed. The Slayer's fist passed through the spot he'd been, and the force of the punch swung the brunette in a complete circle.

"Not very good for a Slayer. Is that the best you can do, Faith?" he taunted. "I'm surprised the Elders even gave you this last chance. And look how well you're doing so far. You pick up the first good fuck you find, and now you're willingly consorting with demons. Right back to your old tricks." The young man watched the words hit home. He'd found the source of Faith's anger. The Dark Slayer was afraid of crossing the line again. He smiled to himself. As long as she was afraid of that action, there was still a chance to save her.

Phoebe pulled the car into the drive and killed the engine. "Wanna freeze everything so I can get into the house without flashing the neighbors?"

Piper looked confused, and the younger girl gestured to her ruined pants. "Oh!" Piper started to laugh. "I hadn't noticed you went out with easy access clothing"

"Demon bar, crazy girl with a big knife…" Phoebe mumbled. "Please, Piper?"

"No can do, little sister." Piper hopped out of the car, calling through the open door. "No magic for personal gain, remember?"

"Not flashing the neighbors should not fall under personal gain." Phoebe scowled at her sister, who'd closed the car door and headed up to the Manor. "Damned rule." She peered out the windows of the tiny car. It was a beautiful afternoon in the Bay area. She counted a dozen people walking or running on the sidewalk. A couple of the homeowners did yard work or sat on their front porches. Phoebe figured she had two choices: hold the halves of her pants together and run like hell for the door, or sit in the car until dark, hold the halves of her pants together and run like hell for the door.

It would be hours until the sun went down. Opening her door, she slid carefully out, keeping as much of her lower body shielded by the vehicle as possible. Gripping the pieces of material around her left leg, she closed the door with a thud and quickly grabbed the other side of her jeans. Praying to the Goddess for a little aid, she ran up the long walkway. She had to hop sideways at the door to keep from flashing everyone. Pushing open the ornate glass-paned door, she hurtled into the house.

"Glad you decided to come inside," Piper said calmly from her spot on the couch. She started laughing again when she realized just how much flesh her sister showed. "Damn. Faith did a nice job on those. Why didn't she just cut them the rest of the way off?"

Not bothering to answer, Phoebe started up the stairs. She stopped halfway as a thought occurred. "Piper, do you think the Elders have sent other Slayers or witches to help our ancestors?"

Lowering the newspaper she was reading, her older sister replied, "I don't know. Why? You think we could find out more information if we summoned someone?"

"Maybe." Phoebe took another few steps. "I'm gonna change. You want to meet me upstairs? I'd like to talk to Grams."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy to have undamaged clothing again, Phoebe bounded up the stairs and burst into the attic. Piper stood behind the book while candles marked the vertices of the five-pointed star inscribed on the floor.

"Find anything?" she asked her older sister.

The taller brunette shook her head. "Nothing on Slayers. Sorry, Pheebs."

"It was a long shot. Maybe Grams will know." The middle Halliwell lit the candles and used black sidewalk chalk to surround the star with a circle. "I'm ready, how about you?" she directed at Piper.

"Well, I don't think you're going to find the answers you want, but I'm good to go." The older woman moved beside Phoebe. Joining hands, the sisters began to chant.

"Hear these words.

Hear my cry, Spirit from the Other Side.

Come to me.

I summon Thee.

Cross now the Great Divide."

White lights spun around the circle, slowly gathering form.

"Hello, girls," Penny Halliwell greeted warmly. The ghost waved her arms, and the candles went out and the chalk-line circle disappeared.

"Showing off again, Grams?" Piper asked, giving the now solid woman a hug. She moved out of the way so Phoebe could do the same.

A deep chuckle filled the room. "Of course not, Piper. Who do I need to impress these days?" Taking her granddaughters' hands, she pulled them to the couch and sat down between them. "Now, what can I do for you?"

The oldest living Halliwell waved at her younger sister. "This is your show, Pheebs."

"Right. OK. Um, Grams, have you ever heard of a Slayer?"

The Halliwell matriarch narrowed her eyes at the younger sister. "A Slayer? Why, yes. I met one back in…oh, I guess 1974. A sect of very nasty vampires moved in, and the Elders sent Sara here to help out."

Grinning in relief, Phoebe said, "So, what was she like?"

"Phoebe, dear, what have you done this time?" Grams' dry query sent Piper into a fit of laughter.

The younger Halliwell pouted. "Nothing. I didn't do anything." Penny raised an imperious brow and waited. Mumbling, Phoebe caved. "I met a woman in P3. She turned out to be a Slayer sent by the Elders to help with the Source. But, she's a little too mysterious. We-_I_- was hoping you'd have some information."

"Phoebe, my dear, you know it doesn't work that way. If I had known this particular Slayer, I could give you that information. But, we don't get a newsletter from the Elders."

"I tried to tell her, Grams," Piper said sanctimoniously.

The ghostly Halliwell looked at her granddaughters. Something was wrong. "Phoebe, Piper, you know you can't hide anything from me. Tell me the whole story."

"Should I hang around, meet your new demon friends?" Leo asked.

Faith stopped pacing and stared at her new Watcher. "What the fuck, Leo? That's twice you made that comment. You really think I'm working for the Source?" Her voice dropped to a near whisper. "I need to get out of here."

The Slayer's desire to flee poured into the angel and he grabbed the younger girl's arm. "Running won't help, Faith. You have to stay and face this."

"Face what? The fact you don't really trust me to play on the right team? Or go home with you and face your sister-in-law? You know, the one I almost tortured and raped in a bar a little while ago." She wrenched out of his grip and sprinted down the street.

Two blocks later, Leo calmly materialized in front of her. "Stop just reacting, Faith. Start thinking things through." He watched the brunette carefully. The run hadn't fazed her, but the situation had her on the edge. Feeling his way, the Whitelighter continued. "Think, Faith. The Elders believe you are on the right path. They wouldn't bring you here, with a powerful Evil on the loose, if you were a lost cause."

Reluctantly, the Slayer acknowledged the logic of that statement. "Yeah. Makes sense." She struggled to come to terms with Leo's belief in her. "So, you were just saying that shit about me working with the demons, right?"

Smiling, the blonde man regarded his newest charge. The Dark Slayer was quite a contradiction, confident fighter, sexual predator, and scared young woman. "Right. I just needed to prove to you that you hadn't lost control with Phoebe." He held up a hand when Faith started to protest. "So you felt the rush from the situation. I hate to break it to you, but all of us have that part of us. You just have to fight a little harder to keep it under control. That's part of the whole redemption package."

"I guess." Faith still wasn't ready to let go of the guilt.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Leo asked, beginning to walk down the street.

Hunching her shoulders, the Slayer followed along. "Nah, not really. Fang's been good about explaining the way it's all gonna go down." She smirked at Leo's confused look. "Years of struggle and torment. Crappy dreams and dark urges. He's a pretty uplifting guy once you get to know him," she said sarcastically.

Her Watcher laughed outright at that. "I've only met your boss once. Uplifting isn't the word I would've chosen."

"Soul Boy's OK. Been real good at helping me deal and everything." She fell silent for a while, and they simply walked side by side. "Leo? What am I really doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Leo stopped and turned to face the brunette.

"Well, any of the new Slayers could do this job." Thinking of Kennedy, Faith corrected. "OK, most of them…why me? I know the whole probation thing, but come on. The PTB is putting a lot on the line bringing me here."

The Dark Slayer was no fool. "Ever considered they really think you're back on the right side?" the angel stalled.

"Hell, no." No doubt or hesitation in the response. "I killed two people and seriously wounded a bunch of others. That don't just go away, L. Put me in a situation with too much temptation, I might just give in to that itch. With the new Big Bad in town, that's a serious risk the guys upstairs are taking. I'm thinking this is all a big plan."

Leo met unflinching brown eyes, unable to formulate an answer.

"Thought so." Faith dropped her eyes and resumed walking. "So, they need me because the evil dudes might believe I've crossed over again. Am I supposed to? Cross over, I mean." She tried to sound casual, uncaring of the angel's response.

"No!" Leo was emphatic. "The Elders did think you were the best candidate because of your background. But they don't think you're going to betray us."

Despite the inner voice whispering warnings in her ear, Faith believed the earnest young man next to her. A slow smile stretched her lips. "Gotcha, L. Wicked cool."

Blushing, Phoebe gave her surrogate mother the rundown on meeting Faith. She glossed over bringing the brunette home, but did dole out a few details of their information gathering trip. When she finished, Penny Halliwell laughed. "You always did pick the bad ones…Although, I never expected a girl in your future." The older woman stood and moved toward the stairwell. "Let's go downstairs and talk some more. I'll need to think about how we can proceed."

"Sure, Grams." Piper climbed off the couch and hurried behind the older woman. Phoebe, however, lingered in the attic.

The ghost's comment stung. She didn't always pick 'bad' boys (or girls), did she? Thinking back on her past relationships, Phoebe came to the depressing conclusion that she had lousy…maybe appalling luck when it came to dates. Still, the time with Faith had felt different. She just needed to be sure the brunette was OK after their trip to the bar. The witch realized she hadn't reacted well to the situation and had blamed the other woman for doing her job. Running a hand through her hair, Phoebe wandered out of the room in search of her family.

Not surprisingly, the two Halliwells were in the sunny kitchen. For once, though, Piper relaxed at the table while Grams puttered around putting together the ingredients for cookies. "Phoebe? Maybe you should sit down, dear. You look tired."

"That's because someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Piper teased.

"Piper!" the younger Halliwell protested. A blush darkened her tanned skin. "Not in front of Grams."

"Why, Phoebe, I may be dead, but I haven't forgotten what young people do together." Penny joined in the lighthearted banter.

"Grams!" The youngest Halliwell in the room wondered if there was a bull's eye on her forehead.

Still chuckling, her grandmother finished dropping cookie dough onto a baking sheet. "OK, my dear. Enough fun and games. While I enjoy a good laugh and some peanut butter cookies, you two called me here for a reason." She put the dough in the oven and joined the two younger women at the table. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you, Phoebe."

"Sure. Well, after the thing in the bar, I was pretty wigged. I mean, I was mooning half the demon population of San Francisco while the woman I'd just slept with threatened to beat me." Adrenaline surged at the memory. "But, Piper got me to realize Faith was just playing to the crowd – making connections. She also mentioned we don't know this Slayer very well. I thought maybe you could help us figure out if she's here to help, or if she's working both sides and is part of the Source's plan."

The older witch looked thoughtful, but any answer she might have made was delayed by the husky voice from the doorway. "You got a way to make that happen, that'd be wicked cool."


	8. Chapter 8

"Faith!" Phoebe shot to her feet and was across the kitchen in seconds. Wrapping the taller girl in a tight hug, she whispered into the Slayer's neck, "I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted."

Standing stiffly in the embrace, Faith glanced around the room. An older woman regarded her with open amusement, and Piper and Leo seemed set for a big welcome back celebration. "Uh, Phoebe, gonna need my arms. Think you could step back so we can get down to business?" She was confused by the witch's actions. The conversation she'd overheard indicated doubt about her allegiance. _What's with the hug, then, _Faith wondered.

Biting her lip, the middle Halliwell stepped back. "Sorry." The diminutive brunette realized her companion hadn't handled her enthusiastic greeting well. Quietly, she started the introductions. "Faith, this is Grams." At the Matriarch's raised brows, she amended, "Our grandmother, Penny Halliwell. Grams, this is Faith." She stopped. She had no idea what Faith's last name was.

Smirking, the Slayer waited to see how the witch would deal with the awkward social situation. However, Grams had a different idea. "You're the current Slayer?" She extended a hand to the leather-clad girl.

"Sorta." Faith briefly clasped the warm hand and then moved to lean against the island, making sure she had a clear line of sight to all of her inquisitors. Her Slayer senses showed something not quite right about the silver-haired woman. "There's a lot of us these days."

"Hmmm. I thought there was only supposed to be one of you at a time." Penny shrugged. "It was quite a long time ago, though. It's very nice to meet you." She winked at Faith before continuing. "Phoebe's told me very little about you, but it isn't often I get to meet her latest conquest."

"Conquest?" The Slayer tilted her head, examining her date from the previous evening. "Yeah," she smiled slowly, "not my usual role, but Moonbeam's hard to resist, ya' know?"

Grams' warm chuckle filled the kitchen and drew the attention of a cuddling Leo and Piper. "What's so funny?" the older sister inquired.

"Nothing, my dear. Just discussing some things with Faith and Phoebe." The Halliwell Matriarch stood and stretched. "I think the cookies are about done. Why don't you sit down, Faith, and we can talk and eat."

The Slayer frowned. Cookies sounded good, but she wanted to get to the magic. Phoebe and her family deserved some peace of mind about her role in the Source's plot. A glance at Grandmother Halliwell showed a hint of steel in her eyes. "I will, thanks. Leo, I need to make a phone call. The demon in the bar is going to check my credentials. I need to let Angel know the call's coming."

"Of course," the Whitelighter replied. "There's one on the wall."

_Don't suppose you're gonna suggest I use the one in the living room. Fuck, I don't want to have this conversation with an audience._ Weighing her options, Faith pushed off from the island and grabbed the phone. Angel's cell rang a couple of times before he answered. The Slayer turned away from the gathered Halliwell clan, giving her at least the illusion of privacy.

"Hey, Big Guy. Things here are moving fast."

The centuries-old vampire didn't hesitate. "What can I do to help?"

"I made some new friends in the demon world. Gave them my Dark Slayer act." She paused, uncomfortable with the situation. "Could you make sure they know I'm on the Wolfram and Hart payroll? I implied I do some work for you."

"Faith? Everything OK?"

The brunette closed her eyes. Damn Angel and his ability to read her – even over the phone. "Five by five, Fang. I'm doing a bit of undercover work and I need a convincing background story."

"I'll let Harmony know to expect the call. I'll handle it myself."

"Cool. Thanks, Angel." Hanging up, she faced the San Francisco gang. "We're all set for the meeting tomorrow. With Angel's recommendation, I'm a shoe in for the Evil Army." She sauntered back to table and grabbed a chair. Flipping it around, she sat, arms resting on the back.

Penny placed a plate piled with the promised cookies in front of her. "Who's this Wolfram and Hart?" Phoebe asked. "You mentioned it in the bar, and it was like you'd cast a silence spell."

Taking a bite before answering, Faith finally said, "It's a big law firm in L.A. My boss kinda runs the place."

"But you aren't a lawyer." Phoebe remembered how Faith had reacted to that question in the bar.

"Nah. Like I told the demon, I do some security work. It's complicated."

"Complicated causes problems," Penny interjected. She leveled a stern look at Leo. "I know you think we don't need to know, but we do."

"What?" The blond man was clueless.

"Oh, for Goddess sake. Leo, the Elders always keep information back. It's a bad habit." Penny shook a finger at the Whitelighter. "The girls need to know everything."

Stiffening at the unexpected verbal attack, the angel elaborated. "I can't say anything, Penny. It was an order."

"Who cares about orders, Leo? Not having all the information could put the girls in more danger." The older woman stood and began clearing the table. "Since Leo won't give us a clue, why don't you, Faith?"

Weighing her options, Faith decided to hell with Leo and the PTB. She needed to know whether the sisters would want anything to do with her once they knew the truth. "Only fair, I guess. There's a lot of stuff I didn't tell Phoebe. Stuff you guys need to know."

Laying her hands flat on the table, the Slayer tried to decide where to start. It all sounded so sordid in her head. Mentally shrugging, she baldy stated, "I didn't handle the Slayer gig real well at first– went a little crazy. I killed a couple of people." She stopped. The kitchen rang with silence. "Looks like the PTB have some doubts about me, too. According to Leo, this is my last chance to prove myself."

"No way!" The middle Halliwell sounded outraged. "You must have misunderstood." She leaned across the table and grasped Faith's hand.

The Whitelighter didn't look happy. "It's true, Phoebe. I wasn't supposed to say anything. The Elders wanted Faith to make her own choices, without any outside influence." He smiled apologetically at his wife.

"It sounds like you know what you need to do," Grams put in. "However, we've missed an important part of the tale, haven't we?"

The brunette flinched. "What do you want to know?" She met the hazel eyes of the Matriarch.

"Did you mean to kill them?"

"The first time, no. It was an accident." Slow, shaky breath. "But afterward, I tried to frame a friend for the murder and tried to run. The second guy was a hit for my boss – not the current one. I worked for the Mayor of Sunnydale for a while. He had this mad plan to Ascend and take over the world. I killed a professor at UCS because he had information the Mayor didn't want anyone to have."

Sweat trickled down her back. Four pairs of eyes bored into her. Faith refused to look away. "Anything else you want to know?"

Phoebe's voice sounded small. "Why would the Elders give you a second chance?"

In that moment, Faith knew she needed the witch to understand. "No reason they should. I screwed up at every turn." She was going for broke, laying it all on the table. "After I killed Professor Worth, I tried to kill Angel. He was working with Buffy and her gang to stop the Mayor." Tonelessly, she recounted every stupid thing she'd done in Sunnydale, her attempt to kill Angel in L.A., and how she'd been in and then out of prison.

No one spoke for a long time after she finished her tale.

"My dear, I think the Elders are doing you a disservice." Grams stood up and began to clear the table.

"Penny-" Leo began.

"Hush, Leo. Think about it. Faith has rebuilt her life and is atoning for her actions. In the end, it's all anyone could ask." She patted the Slayer's shoulder. "We need to find out who these demons are and make sure you don't have to put yourself or my granddaughters in more danger than necessary." She piled the dishes and glasses in the sink and wiped her hands on a towel. "Now, I'm afraid I don't have much time left, girls. Let's go up to the attic and see what we can find in the Book."

Faith hesitated. "Me and research? Not great friends. If you don't mind, I'd like to grab a shower and hunt up some clean clothes."

Phoebe frowned. "Did you bring anything else with you? I didn't see a bag at the club."

"Nah, Moonbeam. I travel light. Besides, I didn't think I'd be here for more than the one night." She smiled. "Don't worry. I can rinse everything but the leather in the sink and I'll be good to go."

"Faith, we've got tons of stuff you can borrow. I mean, hello, three women living in the same house." Piper patted Leo on the stomach and walked toward the door. "Come on. I think we still have some of Prue's old things in the back of Paige's closet. She had this one great leather outfit."

"Um, sure." The Slayer followed the older woman up the stairs. "Hey, I'm a little confused here, Piper."

That earned a surprised look from the witch. "Only a little? You must really be used to a faster pace if that's the case."

The younger brunette smiled slightly. "Yeah, SunnyD was hopping." Faith tried to find the words for her next question. "I overheard the last part of your conversation with Phoebe. I can't see how my life story helped make you feel better about my loyalties. Why not just show me the door and get on with finding your other sister?"

Piper pushed open the door to Paige's room. "Simple. Phoebe saw you take a hit meant for Leo. We may not always know why things in her vision happen, but we know that they eventually _will_ happen. Plus, I think Grams is right. You're trying to do the right thing now." She looked at the younger girl as she opened Paige's closet. "Besides, my sisters and I may be the Charmed Ones, but we haven't always been little angels ourselves."

The Slayer waited for more as her guide started flipping through the clothes in the closet. When Piper didn't elaborate, she muttered, "I still don't get it."

"Just go with it, Faith. We trust you. Trust yourself." She found the leather pants and the matching vest and held them out. "These should let you blend perfectly with the seedier crowd. We'll steal some of Paige's jeans and a top for normal wear."

Faith examined the outfit closely. "Wow. Whoever Prue was, she had wicked good taste."

"It was really out of character for her." The older woman smiled sadly. "It's a long story for another day. She was our sister; she died not too long ago."

"Whoa! I didn't mean anything-"

"It's OK." Piper shook off the sudden gloom. "We don't talk about it much." She pulled more clothes from the closet. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'll head upstairs and help with the research."

"Thanks, Piper." The Slayer watched the other woman head for the stairs before entering the small bathroom and climbing into the shower.

"Grams, I don't even know what I'm looking for," Phoebe whined, slamming the Book closed.

"Did you see anything in the vision that might help us out?" her grandmother asked, taking the Book and flipping through it.

"Yeah, one of the vampires had a tattoo. Faith asked me to sketch it, but I never got around to it."

"Phoebe!" The younger witch flinched at the tone. "Make time. How do you expect to find the Source's army it you don't know what to look for?"

Barely managing to keep her eyes from rolling, Phoebe sighed and searched a bureau drawer for paper and pencil. Finding a dull golf pencil and a scrap of paper, she dropped to the floor and tried to draw the markings she remembered from her vision. The final image didn't do justice to what she'd seen, but it wasn't going to get any better. She climbed to her feet and held out the scrap to Leo. "Look familiar?"

Her brother in law peered at the pencil sketch. "Maybe. I can't put a name to it though." The Whitelighter stood and walked to the eldest Halliwell and both of them began comparing the drawing with images in the Book of Shadows. "I'd go to the Elders, but they weren't very helpful the last time I checked in. I get the feeling they want us to figure this out on our own." He sounded irritated and confused.

All three looked up when Piper entered the room. "Faith's getting cleaned up. She's got an outfit for the demon meet and greet tomorrow and something less scary for today." She stood in front of the Book . "Any luck?" Three dispirited nods answered. "OK, then. What's next?"

Leo's eyes widened. "I'd say take care of the demons behind you." He pushed Penny out of the way as a fireball zoomed their way.

Piper whirled and flicked her hands. The three demons froze in their tracks. "Now that's more like it," she quipped. "Pheebes, it's your lucky day."

"I'll say," her younger sister commented. "I don't think my drawing was even close." She walked up to the unmoving trio and peered at the tattoo that covered the right side of each face. "Leo," she waved at the Whitelighter, "take a look at this." The largest of the trio had different markings. The basic tattoo was the same, but a grouping of small diamonds embellished the design.

Leo peered at the markings and shook his head. "I still don't recognize it."

"Well, I don't either, but if you've got a camera, I know someone who can help us look." Faith strolled into the room, hair still damp and clinging to her shoulders. "Red and her girl are in Cleveland. The new Watcher's Council's got a huge library. If you ask, L, she'd go nuts with the research."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not sure we should bring anyone else into this, Faith." The Whitelighter frowned. "We don't usually bring in outsiders."

He looked up, shocked, at the brunette's snort. "Yeah. I'm familiar with the concept. Red's the best. If anyone can find your demons, it's her." Faith wandered around the frozen vamps and grinned at the assembled crew. "Man, wish you'd been in Sunnydale. Coulda taken out the First, no problem. Freeze 'em and stake 'em."

"Makes me feel useful," Piper quipped. "So, how are we going to get this friend of yours a copy of the tattoo?"

"Take a picture and email it?" the Slayer asked.

Phoebe waved a hand in the air. "Do you think a camera phone will be OK? And then I can download it onto my laptop."

"Hell, Moonbeam, Red's some kind of computer genius. Just get a snap, and she'll do the rest." Faith watched the witch take the picture, and asked her sister, "How long will they stay like that?"

The older Halliwell sister shrugged. "It depends. If I notice them starting to move, I can freeze them again."

"Nice." The Slayer bounced in place for a minute. "You ready yet, Phoebe? Maybe we should give Red a call before we send the info. Leo, you wanna take care of that?"

The angel looked confused. "Why don't you call?"

"Well," Faith hesitated, "we did alright the last time I was in SunnyD, but me and Red do better with lots of distance between us." At his stern look, she slumped and muttered, "Fine. I'll be in the kitchen." She stomped toward the stairs.

"Just a minute, dear," Penny called after her. "We still haven't helped you with your question." She waved airily at the frozen demons. "Take care of those things and come here. I need to get back very soon, so we'll do the spell right now."

Faith nodded and grabbed a pencil from an end table and made quick work staking the vampires. "Um, sorry about the mess," she told a glaring Piper. "I'll clean up after your grandmother does her mojo."

Penny laughed. "Don't let Piper scare you, my dear." The Matriarch moved into the center of the room and took Faith's hand. "Stand here and don't move," she instructed. "Girls, we need to form a Circle." The other two witches joined her and they held hands, surrounding an increasingly nervous Slayer.

"So, um, what exactly are you doing?" Faith asked.

The older woman smiled reassuringly. "The spell will ensure that you answer our questions truthfully."

The Slayer took a step back. "Whoa! That ain't a good idea. I mean…" she broke off, panicking. "I ain't ready for that."

"Don't worry, Faith. The effects are short-lived, and I'll keep the questions on point." Penny waited while the brunette considered that.

"OK." The husky voice wavered a bit, but the brown eyes met Grams' without hesitation.

"Let's get started, then." She raised her linked hands and began to chant:

"Ancient Spirits, I call on thee.

Grant your aid so we may see

What lies inside this Slayer's heart.

Tell us now her fated part."

Faith felt something, some kind of energy, surround her. However, when she tried to ask what was happening, her voice didn't work. She stood motionless, watching the trio of witches.

Grams spoke first. "Faith, are you working for the Source?"

Unseen power gripped the brunette and pulled the answer out. "No."

Piper took up the Inquisition. "Are you planning on betraying us by going to work for the Source?"

This time, Faith fought the power. Shaking, the Slayer gritted her teeth and tried to remain silent. She didn't last long. "No!" The single word burst from her lips, but was soon followed by others. "Not planning, but I'm afraid I'll be tempted and give in."

Everyone paused to absorb that statement.

"In the demon bar, were you tempted?" Phoebe wanted to know, had to know.

Brown eyes met brown eyes. Faith wanted to plead with the witch, but couldn't refrain from admitting, "Yes." The power pushed harder. "I wanted to take you right there; show the crowd you were mine."

Penny interrupted before things got too graphic. "Was it more than just the need to mark your possession? Were you tempted to lose control, really hurt Phoebe?"

For a minute, Faith thought the spell had faded. There was no immediate press to answer the question. Just as she relaxed, the power seized her again. "The Slayer part wanted to mark its mate. There was some temptation to go back to the before time, unleash the violence."

The Halliwell Matriarch didn't falter. "Were you in control the whole time?"

"Yes." The answer surprised Faith, who remembered the scene differently. "The need to gorge on the darkness was strong, but I wouldn't have given in. I would have killed myself first."

The room was still. Faith saw the glint of tears on all three witches' faces.

Finally, Piper choked out, "Do you still believe you are a threat to us?"

"Of course." At least this statement was one the Slayer could agree on. "I will always fear losing control. I can hear the darkness inside me, clamoring to get out."

Faith could feel the power ebbing. She waited to see if the trio had anything else for her. They did. Piper murmured, "If the urge gets too strong, will you trust us to help you deal with it?"

There was a push to tell the truth, but Faith resisted it. Then she sighed and said, on her own, "Yeah. If things get outta hand, I'll talk to one of you or call L. I promise."

Penny released her granddaughters' hands. "Wonderful. Anyone still have doubts?" She leveled a stern look at Faith. "Not you, dear. It's normal for you to have them. It keeps you on the right side this time around. Piper? Leo? Phoebe?"

"No, Grams. No doubts," Piper said.

Leo smiled. "I told Faith earlier she had my support. The Elders wouldn't have assigned her to me if they'd been all that afraid of the outcome."

Only Phoebe hesitated, and the Slayer wondered what the witch was thinking.

"Pheebes?" Piper prodded.

"I don't have any more problems with Faith's loyalties," the short brunette stated. "But…"

The Slayer couldn't take it anymore. "It's OK, Phoebe. I understand." She shoved her hands in her pockets and slouched. "I shoulda made sure you stayed at home when I went to the bar. It ain't a big deal." Faith tossed a look at her Watcher. "Since I'm going to be here awhile, I need to find a cheap place to crash and a good gym. Demons and vamps are cool for burning off energy, but Fang got me hooked on a more regular workout."

The angel looked sympathetic when the Slayer changed the subject and turned away from Phoebe. "I don't know what's around gym-wise, but you can stay here. We've got the room; there's no reason for a hotel."

"Nah. I'm gonna need a place of my own."

"I didn't mean you had to stay away." Phoebe sounded upset. "Look, we really need to talk." She glanced at her family. "Without the audience."

Still in defensive mode, the Slayer merely shrugged. "Whatever. The room's in case the Evil Army has me followed. Won't do my cover any good if they find me shacked up with the good guys."

Penny interrupted the planning session. "Well, all, I think my time here is done." She held out her arms and Piper and Phoebe grabbed her in a hug. "Oh, my dears, I do so enjoy visiting." Releasing her granddaughters, she held out her hands to Faith, who took them hesitantly. "Faith, welcome to the family. I can't wait to see how you liven things up. It's been quite staid here lately."

"Grams!" Piper exclaimed.

A warm laugh greeted her words. The Matriarch stepped back and smiled at the room. "See you later, girls." She waved her hand and faded until only shimmering golden light marked her place. The light hung in the air for a few seconds before rising into the air, disappearing when it reached the ceiling.

"Neat way to travel," Faith remarked, staring after Grams. "Bet she saves a bundle on gas."

"She's a ghost."

Faith stared at Phoebe. "Wanna try that again? It sounded like you said your grandmother's a ghost."

The brunette witch smiled widely. "And I thought you'd seen it all. She is a ghost. We can summon almost any member of our line. The spell grants them actual form for a short period. Sometimes, the Elders even send her and Mom down to help with demons and stuff."

"Wicked cool. Maybe Red woulda left B on the other side if she had that option." At Phoebe's confused look, Faith put her off. "Long, unpleasant story. Let's go take care of the vamp photo and then I'll motor. Need to find a place before dark. I want to do a little patrol."

"Sure." Her companion bit her lip, obviously wanting to say more. She didn't, however, and they walked downstairs in silence. "You go make the phone call. I'll get the picture downloaded. As soon as you have an email address, I'll send it off."

"No problem." At least, Faith hoped it wasn't. She picked up the phone in the kitchen and took a deep breath. Punching in the numbers to the Council's Cleveland Headquarters, she waited for someone to answer.

"The Academy. We train the next generation. How may I help you?"

"D?" the Slayer asked.

The younger Summers' voice chilled. "Hello, Faith. Need bail money?"

Damn. The kid still hadn't forgiven her for laughing when Red had told the gang they were seeing each other. Closing her eyes and resisting the urge to bang her head on the wall, the number two Slayer pushed on. "Naw, Dawnie. I'm good. Thanks for asking, though. Hey, Fang's got me out on a big job. Is your girl around?"

"Willow's in a meeting."

OK. Time to get insistent. _Wish the fuck Leo wasn't so big on me handling everything._ "Look, Dawn. I ain't playing. This is big. Maybe apocalypse big. So, trot your cute ass into the board room and let Willow know I need to talk to her right now."

"I'll see what I can do." Muzac poured through the line, and Faith nearly growled. Damn it. She hadn't meant to be rude. The announcement had been a shock, and B's reaction had been hysterical. It wasn't like she'd tried to keep them apart or anything. She'd just laughed. Couldn't the Scoobies ever cut her some slack?

Finally, the line opened again. "Faith? What's wrong?"

At least Red was being more mature. "Not sure. That's kinda part of the problem. We've got a big vamp crew being led by a demon. We can't figure out who the leader is, but we've got pictures of a tattoo his followers are sporting."

"You need me to do some research?" The redhead's enthusiasm for books never seemed to dim.

"Yeah. I've got a friend here who can email 'em to you. Just, I don't know your address." Faith hadn't paid much attention to the crew when they'd started talking about reviving the Council and setting up a Slayer's Academy for the new girls.

"Oh! I thought we'd left all that with Angel. I'll have to make sure that gets fixed."

Faith felt unaccustomed tears fill her eyes. The witch just accepted her as part of the team; the past shelved and locked away. _Fuck. I'm turning into a sap_. "I'm ready, Red." The Slayer readied her pencil/stake and a scrap of paper she snagged from the counter.

A smile warmed the voice on the line. "It's Willow dot Rosenberg at The Academy dot com. You can just change the name and get in touch with any of us here. Giles would love if you checked in and let him know how you are doing. He worries, you know."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Giles worried about her? "Thanks for the help. I'll get those photos off to you in just a minute. Hope you can find something cause I've got a big info gathering meet with their recruiter tomorrow. Ain't wanting to go in without a plan."

"Wow." Now Faith heard a teasing note in the witch's voice. "The Dark Slayer planning. What is the world coming to?" Willow chuckled. "Be careful, Faith. And, if you need more research or even a backup team, let me know. We could have a squad of Slayers to you in less than a day."

Mumbling another thanks, Faith hung up the phone and tried to regain some emotional control. It seemed she had more than just the sisters at her back this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling a bit more stable, Faith shoved the scrap of paper into her pocket and wandered into the living room. Phoebe sat hunched over a laptop on the couch. "Got Red's address. You ready with the picture?"

"Yeah. It's all uploaded." Faith read off the address, and watched the witch smile in satisfaction. "Done. You really think this friend of yours can help us?"

"Red's the best. She's kinda too bubbly for me, but when the world's about to end, she always manages to find a way to get us through." Now that the immediate job was over, the Slayer didn't know what to do. Phoebe had made it pretty clear she still didn't trust her. Maybe it was time for some space. She needed to think, about what the PTB had in mind, how she would handle the thing tomorrow, and the witch sitting in front of her. "I'm gonna look for someplace to stay," she said abruptly.

Phoebe looked sad. "Faith, I am so sorry. It came out wrong; don't-"

"It's no big, Moonbeam." The urge to run poured through her. _Fuck, I hate this emotional shit_. "I'll let Leo know where I'm staying, OK?" She backed away, stomach churning at the tears in the witch's brown eyes. Spinning on her heel, Faith strode to the foyer snatching Phoebe's keys from the table before wrenching the door open and fleeing.

Phoebe slammed her hand into the couch as Faith all but ran from the house. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? It wasn't like she still believed the younger girl was a threat. Just, that comment about the Slayer and her mate had thrown her. The witch needed an explanation from the intense brunette.

A chirping from her computer interrupted the internal monologue. Mail from Faith's friend.

_I got the picture. Wow. Ugly is not harsh enough. Why can't they make vamps that are attractive? grin We got a big research party underway and should have something for you soon. Tell Faith Dawn says "sorry." _

_-Willow_

Phoebe was surprised at the lighthearted email. Didn't this Willow person know how serious this was? And who the hell was Dawn? Feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion, the witch decided sleep was a high priority. Closing the laptop and climbing the stairs to the attic, she stuck her head inside. Piper and Leo were sharing Snuggle Time on the couch. "Hey, guys. I'm going to lay down for a bit. That friend of Faith's is looking for info on the tat."

"Where's Faith?" Leo wanted to know.

Flushing at the knowing look in his eyes, Phoebe mumbled, "She went to look for an apartment or something, and said she'd let you know when she found something."

"Phoebe-"

"Save it, Leo. I screwed up." The brunette shrugged. "Just a normal day in the Phoebe Halliwell Romantic Saga." She turned away and trudged to her bedroom. Stepping inside hurt. Bedclothes dangled from the rumpled bed, and the room reeked of sex. "Great. Just great," Phoebe complained to the empty room. Climbing into the high four poster, she hugged the Slayer's pillow, and slowly drifted off.

Faith drove the borrowed car with only half her attention. The rest struggled to make sense of the last twenty-four hours. The Slayer was used to performing odd jobs for the AI crew, so the trip to San Francisco hadn't set off any alarms. However, every part of her was screaming now. The brunette needed someone to talk to about it all but didn't have anyone she trusted. _Liar_, a little voice whispered in her mind. She hated that voice; it always said what went against her instincts. It had a good point, though. Faith was lying to herself, about many things.

Taking a downtown exit, the Slayer sent the Volkswagen careening onto a surface street, looking for parking. The Bay Area sucked for empty spaces. After driving around the block a dozen times, she managed to cram the car into a space built for a tricycle and climbed out. She'd found one of the city's business districts. Steel and glass soared above her. Well, there might be some places to stay around here, but she needed something more in character. _Fuck. Looks like I need to call Fang again. He's gonna get worried and come up here to 'save my ass' if I ain't careful._

Five phone booths later, Faith found one that still had the handset attached. Mumbling under her breath, she dialed Angel's direct line.

"Hello?"

_Damn, why can't Angel answer his private line. What the hell is Wes doing in Angel's office? _"Hey, Wes." Even though they'd reached a tentative peace in regard to the past, Faith still wasn't comfortable talking to the Englishman. "Is Angel around?"

"I'm afraid not, Faith. Is there something that I can assist with?"

The Slayer hesitated.

"Faith? Are you alright? Do we need to join you in San Francisco?"

"No. No, Wes. I'll be fine." Faith took a deep breath. He might be a stuffed shirt, but he'd been her Watcher once, and he was trying hard to be her friend now. "I just wanted to talk to Angel about some stuff going on here."

"I know you have a good rapport with Angel, but will I do? I've been trained to listen and offer suggestions and strategies, you know."

The Slayer bit back a laugh. "Well, OK. You have a minute?"

Papers rustled and Faith heard a chair wheel squeak. "Of course, Faith. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Wes. I'm kinda having a hard time with things." Getting comfortable on the tiny metal seat in the booth, the Slayer tried to put her feelings and questions into words. "Did Fang tell you why I'm up here?"

"No. Are you there on AI business?"

"Sort of." Deep breath. "Not really. The PTB wanted me here. They've got some big demon with his own personal army. He's fronting for some Evil. Get this, calls himself the Source of All Evil. Now, that's bad enough, but the guys upstairs are giving me one last shot at being a force for Good." Her voice cracked. "I don't think I get to retire to the Motherland if I screw this one up."

There was silence from the other end of the line. "Faith? You aren't suggesting…"

"Ain't a suggestion, Wes. Got a connection to the PTB, an angel, if you can believe it. He's kinda like my new Watcher; only, I think he's supposed to be making sure I pass all their tests, too."

"Bloody hell."

Despite the fear and uncertainty roiling in her mind, Faith laughed. "Man, they sure know how to talk dirty in England, huh?" she joked. Then she slumped, "What do I do, Wes? I'm working with a new crew and I'm about to go undercover as my Evil Twin."

"Oh, Faith…" Wes stopped, and the Slayer could just see him sitting behind Angel's huge desk at Wolfram and Hart, trying to find just the right thing to say. "My dear, the PTB are bloody pillocks."

Faith grinned. It didn't matter she had no idea what a pillock was. The sheer venom in her ex-Watcher's voice was enough. "Maybe so…" She needed to ask, but wasn't sure if Wes could help. Voice quiet, she murmured into the phone, "How do I go into the job and still keep control, Wes?

"My dear," Faith heard the strain in his voice. What was that about? "Faith, you have to start trusting yourself. I dare say you are the only one, right now, who thinks you are a danger to anyone other than the Evil set."

"What is this shit? Did all of you get together and script this?"

"Faith, what are you talking about?" The Englishman sounded stunned at the change in mood.

The Slayer realized she was now standing and that the passersby were giving her phone booth a big safety zone. She dropped gracelessly onto the seat. "Sorry, Wes. It's been a fucking long day. So, you're telling me not to worry?"

"No. I'm telling you that we trust you. Angel has said it often enough. Redemption is never easy and there is always the risk of failure. But you are aware of the risk and of your own weak spots."

"But-" Faith stopped, confused and a little angry. Didn't anyone understand? "What if the temptation's too much? I don't want to be evil again, Wes. And, if I slip, the PTB are gonna put an end to the whole deal, me included."

Responding to the frightened girl, Wesley said bracingly, "Faith, if you start to feel like you are falling back into old patterns, you call us. We are here for you. But we can't help unless we know there's a problem." He paused, waiting…When the Slayer didn't say anything, he continued. "Think about this…in Sunnydale, did you ever tell any of us how you felt? Did you ever even consider it? You aren't the same girl, Faith. You've changed almost beyond recognition."

He was right. She'd fallen off the path in Sunnydale because she hadn't believed anyone could help her. "OK, Wes. I-thank you."

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Please call whenever you need an ear. The Council may have disowned me, but I will always consider myself your Watcher."

"Rather have you than this Leo character. Man, he's big with the pep talks and morals." As she'd hoped, Wesley chuckled. "OK, Watcher-guy, I've got another favor."

"I seem to be on a roll. I believe I'm ready for anything."

The Englishman might not be able to see the dimples, but they were in full force. "I need a place to stay in the Bay Area. I could stay with Leo and his girls, but I don't want to blow my cover if the demons start poking around."

"That's easily arranged. Where are you now?"

"Um, not really sure. Hang on a sec…" Leaving the handset dangling, she stepped of the booth and walked up to the imposing building behind her. The address was listed along with the names of its occupants. She returned to the phone. "Looks like 101 Market Street."

"Let me check with Harmony. I am positive the firm has a penthouse or suite there."

"'K." Faith listened to the tasteful music and closed her eyes. She needed sleep, soon.

Wes came back a few minutes later. "Faith? Are you on foot or do you have transportation?"

"Borrowed a car from a friend." _Well, maybe she's a friend._

The Englishman rattled off an address in the Marina District and gave her driving directions. "Just talk to the concierge. He's expecting you. Can we do anything else to make your time in the Bay Area easier?"

"Nah. You've already done a bunch, and Red's doing some legwork for me. Tell Angel I'm OK." Hanging up the phone, the brunette smiled slowly. Damn. The Slayer gig wasn't so scary with a support staff.

Phoebe sighed and rolled over. The nap had been a waste of time. She's tossed and turned and kicked herself for pushing Faith away. If the Elders really were testing the Slayer, she was going to need allies, not more enemies. She'd handled the situation all wrong, and the witch only hoped she'd have a chance to make it up to the other brunette.

Thinking about Faith gave Phoebe an idea. Getting up, she searched for the Slayer's discarded clothing from the previous night. It wasn't as good as hair or blood, but Phoebe was sure the leather pants would give her enough of a link to scry for Faith. Discovering the supple garment in her closet, she exited her room and ran up the stairs. Sure enough, when she dangled the scrying crystal over their map of the City, it connected with the intersection of Union and Lombard. Dashing downstairs, the witch was surprised to see her car keys missing. The surprise lessened when she found her car wasn't in the drive. Faith must have taken it. Damn. She was going to have to ask Leo for his help.

"Leo?" she called quietly.

The angel was in the house, so no orbing. He came out of the living room, TV remote in hand. "What's up, Phoebe?"

"I need to go downtown."

He raised his eyebrows. "Faith?"

Deciding she wasn't going to get his help without at least some explanation, she offered, "I want to talk to her about my comment from earlier."

"OK. Just be careful with her. I think she's pretty fragile under that act she puts on." After getting the exact location, Leo took her hand and the witch suddenly found herself in the living room of an elegantly appointed apartment. Leo smiled and disappeared, giving her the privacy she needed for this talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe turned slowly, examining the large apartment. It wasn't as big as the penthouse she'd shared with Cole, but it was palatial by any standard. Faith wasn't in view, so the witch wandered over to the expanse of windows and leaned against the glass, peering sightlessly over the Bay.

"You don't seem to take no for an answer," the Slayer remarked, and Phoebe jerked erect. "How'd you get in? I told the guy downstairs I wasn't seein' anybody."

The shorter brunette didn't turn around. She was afraid of what she'd see in those intense brown eyes. "Leo dropped me off. I needed to talk to you."

Soft footsteps made their way through the deep carpet. "Look, Phoebe, I understand. We don't need to keep going over this. Despite the magical talent show, I get that you still don't trust me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me, either. I've pretty much fucked up my entire life."

"Oh, for Goddess sake, Faith, just shut up for a minute!" Phoebe spun around, tired of the "poor, pitiful me" crap. The Slayer stood several feet away, sitting on the arm of a loveseat. The middle Halliwell glared at the taller girl, fighting to get the sudden anger back under control. "Please, just sit down and let me explain a few things," she managed in a quieter voice.

"Sure, Moonbeam." Faith dropped onto the furniture, legs resting on the glass coffee table in front of her. "Take all the time you need." It was clear from her closed off expression that she was merely humoring the other girl.

"Thanks," Phoebe remarked dryly. She started pacing in front of the window. "First, I _do_ trust you." A small hand shot up, halting the sure-to-be sarcastic comment from the Slayer. "If you'll remember, I told Grams I didn't have any concerns about you being on the right side."

Faith simply nodded.

The witch ground her teeth at the response. "Damn it. I trust you! Forget the damned bar for a minute. Goddess, get over yourself, OK? You went all Evil Girl and I panicked. It's over. You didn't lose control, and I'm sorry for acting like a diva. If you hadn't cut me off in the attic, I was about to say I was confused about something you said during the spell."

"What was that, Moonbeam?" The Slayer's voice was a little warmer, and Phoebe smiled slightly.

"You told Grams the Slayer wanted to mark its mate."

Brown eyes widened. "Mate?"

"You don't remember?" Phoebe watched the other girl closely.

"Not really. I mean, I understood the questions and I heard myself answer. It's just kinda fuzzy now. I actually said the Slayer needed to mark her mate?" The husky voice seemed stressed.

Walking across the room, the witch sat on the table next to Faith's feet. "Yeah. Any idea what that was about?"

"Nothing I'm gonna discuss right now."

"Faith!" Phoebe smacked the crossed legs next to her, knocking them to the ground. "We have to talk about it. What did you mean?"

The Slayer shook her head. "Not talking about it right now."

Exploding from her perch, Phoebe loomed over the other brunette. "Yes, you are. I want to know what you meant. How can you talk about the Slayer like it was some separate person? And, mate? Did I blink and miss the wedding?"

She finally got a reaction from Faith. "You really want to know, Moonbeam? Fine." The Slayer stood, too. They were toe to toe now. "I _am_ the Slayer. But she was created a long time ago by some crazy dudes in England. Every new Slayer gets access to the memories of the entire Line, all the way back to the First Slayer. Now, that don't mean squat most of the time, cause most of those memories come from little girls who die before they know much. But the First Slayer can get real primal and territorial."

Faith paused, possibly thinking she'd said enough. When Phoebe just looked back at her, she grimaced and went on. "I'm sure Giles or Wes could tell you more, but B and me found a book back when we were still friends. It talked a lot about how Slayers needed a mate, someone to help balance all the superpowers running through the Line."

Phoebe backed off and sat down again. "So, you think the Slayer sees me as her mate."

"Yeah."

Almost afraid to ask, the witch asked in a very quiet voice, "What about you, Faith? How do you feel about us?"

A frustrated shrug answered her question. A minute later, Faith mumbled, "Hell, Moonbeam, I don't know. A day ago, I was just popping into town for a meeting and some meaningless sex. Things didn't follow the plan, ya know? And, I ain't real good at the emotional stuff. Rather just go out and kill something and avoid all the heart to hearts."

"Fair enough." Phoebe watched the obviously ill at ease Slayer for a while. "I wasn't looking for the long term, either. I've had really bad luck with relationships in the past." She frowned, memories threatening to overwhelm her. "But as cheesy as it sounds, some times things happen for a reason. Maybe the Elders, or the PTB, or whoever, put us in P3 because we were supposed to meet."

"Phoebe, you can't believe that mystical bullshit!"

"Why not? I see the future, Faith. I'm part of that mystical bullshit. So are you." She stood up and walked back to the bank of windows. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not proposing we head to City Hall and register as domestic partners. Not yet. I just don't think we can afford to ignore the possibilities."

"Get it out of your head, Moonbeam," the younger girl snapped. "Even if you're right and we didn't meet by accident, I ain't the kinda girl you take home to the family. How would you introduce me at parties and stuff? 'Oh, hey, guys, this is Faith, my ex-con girlfriend."

Phoebe stared out of the sparkling glass and contemplated flinging the Slayer through the flawless panes. "Do you always do this? Don't you ever get tired of playing the poor, put upon little criminal?" She was too tired for more anger. The words came out flat. "You aren't the only one to make bad decisions. I haven't done the deed and taken a life, but I've stood on the sidelines and done nothing to help. And my choices in partners? It doesn't get any worse."

"It gets worse than a convicted murderer?" Sarcasm dripped from the words.

"My ex-husband is the Source."

Faith stared at Phoebe's back, confused. "Come again?"

The witch turned slowly, staring at the Slayer with pain-filled eyes. "I was married to the Source of All Evil. For almost a year, I was the Queen of the Underworld." Lips twitched in a mockery of a smile. "So, do you still think you're unworthy of me?"

No answer seemed appropriate. Faith climbed to her feet and joined Phoebe by the windows. "This convo's over, Moonbeam. We're done hurting ourselves with the past." A callused hand caressed the witch's pale cheek before cupping the back of the shorter girl's neck and pulling her into strong arms. "I'm sorry, Phoebe."

Basking in the Slayer's comforting embrace, Phoebe slowly let go of the painful memories of Cole. "Can we move forward, Faith? Or do you want to pretend this isn't happening? I feel so much for you I can't explain or ignore."

"I-" The witch felt the tension still controlling the body holding her. "This job's got me all turned upside down, but if you aren't afraid of what's happening between us, I ain't gonna say no to seeing where it leads."

Suddenly happier than she'd ever been, Phoebe raised her head and nibbled on the Slayer's throat. "Normally, this arrangement would lead to Snuggle Time and a big getting to know you talk." Faith stiffened further. "Hey! Stop trying to back away. I said normally. We've skipped a few steps and done that part." She licked the spot she'd worked on.

"So, if we ain't gonna do a lot of talking, what did you have in mind?" Desire and laughter mixed in the warm, rough voice.

"Well, in my experience, after the talking comes the loving."

"Moonbeam, are you sure we ain't just avoiding the bigger picture? I don't want to cheat you out of the relationship thing."

Phoebe felt tears sting her eyes. The Slayer was trying so hard to do the right thing, even if her definition of right meant pulling away. "I'm sure, Faith. We haven't avoided anything. Postponed some things, sure." She stepped back, taking the other girl's hand and pulling her away from the window. "There are some ways of learning about each other than don't involve talking."

Dimples peeked out. "Got something you wanna explore?" Faith led them down a short hallway to the apartment's master suite. A massive bed covered a large portion of the room.

"I do," the witch stated firmly. She stripped quickly, watching with desire-darkened eyes as the Slayer followed her example. "Last night, we didn't really explore. We just scratched the itch, so to speak. This time, I want to make some mental notes of what turns you on and listen to you call my name when you cum."

Faith's heartbeat went into overdrive at the witch's words. "Do your worst, Moonbeam."

"Oh, no, sweetie. Only the best this time. Climb up on the bed and get comfy. I might be at this for a while."

The Slayer opened her mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut. What could she say to that? She turned and did as requested, leaning against the large pillows, waiting to see what Phoebe had in mind.

She didn't have to wait long. The brunette witch moved to the bed slowly, kneeling at Faith's side. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?" she asked abruptly.

"Yeah, but why would I want to?" the Slayer replied.

"Because I want you to simply feel right now." The witch's voice was low, hypnotic.

Feeling her body respond to the tone, Faith agreed. "I'll try, Moonbeam. Best I can do."

"Good enough, sweetie." Leaning down, Phoebe brushed her lips tenderly over the younger girl's. "This won't be like last night. I promise. No rush to the end; no competition," she breathed. Another, longer kissed followed, and the witch tangled her tongue with the Slayer's, stroking the muscle firmly before pulling away. Watching the other girl's face for reactions, Phoebe started moving her hands up and down the smooth, warm skin. She touched every part of Faith's front, making mental notes of the hot spots, before lying down against the Slayer's left side. Faith's breathing rasped from her throat, but she didn't say anything and her hands remained out of the way, gripping the sheets. Rolling until she partially straddled the taller girl, Phoebe took a hard nipple between her teeth, pulling it gently away from the Slayer's body. She added another mental checkmark when Faith groaned and arched into her.

"Moonbeam, don't…don't tease anymore."

"Sweetie, I'm just getting started. Patience is the key to lovemaking." Phoebe ignored the growl emanating from the body underneath her and went back to tormenting the Slayer's nipples.

"Patience, hell," Faith snapped. Throwing restraint out the window, she grabbed the smaller brunette and pulled her all the way on top of her body. Rough hands tangled in brunette hair, forcing the witch's head down for a searing kiss. "Much better," she purred.

"You promised to keep your hands to yourself," Phoebe panted.

"I said I'd try, witch." The Slayer smirked, feeling the witch's wetness on her stomach where Phoebe half-sat. "Admit it, this is better than that slow and easy crap."

Not wanting to give in, Phoebe tried moving away. Faith's hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. The witch stopped struggling, but not before taking control of the game back. Leaning forward and placing most of her weight on her hands at either side of Faith's head, she ground her mound into the Slayer's middle in a hard, circular motion. Her breasts brushed at the other girl's. "OK, sweetie. We'll do it your way. But," she said sharply in response to the triumphant smile, "you still keep your hands out of the way." Laughter threatened at the cute pout below her. "None of that, Slayer. We compromise or I go take care of myself and you get nothing."

"Damn, witch. You playin' hardball?"

"No balls involved, in case you haven't noticed," Phoebe couldn't resist. She stayed still until both of Faith's hands slid under the pillows at her head. "Good girl." Although she still had visions of slowly tormenting the girl beneath her, she gave in to the wild desire coursing through her. Driving three fingers into the Slayer, she grabbed the pouting lips in a rough kiss, plunging her tongue into Faith's mouth in time to her thrusting fingers. The kiss got out of control as her lover writhed underneath her and she tasted a hint of blood where she'd accidentally nipped too hard. Fingers still moving in and out of Faith's body, she locked eyes with the moaning Slayer. Just as Faith stiffened with the force of her climax, the witch noticed the brown eyes glow orange.


	12. Chapter 12

Faith dropped back to the bed, panting. "Fuck, Moonbeam, how do you do that to me?" She grinned at the witch above her. "Now, can I move my hands or do I gotta take care of you without them?"

A strange expression flitted across Phoebe's face. "Well, you can use your hands, but can you maybe tell me why your eyes were just orange?"

"Orange? You sure?"

Phoebe nodded. "That's not bad or anything, right? 'Cause I don't want to wake up married to another demon. One in a lifetime is enough."

Realizing the witch wasn't joking, Faith leaned up and kissed her gently. "No worries, Moonbeam. That's just the Slayer coming out to play." She grinned. "Guess she didn't like the slow and gentle part. She's more the 'want, take, have' type."

Relaxing now that she knew what was happening, Phoebe gave in to the desire still pulsing through her body. "So…why don't you let her do some taking, then, Faith? I think I can handle anything she's got planned."

"You sure, Phoebe?" Desire leaked into the warm brown eyes, but the witch saw her reign it in.

"Very sure, Faith." She leaned down, running her tongue from Faith's chin to the top of her right breast. "Don't lock her up, sweetie. We should be all about the sharing."

The Slayer's body tensed for just a minute before she rolled them over, pinning the smaller girl to the bed. "Don't have to ask me twice," she growled. The tanned face reflected desire, and Phoebe noticed the orange hue replacing the normal warm brown.

An irritating buzz woke Phoebe. Blinking and trying to pinpoint the low sound, the witch realized it was a cell phone. Digging around in the clothing, she located the small unit. Not hers, but Faith's. "Hey, Faith…" The other brunette didn't stir. Tossing an amused look at the sleeping Slayer, Phoebe flipped open the phone, offering a husky, "Hello?"

"You Faith?" a voice inquired rudely.

"No." Phoebe didn't elaborate, but waited to see if the caller would say more. In the meantime, she shook Faith, trying to get her awake enough to take the call, if necessary.

"Friend of mine said she's looking for some work. Put her on."

Frowning, Phoebe decided she needed to get tougher – on all counts. "She's busy right now," she told the impatient voice. "You wanna leave a number so she can call you back?" Holding the phone between ear and shoulder, the witch smacked Faith's ass.

The Slayer moved so fast, Phoebe's eyes widened. Faith was on the floor, knife magically in hand before her brown eyes opened. "What the fuck, Phoebe!" she snapped, seeing the smaller girl perched on the end of the bed.

Holding a finger over her lips, the witch mouthed the words "demon bar." Faith relaxed slightly, tossing her weapon onto the nightstand, but she remained standing. "Well?" Phoebe demanded of the unknown caller. "Leave a message or get off the phone."

There was no immediate response, then a curt, "Tell her to be at the bar tonight. Nine o'clock. I'll contact her there." The call disconnected.

"Guess we need to get going, then," Faith commented.

"Huh?"

The Slayer was already dressing when she answered, "Need a few more things and a plan if I have to be at the bar tonight."

Phoebe was confused. "How did you know that?"

"Heard the conversation, Moonbeam. Super hearing's part of the package." Faith was all business. "I need to talk with Leo before tonight. You think he'd pick us up? I don't want to risk anybody seeing us together."

Everything was moving too fast. "Sure. I can give him a call." The Slayer headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna grab some weapons. W&H got this place stocked up." Faith disappeared, leaving a confused witch behind.

Despite wanting to know more details, Phoebe dragged on her own clothes, too, wishing her lover had snuck in time for a shower before heading for home. Once she was mostly put to rights, she called out, "Leo?"

Seconds later, the angel orbed in. "Is everything OK?" He looked worried.

"Doing good, L," Faith answered, striding rapidly into the room with a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. "Me and Moonbeam need a ride to the house, is all. The meet's all set for tonight, and I want to see if Red and her crew got any information."

When the Whitelighter looked at Phoebe, she merely shrugged. "Don't look at me. She's been like this since the call came in."

Dimples flashed. "Don't get all uptight, Phoebe. I may look like I don't know what to do, but I've been a Slayer for a long time now. I don't have time to play anymore. Let's get back to your house, and we can talk plans and stuff." Faith held out a hand to Phoebe. "You ready?"

"I'll get there," the witch mumbled, grabbing the proffered hand tightly.

They reappeared in the living room at the Manor. Piper put down her dust rag, and smiled at Faith. The Slayer looked pale and sank onto the couch. "That's creepy, L. Remind me to stick to the bus next time."

The blond man smiled. "You get used to it."

"Yeah?" An eyebrow rose over brown eyes. "How long'd it take you?"

"I think it was during the McCarthy trials." Faith looked confused. "The 1950's."

"You were around back then?" The brunette snorted in disbelief. "Pull the other one why don't you?"

Piper sat down next to Faith and tilted her head at her husband. "He's actually very well preserved for a man his age. He died during World War II."

Faith wanted to ask more questions, but there wasn't enough time. "You gotta explain that to me when this is all over." She glanced at Phoebe, who was leaning against the windows overlooking the back yard. "Phoebe, can you get the computer set up? See if maybe Red's sent us some info?"

Phoebe nodded. "It's in the kitchen. Give me minute." She hurried from the room.

The Slayer waited until she was gone before turning to Leo. "I'm not letting her go with me this time." Her new Watcher started to comment, but Faith cut him off. "She told me all about working for the other side. It's more than just me freaking about maybe losing control this time. What if there are some of her former subjects in the bar or doing some contract work for the Evil Dudes? How do we explain that?"

"Alright." Leo took a seat in a wicker chair. "Is there anyone we can send with you? I can do a glamour, or do you have someone from Angel's office?"

"Wish I did, L." Faith frowned. "But I got a reputation for being a bad ass, and I almost always work alone. This is tricky enough without maybe tipping our hands before we've got the other sister back. What we really need is information. All our plans may mean nothing once I get passed the recruiter."

Piper held up a hand. "Maybe I'm out of line, but you're assuming you'll get hired."

"Yeah. Ain't no way your guy can turn me down." Faith smirked.

"Why's that?" The older witch was amused by the Slayer's cocky attitude.

Faith stood up and stretched before responding. "One, I'm a Slayer. You have to look pretty hard, even in the demon community, to get a fighter with my skills. Two, I'm an old Slayer. I ain't no B, for sure. But most of our kind don't last more than a couple of years. It means I'm good at what I do. Third," she ran a hand through her tousled curls, "I didn't play for the Good Guys the whole time. With Fang and his law firm backing my story, I'm a hell of a secret weapon if you want to end the world."

Phoebe reentered the room and began setting up her computer. "Are we really sure that's the plan?"

"It's the best the Elders had," Leo stated.

Faith nodded. "Only been a couple of times the Big Bad wanted something else. One crazy Hell God looking for a way home and a Frankenstein's monster who wanted to discover himself. All the others…world destruction and/or wholesale slaughter of humans."

"Great," the witch muttered, typing on her keyboard. "There's a message from your friend."

Faith moved behind Phoebe and read over her shoulder. "Fuck. She wants a conference call. That can't be good news." She scanned the long email. "We need to jump on this, L. I got to be on my way in a couple of hours."

In the end, Willow's instructions were simple to follow. The four members of the newly formed San Francisco crew sat around the small computer speakers, listening to the phone ring in Cleveland.

"Rosenberg," a cool voice answered.

"Hey, Red. Got your message. What's the deal?" Faith wasted no time on pleasantries.

Even over the phone, the sisters heard the smile. "Faith! Great. The research team is standing by to give you the report. Let me get them on the line." A series of clicks sounded in the quiet living room before Willow said, "OK, Paul. We're ready. The SF team's on speaker and we've got live feed arranged."

"Hello?" a nasal, English voice asked.

Rolling her eyes, Faith said, "We're here. Can we get started? I'm on a deadline."

"Oh, um, of course. We looked at the image you sent. Although there were no exact matches, there was a reference to a cult of demon warriors with a similar marking. It should be up on your screen now."

Everyone gathered around Phoebe, peering at the grainy image. "It's hard to see," Piper complained.

"Indeed. The sketch is quite old and the text not in the best condition," the voice sounded aggrieved.

Experience with Faith had Willow jumping into the conversation. "I know it doesn't look like much, but we are pretty sure that's what you sent us. The cult Paul mentioned dates back to Sparta. A vampire Turned an entire Phalanx of soldiers over the course of a few days. They've been training and Turning recruits this whole time."

"Got any _good_ news, Red?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Not really, Faith. I'm sorry. We're still looking for the demon in charge of the army, but all our contacts are too scared to talk." The image on Phoebe's laptop changed, and Willow stared at them. "I won't let this go until we have something for you. I promise."

Faith nodded. "Good enough, Red. I know you're the best at this stuff. I've got a meeting with the recruiter tonight. Can you let the girls or L know if anything hits your radar?"

A quirky grin flashed from the distant hacker. "I'll do more than keep in touch. Dawnie and I found a great translocation spell. If we dig anything up, we'll pop in to hand deliver it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Willow." Faith almost grinned at the shock in the green eyes. "Yeah, I know your name. Listen. I gotta get stuff pulled together for the meeting. If the original Sire Turned all the recruits, am I gonna need garlic around my neck for this thing?" She laid a hand on Phoebe's shoulder when the witch started to sit up. "Take it easy, Moonbeam. Just planning ahead."

Willow's voice was grave when she answered, "I can't answer that, Faith. We don't have enough information. Are you going alone?"

"Yeah. The sisters are too well known, and Leo radiates way too much goodness and crap to risk taking."

The news didn't sit well with the redhead on the computer screen. "Hold on a second, Faith." Willow moved out of camera range for a few minutes. "I've got a kind of magical homing beacon. It's in the test stages, but I want you to take it with you."

"Um, Red, I don't have time to come to Cleveland." Faith shook her head.

"Got it covered," Willow said smugly. She frowned and the Charmed crew saw her eyes flicker from green to solid blue. The air next to Phoebe wavered just before an object dropped from the disturbance. "I tried to get it to match your usual style."

Faith laughed. A solid black stone carved into the shape of a two-inch dagger lay in Phoebe's lap.


	13. Chapter 13

"OK, then. I'll take your toy and see what's the what with the Evil Army." Faith met the green eyes on the computer. "Nice to have you at my back, Will. No wonder B lasted this long."

Nodding, Willow grinned. "Anytime, Faith. You may not have a neat office at the Academy, but you're one of us. Be careful tonight." The image flickered out.

Phoebe reached for the amulet resting on her legs. "You wear this _all _the time until this is over," she said firmly. She dragged the leather thong over Faith's head, moving the hair out of the way so it rested against the Slayer's neck. "What else do we need to do for tonight?"

"I want to check with the Elders." Leo ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to think they're not telling me everything, but we have even less information than normal on this. Don't leave until I get back," he directed at Faith.

Faith nodded; although, she didn't look happy. "I can be late, L, it'd fit with the image. But if it gets too much past the meeting time, I'm going. You'll have to catch me along the way. While you visit with your bosses, Pheebes and me need a shower and a change of clothes. I kinda hustled her out of the apartment, and I don't think she likes being less than perfect."

Piper laughed at her sister's huffy protest as Leo orbed out. "On the money, Faith. Our Phoebe never goes out without a lot of prep time. While you're getting ready, can I fix you some dinner?"

"Damn, that'd be great." Faith smiled at the older Halliwell. "Thanks, Piper. You still got that hot leather outfit you showed me? I left it behind this morning."

"It's on Phoebe's bed." Piper smiled gently. "Food'll be on the table when you're ready, girls."

The Slayer winked at the brunette as she left before turning back to Phoebe. The witch sat disconsolately on the couch, staring at the hardwood floor. "Hey, Moonbeam. Why the long face? We're getting ready for some action. That's good."

"Is it?" Phoebe glanced up. "You're going off to meet with a demon who may or may not try to make you a vampire. You aren't taking backup. We have a homing thing which may or may not work. Good?" her voice rose slightly. "I don't agree."

Regarding the other woman quietly, Faith murmured, "Phoebe, it's what I do. This time, yeah, we got a few more problems than I'm used to. But, I'm a Slayer. It's all about action, and danger, and not knowing if you're still gonna be there in the morning." Running a warm hand along Phoebe's neck below her ear, Faith asked, "You still think a relationship is something you want to explore?" Her voice was huskier than normal.

The witch surged to her feet. Standing right against Faith, she pressed her lips to the Slayer's pulse point. "Yes. I want to be with you, Faith. Just don't expect me to be happy you're doing this alone." She pulled away and smiled up and her companion. "My thought: go in with your own army, and take no prisoners."

Chuckling, Faith began dragging her to the stairs. "Well, Red and her crew almost make an army, but they're all a bit green, if you know what I mean. I'd need trained soldiers, not little girls at my back." Flinging an arm around Phoebe's shoulders, Faith started up the stairs. "Now, I ain't got time for any shower games, but you think you could help me into those leathers? I'm thinking another pair a hands might help me get them on."

"Mmmm. You know. I always thought Prue looked hot in that outfit, but, baby, you're going to look dangerous in those. I'm not sure I can let you out of the house like that." Phoebe moved away from Faith before smacking her ass and running up the stairs.

"Gonna pay for that, Moonbeam!" Knowing the witch couldn't get far, Faith hung back for a minute before giving chase. She caught a laughing Phoebe just inside her bedroom and picked her up. Marching them both to the bed, she dangled the smaller girl over the mattress. "Think you're going to be my domme, Moonbeam? Huh?"

"Now that you mention it," Phoebe got out between giggles.

Screaming in mock horror, Faith tossed the witch into the middle of the bed and jumped on top of her. "Now, just how do you think you'll manage that?"

Phoebe wiggled under the Slayer, trying to get free. "Hey, no fair!" she protested. "You weigh a ton."

"Not nice! Now you can pay for that insult, too." Dimples evident, Faith laughed. "Damn, too fricken bad I gotta get ready for this meeting. You and me need to do a little reconnecting. Seems you've forgotten who wears the pants in our little family."

"I didn't forget, but I think it's time someone knocked you off your pedestal." Phoebe concentrated and levitated them off the bed.

Eyes wide in shock, the Slayer jerked, losing her hold on the witch and falling the short distance back down. "How the hell did you do that?"

Floating effortlessly above the Slayer, Phoebe smirked. "I'm a witch, remember? I have two powers. I see the future, and I can levitate." She floated back down, snuggling up to the Slayer. "It comes in handy when fighting off demons. I got tossed out a window once, and then I flew after a demon like Superman. I thought Piper was going to kill me. It was broad daylight."

"Yeah, Supergirl would certainly cause questions." Faith sighed. "I need to get ready, Phoebe. Can you get the outfit ready? It won't take me long to shower."

The mood in the room shifted. "Yeah. Go ahead. I'll shower after you leave." Phoebe dropped her eyes, tracing the design on the comforter with a single finger.

Faith didn't know what to say. Never having been in a relationship while Slaying, she had no idea how to handle the witch's fears. "I'm sorry, Moonbeam. I wish it was different."

"No!" Raising shocked eyes, Phoebe tried to explain. "I'm scared, yeah. But I want to be with you. I'm mad at me, Faith, not you. If I hadn't been so stupid and married Cole, I could be with you for the meeting."

Blinking back tears at the response, Faith rolled over until she could grip the witch's face. "Moonbeam, I wouldn't take you even if you weren't Royalty. Having you there…fuck! I'd be so busy worrying about you, I couldn't do my job. And, if anyone even tried to touch you, I'd kill them."

"You wouldn't," Phoebe disagreed. "You'd do your job, Faith. It's who and what you are. I expect you to worry about me, but we'd get the job done and then come home and enjoy being together." She turned her head, kissing the weapons-roughened palm. "Go, before I can't let you go."

Swallowing hard, Faith nodded jerkily and climbed out of the bed. Without looking back, she strode out of the bedroom and down the hall. Her hands shook as she turned on the taps in the shower stall. Stripping hurriedly, she stepped under the pounding water, flinching only slightly at the freezing temperature. She stood there, leaning against the molded plastic, until her teeth were chattering. Scrubbing herself roughly, she cleaned up and tried to get her emotions under control. She had to be on her game tonight. No mistakes. No being distracted. Finally, she couldn't take the cold anymore. Fumbling with the towel, Faith got rid of most of the water on her body and in her hair and walked down the hall to Phoebe's room.

"You didn't come down the hall naked, did you?" Phoebe asked with a grin.

"Yeah. What? L's never seen a naked woman before?"

"Well, I assume he's seen Piper, but, Faith, he was raised in the 1930s. He blushes at the word sex." The two shared a laugh. "I got your clothes ready, and I picked up the weapons duffel, too."

Feeling some of her earlier depression returning, Faith fought to keep her expression neutral. "Thanks, Moonbeam." She grabbed the leather pants and started to struggle into them. "Fuck, these are tight. I may need to oil myself up."

"Oh, no. No way. If you do that, you are not getting out of here tonight…maybe not even tomorrow," Phoebe said huskily. She stared at the partially dress Slayer, feeling her heart rate increase. "Let me help get those on." Trying not to touch the tanned skin more than absolutely necessary, the witch yanked and tugged on the supple leather until it rose over the Slayer's slim hips. "See that wasn't so hard." She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "Now, put on the vest and choose your weapons."

Faith grabbed the vest and put it on. It fit tightly, snugging up to her breasts. "Wow. Good thing I was planning on wearing the hardware on the outside. No way is anything getting between me and this leather." She stepped into her black boots, completing the outfit.

Phoebe let her eyes slide down the Slayer's muscled frame. "Yeah. No way." She licked dry lips. "You certainly fill those out better than Prue. And you look a lot more natural in them." She bent and picked up the weapons bag. "What do want out of here?"

"All of it," Faith answered. "I picked stuff that I can group together. See?" She pulled two daggers in thigh sheaths out of the bag and put them on. A second foray into the bag added a pair of stiletto blades that slid into places inside the Slayer's boot. "One more left." She took a thin silver chain out and fastened it around her midriff.

"You brought jewelry?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Giving her a mocking look, Faith took it off again. "Not exactly." She swung the narrow chain at one of the pillows. When the metal connected with the fabric, the witch heard a tearing sound and stuffing flew through the air. "It's made outta some weird material that acts like a blade."

"Neat," Phoebe said faintly. "Very James Bondish."

Donning the jewelry again, Faith made sure all her weapons were seated correctly and then turned to face the witch. "It's time, Moonbeam. Let's go see if your brother-in-law is back." She held out a hand, smiling slightly when Phoebe took it. They walked downstairs together.

Piper looked up from the cutting board when they entered the kitchen. "Whoa! Faith that's…whoa!" she exclaimed.

"I'm thinking of making her wear a floor-length cloak over it," Phoebe griped. If her _sister _reacted that way, what the hell were the demons going to do. She frowned, not happy with that thought.

"Before you guys get all overboard with the redressing, I'm supposed to look like this. The Dark Slayer was all about sex and danger. If I go in looking like a B clone, in summer dresses and sandals, I'm dead."

"You think the demons would kill you for your fashion sense?" Piper asked with a laugh.

Faith shrugged, grabbing several sandwiches from the tray on the island and plopping them on the table. Sitting in a chair, she devoured the food in seconds. "Damn, Piper, this is good. I think I'm gonna steal you from L and chain you up in my kitchen."

Raising an eyebrow, Piper dried her hands on a towel. "Hmmm, I don't think that would work, sweetie."

"No? Think your husband can take me?" Faith grinned cockily around a bite of food.

That got a laugh from both sisters. "No, Faith. _I_ can take you." Not waiting for a response, the oldest Halliwell flicked her hands at the Slayer, and the flower pot on the table exploded.

Glancing between the pottery shards and the smirking witch, Faith swallowed the food in her mouth and grumbled, "Fuck. Why the hell am I even here? Just turn you lose on the bad guys. Might be a little messy, but who cares? They're just demons." She went back to shoveling in sandwiches. "Leo back yet?"

"Not yet. Do you need to leave?" Piper asked.

Faith nodded. "Soon."

"Leo?" The older witch called out. "Hey! I know the Elders have trouble telling time, but you need to come back now. Faith's going to be late for the meeting." No shimmering blue light appeared, and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at the ceiling. "I mean it, Leo. You need to come back now!"


	14. Chapter 14

All three of the women stared expectantly at the ceiling, but Leo didn't orb in. "I'd say that means the PTB got something to hide," Faith said grimly. "When L gets back, tell him no hard feelings. I know he would have been here if he could." She stood up, kissing Phoebe quickly. "Be safe, Moonbeam. I'll contact you when and if I can."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Phoebe asked. "I thought you'd go back to the apartment after the meeting."

"So did I, but you heard Red. These guys Turn their recruits." She held up a hand to stop Phoebe's protest. "I ain't letting them do that, but I don't think I'll be leaving after the drinks are over." Catching Piper's eyes, she tilted her head toward the door before leaning down and kissing Phoebe gently. "I'll call or whatever as soon as I can. You guys keep working on the research and stuff here."

Faith stepped back and turned blindly for the door. For the first time, leaving, walking away was hard. She could hear the intense voices behind her as she strode from the room. Once free of Phoebe's worried eyes, she leaned against the wall, head bowed, pushing the emotions deep down inside. No matter how much she tried, though, Faith couldn't get them all locked down. _Fuck, this is gonna be way harder than working for the Mayor. At least with him, I had some real Scooby-hate to build on_. Latching on to that thought, Faith concentrated on the long-ago bitterness and rage. It worked.

The Slayer could still access her longing for Phoebe, but it was a stretch. Swallowing her regret at that, Faith stood up straight, mumbling the cloaking spell to hide her weapons and fussing with the knives at her thighs until Piper came out of the kitchen. "You aren't doing yourself any favors, you know," she announced.

"She upset?" Faith inquired.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What do you think? You drop the whole 'I won't be back tonight, honey' thing on her and then you walk out before she has a chance to say goodbye. I wouldn't want to be you when this is all over."

Voice cool, Faith commented, "There might not be a me when this is over. Phoebe's vision has me down for the count, remember?" Then, before Piper could answer, she forged ahead. "Look, I ain't got a lot of time for the Prophesies are Beatable workshop. There's some shit you need to know before I do the meeting, and Moonbeam ain't in any condition to hear them."

The change in Faith was noticeable. This was the Slayer, and Piper nodded reluctantly. "OK. What do I need to know?"

"This charm Red sent is untested. I don't know how it works, but if you need to reach me or I don't check in every couple of days, give Red a call. Once I'm inside, I may only be able to get information out in pieces, and there's no guarantee I'm gonna be ranked high enough to know the big plan. If things get ugly up top, call Red or Angel. They've got a lot of resources." Faith shrugged. "Hell, it might not be a bad thing to call 'em tonight and get a plan in place. Otherwise, it might take too long to get them here."

"You don't think this plan is going to work, do you?"

Faith hesitated a long minute. "It's risky. We don't know enough to send me in, but it's the best we got. I don't like Phoebe's vision. I ain't looking forward to sleeping the Big Sleep, and she couldn't tell us if we win or not. The odds are bad, Piper. There are four of us against an army." She cocked her head, listening intently. "I gotta split. Phoebe's moving around in there."

The oldest Halliwell watched the leather-clad Faith walk out the door, whispering softly, "Be careful, sweetie."

Faith stalked down the sidewalk, muttering. On a scale of one to ten, she'd score a thirty for stupidity. Without Leo, she had no mode of transportation to the meeting. Deciding to try calling for her new Watcher, she glanced around to make sure no one could see her. "Hey, L?" No funny blue lights or angels appeared. "This is fucking stupid," she complained. "Look, um, Elders, PTB guys, whoever. I'm really trying to follow the rules and all, but I got a problem. No car. Now, it might not be a big deal for you, seeing that you can just pop in and outta places. But it's a freaking long walk to the bar, and I can't afford to be late."

No one showed up. Growling under her breath, Faith started jogging down the street. She should have let Phoebe dress her in that cloak. Skimpy leather outfits and weapons weren't really ideal for a run. Faith risked a little Slayer speed, and began to travel more quickly. She moved through the neighborhoods effortlessly.

"Faith."

She stopped abruptly. "Leo?" Faith looked around. She was alone.

"I'm sending someone with the car. Just stay there," Leo said.

"What the fuck? Where are you, and how can I hear you?"

Sounding frustrated, Leo commented, "I don't have time to explain. The Elders heard your request and they are permitting me to help you get to the meeting. I can't do any more than that right now. This is the first part of your testing, Faith. You have to pass the recruiter on your own."

Faith nodded. "Great. Just so you know, L, your bosses suck. They're sending me in with too little information. If they want me dead, why not just get it over with? Why not just end it right here?" Clenching her fist around the hilt of the knife near her right hip, she snarled, "I fucking hate games."

No words answered her questions, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder briefly. Seconds later, Phoebe's Volkswagen pulled up to the curb, and a man got out. "We apologize for the inconvenience, Slayer," he said. "Please be safe in your endeavors." He nodded quietly and disappeared.

"Freaky," Faith muttered at the empty space before scrambling into the car. The dashboard clock said she was already late for her meeting. She stepped on the gas and zipped down the road. Twenty minutes later, she nosed the car up to the curb. It was time. She undid the cloaking spell. Letting the anger gain a little more control, she slid out of the car and strolled inside.

It was far busier than it had been the day before. Smoke blanketed the room, stinging her eyes. Making sure her face betrayed nothing, Faith paced to the bar. "So, where's this contact of yours?"

"You're late," the bartender commented.

"What? You some kind of alarm clock? Is he here or not? I got some other offers on the table, and no time for games." Faith's senses screamed from the sheer number of demons and vampires in the room, and she gritted her teeth.

The dark-skinned demon regarded her coldly for a minute, then nodded. "Back corner. He's alone."

"Fine." Not sparing a glance for the bartender, she made her way through the close-set tables. At the back, hidden in the shadows, Faith made out a small table, with a cloaked figure. Ignoring the fear twisting her stomach and the scream of her Slayer senses, she stopped in front of the large vampire. "I'm Faith. I hear you're hiring."

"Sit down, Slayer." The vampire leaned over the table, and Faith saw his features for the first time. Close cropped blond hair topped a rugged, scarred face. Cold grey eyes scanned the room restlessly.

Obligingly, Faith grabbed a chair, spun it around, and sat down, arms folded along the back.

"My name is Pausanias."

Faith waited, but the cloaked vampire didn't continue. "That's it? You brought me down here to tell me your name?" She smirked. "You need a different pick up line, pal."

The grey eyes yellowed as the Recruiter vamped out.

Damn, this was getting old. "Look, am I supposed to be impressed? I thought you were here to recruit me for something big, but if this is all you can do, I'll go back to LA and see if W&H got anything going." She started to stand.

A powerful hand shot out, impeding her departure. "Enough games. You are just as my sources said." Pausanias returned to human visage.

Faith felt her tension rise. This was it, the big test. "Hope you asked the right people. Lot of enemies out there, wanting to fill your ears with a lot of lies."

"Worried, Slayer?" Amusement flickered

"Nah, but I'm gonna be awfully pissed if you don't hire me. I did some checking of my own," Faith bluffed, sweat slicking her skin. "You've got the demon world so worked up, even my old boss couldn't get more than a sentence or two."

Pausanias chuckled at that. "So, we each have done our reconnaissance. Impressive. I was lead to believe you were too impulsive for that. This may work even better than planned."

Faith relaxed just a little. It seemed she was almost in the door. "Don't count your Evil Slayers yet, Big Guy. You ain't told me what I'm interviewing for."

"For that information, I brought along an associate." Amusement twisted the thin lips, and Pausanias gestured to someone behind Faith. Despite the unease that goose pimpled her body, she calmly met the Recruiter's eyes and didn't turn.

Phoebe stared blindly at the tabletop after Faith left. The Slayer' words haunted her. _What did she mean…if she came back? Of course she's coming back._ Hard on the heels of her thoughts, though, was the image of Faith with a knife in her chest. Blinking back tears, Phoebe stood and starting cleaning up the remains of dinner. Her mind ran in circles, trying to find a way to halt the action in her premonition. Finally, in frustration, she threw the glass she was washing across the room, where it shattered against the wall.

"Phoebe?" Piper called, rushing into the room. She took in the glass shards and her sister slumped over the sink and slowly made her way across the room. "Hey, she'll be OK," she whispered, pulling Phoebe into her arms.

"I'm so scared, Piper," Phoebe answered back. She leaned into the sisterly embrace, fighting back tears. "She's all alone, and we can't help her."

As much as she agreed with her sister, Piper knew she had to refocus the conversation. They had to find out about the demon army so they could pull Faith out. "She's not alone, Pheebes; get that out of your head. She's got us, and that woman in Cleveland, and her boss. We're all trying to help out." She dropped her arms and stepped back. "Now, I'm going to clean up the mess you left in my kitchen. You go check the Book. We have a little more information than we did earlier."

"OK, Piper. I'll try," Phoebe offered. She turned, trudging out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The attic was quiet as the witch opened the book. The yellowed parchment pages rustled gently. "Medusa…Banshee…Balthasar." Glaring at the page, Phoebe barely resisted the urge to rip it from the book. "Damn you, Cole. Damn you," she snarled

Shaking with pent up rage, Phoebe examined every page, every word of script, but found nothing. Nothing on the tattoo or the Turned Spartan soldiers. Picking up the large tome, she carried it across to the couch, dropping onto it and opening the Book one more time. As she leafed dispiritedly through the information again, the windows blew open and wind whipped through the room. Blinking against the leaves and debris whirling around her, Phoebe stood up and staggered across the room, forcing the large window closed. She looked out the window. Clouds rolled in from the Bay. Sighing, Phoebe went back to the Book – and stopped. A shaft of sunlight poured through the window, highlighting one of the pages on demons. Curiously, Phoebe traced the drawing of the demon Balthasar. "What do you have to do with all of this?"


	15. Chapter 15

Phoebe was still standing there, staring at the page on Balthasar, when Piper entered the attic. "Did you find something?"

"I don't know," Phoebe replied slowly. "Look." She held out the book.

"You were looking at Cole?" Piper frowned. "Why would that help us? We vanquished him, remember?" She waved a hand around. "You know, potions, big explosion, glass flying everywhere?"

The scene in the penthouse would probably never go away. "Yeah. But, how many times did we vanquish him before? What if he's still around?"

Piper sobered. "You think _he's_ still the Source? And he hired this group of vampire soldiers to take us out? Damn. That's not good. Leo! God damn it, Leo, enough is enough."

There was no answer.

"Does that mean we're right?" Phoebe stood up, and started to pace. "What do we do, Piper? If the Elders won't let Leo come back, and Faith is out of reach, how do we get to Paige?" _And, how do we get Faith out of there?_

Fighting her own worry, Piper said quietly, "First, we stop panicking and we start thinking. Did you see something when you touched that page? How did you know Cole was involved?"

"I didn't see anything." Phoebe dropped onto the couch. "I was looking at the Book and the wind blew the window open. And when I got back from closing them, it was opened to this page and the light was shining on it."

Piper stared hard at her younger sister. "You think Grams…?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"OK," Piper joined Phoebe on the couch. "How do we find out if Cole is still around?"

"Well, scrying is out unless there's more frozen Cole flesh in the fridge?" Phoebe half heartedly inquired.

She received a head shake in response. "Paige went a little crazy with the potion-making that day. Used the whole batch."

"Info gathering trip to the Underworld?"

"Not without Leo or Paige to orb us there," Piper answered. Then she reconsidered. "Unless we can write a spell to get us there."

Phoebe sat forward. "Not us, Piper. _Them!_"

"Them, who?"

"Faith's friends from Cleveland. Remember? Willow said something about a teleporting spell she wanted to try." She gripped Piper's hand. "What if we asked them to give us the spell?"

Piper hesitated. Maybe what they really needed was to get Willow and her crew to help them out in person. "You know, Faith talked to me before she left," she said hesitantly. Brown eyes glared at her until she continued. "Her advice was to call Willow and her boss in LA tonight and have them head this way."

Turning away and walking over to stare out the window, Phoebe asked, "She didn't trust me?"

"No, sweetie. She was worried about you. I don't think Faith's very used to dealing with other people's emotions." Piper got up, too. "You want to get ahold of Willow? I'm sure she can call Faith's boss, too."

"Yeah, I can do that." Phoebe pushed away from the window. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Getting the house ready to bed down an army."

Faith stared at her Recruiter with a bored expression. Then her body erupted in cold chills at the high-pitched, lilting voice that drifted over her shoulder. "Oh, dear, Miss Edith. Look…One of those nasty killers. Always ruining my parties."

If Faith hadn't been watching Pausanias, she would have missed the look of near fear in his eyes as his companion joined them. A thin brunette in a black dress slithered up on Faith's right, not quite touching her side. The stunned Slayer watched long red nails stab the air in front of the porcelain doll clutched tightly to her chest. "Miss Edith will have to be punished for inviting it."

"Lady Dru, this is Faith."

The fingers poking at the doll stilled. Dru looked at Faith, long, pale fingers sliding up and down her own legs as she undulated, eyes peering at something only she could see. "Faith? Is that its name?" Laughter tinkled from her lips. "Trust this?" Blood red nails waggled in Faith's face just before the vampire moved in close, sniffing deeply. "Oh, oh, I smell blood. So much blood. Makes my tummy all hungry."

Shuddering, Faith tried to think of something, anything to say. Finally, she forced herself back into character and smirked at the female vamp. "Hey, Dru. You here to tell me about the job?" She made the mistake of looking directly into Dru's eyes. They sucked her in, and a quiet voice began calling out to her.

Faith struggled against Dru's pull. Sweat poured off of her as she fought the darkness in the vampire that spoke to her, taunted her. She slid a hand up her thigh, tugging one of the knives slightly out of the sheath. A single finger ran along the razor-sharp blade, and the pain snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey, you think you could give me a little space here? You try to bite me, and I'm gonna stake your freaky ass," Faith said, completely repulsed by Dru's closeness. "Fuck, what's with all the sniffing and blood stuff. Pretty sure I showered this morning" She leaned forward, away from the vampire, and put her hands on the table. "Let's end the floor show with the doll lady here. Just tell me what job you have in mind."

Irritation flickered in Pausanias' eyes. "Direct your questions to the Lady Dru," he snapped coldly. "And watch your manners, Slayer. Or I may ask her permission to teach you how to treat your superiors."

Dru ignored the exchange. Swaying to some inner tune, she hovered close to Faith. As she danced, she crooned. "Such pretty pictures. Daddy and his dark mistress, bloody slayers watching on. Miss Edith says she's jealous, but the stars tell me she has a witch of her own."

Taking a deep, slow breath, Faith fought to stay seated. "OK. I'm trying to work with you here. Really. But, I have no idea what she just said. I'm all for a job, but I don't work blind. Lay it all on the table, and then I can give you my answer."

"The Lady's visions are never crystal clear, Slayer." Pausanias frowned, but nodded. "However, your caution does you credit. I cannot fault that." He looked to Dru, fussing with Miss Edith's dress and humming tunelessly. "My Lady? Can you explain what your vision means? I cannot ask a soldier in my command to go into battle with so little information."

Dru didn't look at the grizzled warrior. Still gazing raptly at Miss Edith, she whispered, "Daddy will be so pleased his Pet ignored the Angel Beast's warnings. Give her the middle of the chosen three as a gift."

Faith swallowed hard. Voice tight with tension, she asked, "Chosen Three?" Her hand shot out, signaling the bartender. "She mean the Charmed Ones?"

She scored a hit. Pausanias couldn't hide his surprise. "What do you know about the witches?"

_Fuck. Definitely Phoebe and crew. Does thin and freaky know more than she's letting on?_ Stalling for time, Faith ignored the question and placed her drink order with the demon who appeared at her shoulder. "Make a deal with you, Big Guy. You spill the whole thing about this job, and I'll tell you about the Charmed Ones. Until then, I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy my drink."

She leaned back in her chair, pretending to study the ceiling while Pausanias gnashed his pointy teeth.

Faith's Slayer senses sang a new tune, and she restrained the urge to draw her daggers. This felt far different than the rest of the baddies littering the bar. Immense power and unimaginable evil. If she ever made it out of this alive, Faith knew she owed Phoebe and her sisters a new outfit. No one was going to be able to wear this one again. It clung to her sweat soaked body.

"Faith." A new voice addressed her and Faith casually brought her attention back to the table.

Dru had stopped singing to Miss Edith and swayed sinuously behind a handsome man. Faith was about to applaud her choice in men when the man's aura nearly knocked her over. _He_ was the source of the evil.

"Yeah. Who're you?" She had to be careful. This –man? demon? – was a far cry from a simple vampire soldier.

A charming smile warmed the black eyes across from her. "Cole. Cole Turner."

Her skin crawled. Clamping down of the urge to run, Faith smiled and let her eyes caress Cole. "You here with Lady Dru, or you looking for something with a pulse?"

"Actually, Dru is here at my request. A favor, if you will." A well-manicured hand waved at both vampires. "Forgive me. I knew this job was out of the ordinary. I shouldn't have sent my old friends to handle it. If you'll bear with me for just a little longer, I promise to answer all of your questions."

Faith shrugged, appearing to consider the request. "Hell, CT, I dunno. This is getting too complicated. Miss E and her girl toy babbling about daddies and witches. I'm more of a stab and go type."

"I understand, Faith. However, I think you'll find this job is perfectly suited to your skills."

"Whatever."

Cole rose and gestured with his hand. The wall behind him wavered and whirled. When the motion ceased, Faith stared in shock at shiny metal elevator doors. "Man, what is it with the elevators to Hell?"

"You visited the Underworld before?" Cole looked almost surprised.

"Faith the Dark Slayer, remember? I'm on the fast track and all." Faith avoided a direct answer.

Still smiling, Cole put his hand on a plate beside the doors and they slid open soundlessly. "Faith?" He cocked an eyebrow and waited.

Faith heaved a theatrical sigh, and forced shaking legs to work. Stepping into the car, she spun slowly to face the doors while her three companions joined her. At some unseen signal, the doors closed and they began to descend.


	16. Chapter 16

To hear Angel talk about the elevator at Wolfram and Hart, express elevators generally fell rapidly. However, the ride was steady and smooth. Faith stared determinedly at the three people in front of her, sweating skin chilling in the cool air. After an eternity, the car reached its destination and the door slid open. Filing out behind her companions, Faith let her senses roam the black stone corridors. The number of demons was immense, but scattered. One large concentration tingled somewhere to her left.

"Something wrong, Faith?" She snapped back to awareness, meeting Cole's eyes.

Shrugging, she muttered, "Nah. Just surprised at the difference. The stops at W&H are all white and shit." Faith forced a grin. "You don't have any big cats around, right?"

White teeth flashed in the dim lighting. "No. No cats, I am afraid." Cole walked down the corridor to the right. Faith followed. "Did Dru tell you her vision?"

"She did some mumbling about me and a witch and the Angel Beast. Wasn't quite sure about the whole thing." All the corridors looked the same. Faith was already turned around. There would be no finding the elevator again without an escort. "You going to fill me in on the real story?"

The corridor emptied abruptly into a large chamber. Faith sucked in a deep breath. An intricate design marked the stone floor. The room in Phoebe's vision?

Luckily, her host hadn't noticed. He strode across the room and Faith hurried in his wake. A raised dais, complete with throne-like chair, covered the back corner of the chamber. Cole draped himself into the chair, left leg thrown over the arm. "Dru's visions are hard to unravel, but you won't need to worry about that. Your job is to get close to this witch." He thrust a photo into Faith's hand. "Her name is-"

"Phoebe." Faith flicked a glance at the altered picture. The jagged edges showed it had been torn in half, with Phoebe's companion missing.

A cold smile touched Cole's lips. "Just how do you know her?"

Thrusting her hips out slightly, Faith purred, "Met her in some bar a couple of nights ago. She took me back to her place for a little fun. Girl's got wicked skills."

All charm disappeared from the handsome face, and Cole's eyes turned solid black. Power emanated from him as he ground out, "You expect me to believe you?"

Time to start name dropping. Faith knew Phoebe had been the witch in Dru's vision. She had to have a plausible story to explain that… "You ever met Angelus?" Receiving no reply, Faith shrugged and went on. "He's got this Seer in LA. She had some dream or something about me coming here and hooking up with this Phoebe." Meeting the still midnight eyes, she smirked. "You need to see about recruiting Queen C. She's way easier to understand than Dru."

The energy surrounding Cole slowly dissipated. "I see." He steepled his fingers. "This is unexpected news."

"But, it all works out. I figure you want me to do a bit of spying or something." Faith jumped up to sit on the altar. "This way, if the girls find out you're around, I'm in the clear."

"Perhaps." Cole lapsed into brooding silence until Faith snorted.

Pulling her legs up and crossing them Indian style, the Slayer mocked, "You and Angel. Man, what's with the grim and grumpy routine? You want me to make friends with Phoebe or not? And, if I do, should I just play spy or do I take her out of the picture permanently? I'm all done playing."

Cole didn't answer immediately. "Spy, for now. You might get the chance to kill later."

"Now we're talking," Faith enthused. She clenched her hands, nails digging painfully into her palms. "I just need one more piece of information, and then we're good to go." When her almost-employer met her eyes, she refused to look away. "My fee. I don't do charity work."

"Ah, yes. The fee…" Cole flicked his hand and a scroll appeared. "I assume you know what this is?" he asked, waving the object.

"Standard Evil Employment Contract. The Boss uses them." Sliding off the altar, Faith leaned back against it, arms crossed. "Do only as instructed…blah, blah, blah…Get the job done and get paid…Don't get it done, lose my soul and burn in Hell. That about right?"

Cole laughed, head thrown back. Finally, he calmed enough to say, "Rough around the edges, but close enough." He sat forward, sober. "You do this job, you'll be set for life. Fail me and you will pray to merely burn in Hell."

Rolling her eyes, Faith fought off a shudder. "So, set for life. Does that mean money only or are we talking houses, jets, and all the amusement I can think of?"

"Name your price." Cole watched her intently.

Sensing a trap, Faith hesitated. Angel had warned her this might happen. "A million dollars, cash. Nifty recommendation for my next employer." She tapped her lips, thinking. "And, if I don't have to kill her, Phoebe."

Cole's eyes disappeared again. Black pools of evil glared at her. "Out of the question."

"You sure?" Faith did flinch this time. Cole was _really_ unhappy about Phoebe. "Whatever. Plenty of other good lays out there. But, if I don't get to keep the girl, the price goes to two million and the good word."

"Done." Cole waved his hand and the scroll unrolled and floated to the surface of the altar.

Not bothering to read the lengthy document, Faith pulled a dagger and jabbed her index finger. Blood welled, dripping onto the signature line, sealing her to the deal. Sticking her finger in her mouth, Faith turned back to Cole.

"Any questions before you go?" The charming smile was back.

Examining her now clean finger, Faith considered that. "Maybe. How close do you want me to get? The occasional fuck and then search the underwear drawer or should I try roses and candlelight?"

"Make it more like friends with benefits for now." Cole's voice rumbled through the chamber. "Phoebe needs to get to know someone before she'll let them into her life."

"Got it." Faith bounced in place. The set up wasn't getting her a chance to run information to the good guys. Maybe, though… "I need a place to train. It's not something I can do up top without a lot of questions. Pausanias mentioned his soldiers. Think he'd mind if I helped keep his guys in shape?"

She surprised Cole. Staring at her for a moment, he finally uttered, "You don't really fit the Army's recruiting standards."

"Hey, I ain't volunteering for a uniform and barracks life. Just a chance to work out some aggression while I'm making nice with the witch."

Cole nodded. "I'll make the arrangements. Anything else?" An undercurrent of impatience ran through the smooth voice and Faith backed down.

"I'm good." She raised her arms over her head, stretching. "So, you want me to check in when I've got something?"

"Someone will contact you." He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You need to be with Phoebe, not running back here all the time. Now, let's get you upstairs." The world wavered and disappeared while Faith screamed silently.

Phoebe rocketed downstairs, intent on contacting Willow. Her laptop still sat on the coffee table in the living room. Wiggling impatiently in the chair, she talked to the machine as it booted up. "Come on, come on." The Internet connection was automatic. Or, it usually was. Phoebe stared in confusion at the error message. "What do you mean, there are no wireless networks in the area?" Restarting the laptop, she tried again – with the same result. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Piper trotted in, arms full of sheets.

"I can't get an Internet connection." She waved her hands at the computer. "Did Faith leave the actual phone number? For Cleveland or LA?"

A shaking head answered the question. "No, but I bet Leo has it." The two shared a grim smile. "Is it me, or do you think this is all just a little coincidental?"

"Piper, you think…? The Elders?"

"You don't?" Lips pressed tightly together, Piper stared at her younger sister. "Leo goes missing, Grams – or someone – gives us a magical hint about Cole, and now you can't contact Faith's friends. It all adds up, Pheebes. The Elders always seem to want to make things hard for us." Bitterness edged the words.

Slumping forward, Phoebe nodded. "So, if we can't contact Willow and crew, how do we do this?" She looked up tiredly. "We could go back to the bar and you could blow things up until someone talked."

"Good way to work off frustration. Not so good for finding Faith or rescuing Paige." Piper dropped the sheets onto a wicker chair and joined Phoebe on the loveseat. Wrapping an arm around Phoebe, she peered at the computer. "What we need is another rutabaga."

Turning her head and frowning, Phoebe mumbled, "You want to marry Leo again?"

"No, sweetie, although after today he may need to make sure I don't want to un-marry him. Remember the _reason_ for the rutabaga in the first place?" Her smiled widened when Phoebe's eyes widened. "Exactly."

Phoebe slid out from underneath Piper's arm. "You know, maybe the Elders are right." She looked straight at her sister. "Faith's a big girl, and they did say she had to pass a lot of tests." The words slipped out between gritted teeth. "Elise has been pushing for me to come in and go through those letters piling up in my office."

"Yeah, good idea. We can't afford for you to get fired." Piper closed the laptop. "I'll just work around here. Just in case Cole is back, we'll need to try a new banishing potion. Obviously, the last three haven't been very effective." She bared her teeth at Phoebe in a patently fake smile. "I'm sure Faith will be OK. I'll let you know if she calls."

"Right. Thanks." Phoebe's voice was husky, and tears glittered in her eyes, but she stood and headed for the entry hall. "Mind if I take your car? Faith has mine."

Continuing the macabre playacting, Piper shrugged. "Sure. I won't be needing it," she commented, sounding like she was using cue cards. She shot an apologetic look at her sister.

"Thanks." Phoebe grabbed the keys and sprinted from the house. Peeling out of the drive, she pushed the Jeep across town to the "Mirror's" offices.

Making her way through the warren of desks, Phoebe grabbed her assistant. "I need your help. _Now_." Ignoring the young woman's wide eyes, she pulled her into her office and slammed the door. "OK. We're going to clear these," she waved at the monstrous stack of letters cascading off her desk, "today."

"Are you crazy?" Melody wanted to know.

Smiling cheerlessly, Phoebe sat behind her desk and opened the first letter. "Yes. I think I am." She scanned the letter. "We can't use this one. Send the standard 'we've done this already' response." The letter floated through the air, landing on the floor next to Melody. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start opening!"

The next several minutes were filled with sounds of ripping paper and terse comments. Finally, stacks of paper littered the floor. "Is it OK for me to put these on my desk?" Melody asked tentatively. She eyed her boss, noticing the tapping fingers.

"Yeah, then hurry back. I'm going to dictate some of my notes to you and then work on next week's column." Phoebe flicked on the computer and opened a blank document. Tricking the Elders required a deft hand. Eyes on the letter for her column, Phoebe started typing.

_Willow,_

_Getting some interference from the Higher Ups. Faith is undercover. Can you get your gang and Faith's friends from LA here? Communication might be tricky. Hope to see you soon._

_Phoebe_

Melody reentered the office, notebook clutched to her chest. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's go through the ones marked as possibles. Read them to me and we can talk about pros and cons." Phoebe casually leaned back in her chair, slowly sliding the mouse to her Internet icon. Pretending to listen to Melody's nasal voice reading about a philandering boyfriend, Phoebe entered Willow's email address and attached the letter. "OK, we've done the cheating mate before. Why would I use this one?" she asked as cover, holding her breath as she clicked on the send button.


	17. Chapter 17

Melody looked up from the letter and stared at Phoebe. "You want to know what I think?"

"Um, yeah," Phoebe replied in a distracted tone. Although her eyes were on her assistant, her attention remained riveted on her computer screen. Finally, the confirmation box popped up, telling her the email had been sent. "But, hey, if you're not comfortable with that, why don't you go ahead and start on the rejection letters." Phoebe sprang out of her chair and scooped up the piles of letters they had decided to use. She smiled at the still shocked Melody. "Go on. I'll take care of these. Thanks."

Once Melody had gone, Phoebe dropped into her chair and resisted the urge to check her mail. She had to keep working or the Elders would know something was up. Shoving thoughts of Faith down deep, she began working her way through the letters, jotting notes and writing pieces of responses. When the stacks were depleted, Phoebe leaned back in her chair, rubbing her neck, and looked at the clock. She'd been working for almost four hours. One more task and she could legitimately call it a day. Phoebe once again resisted checking her email and typed her current column rapidly. Proofing it with an experienced eye, Phoebe smiled. Done. Now…she sent the column off to her editor and stared at her inbox.

Nothing. No new mail. With shaking fingers, Phoebe opened her sent mail file. Her letter to Willow was there. It had gone out. Tears prickled her eyes, but she blinked them back. She didn't have time for them. Dumping the letters in her 'To Be Filed' box, Phoebe grabbed her bag and hit the door. The bullpen was empty. Checking her stride, she peered at her watch. Two o'clock. In the morning. That explained the almost surreal quiet.

Now that she knew the time, Phoebe sagged with exhaustion. It was time to get home, crawl into bed, and try not to worry about Faith. Jingling the keys to the Jeep in her hands, Phoebe left the office and punched the elevator button. While she waited, she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed home.

She counted four rings before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey, Piper. I finished up here. Any word?" she pleaded for good news.

A stifled yawn drifted over the connection. "Sorry, sweetie. No. She hasn't called or stopped by."

Head bowed at the response, Phoebe boarded the elevator and pressed the Lobby button. "Damn. OK. Any other news?"

"Nothing. I tried calling Leo again, but he's still ignoring me." Piper's frustration was clear.

"I'm headed home now." Phoebe exited the elevator and stalked through the lobby. She nodded to the lone security guard at the massive desk as she left the building. The Jeep sat under the meager glow of a street lamp, and Phoebe hurried to unlock the door.

"Ms. Halliwell," a light voice spoke from the shadows surrounding the vehicle.

Phoebe jumped, keys clanging to the ground.

"Don't say anything, and don't turn around," the voice directed. "I have a message for you from Willow."

Hands shaking from the surging adrenaline, Phoebe bent over and searched for her keys. "Did you have any trouble getting here? We're getting interference."

"A bit. Willow's working on the problem." As Phoebe picked up her keys and prepared to ask more questions, the voice interrupted. "Let me finish. It's not safe for us to be seen together. There are more squads on the way, and Angel and his crew will be here before morning. You won't see most of us, Ms. Halliwell, but you and your sister will have constant protection."

Casually unlocking the door, Phoebe slowly scanned the area. She didn't see anyone. "Protection? Why? What do you know?" Her voice echoed down the street. "Hello? Damn it!" Phoebe climbed into the SUV and slammed the door.

She was still angry when she parked in front of the Manor. Storming into the house, she hung Piper's keys just inside the kitchen door and stomped up the stairs. "Try making a little more noise, why don't you?" Piper sniped from her bedroom doorway.

"Fine. I will," Phoebe called back, pounding her feet into the last few stairs. "Damn the Elders, Piper. Damn them!"

A small smile tilted Piper's lips. "I already tried that. If you think you'll have better luck…" She held out a hand. "Come on. Let's go lay down for a bit. Maybe Faith will be back soon."

Clasping the warm hand, Phoebe let her sister lead her to the bedroom. Not bothering to undress, she simply kicked off her shoes and curled up against Piper. Voice a mere whisp of sound, she murmured, "Got the message to Willow. Reinforcements are on the way."

"Wonderful," Piper whispered back. "Any idea how many or when they'll be here."

Phoebe shook her head. "Conversations with invisible people aren't the best way to get the details. Angel is supposed to be here tonight, though."

"We need to get some sleep, sweetie." Piper used full voice now. "It will make things easier to deal with if you aren't out on your feet."

"Right." Not moving from Piper's side, Phoebe closed her eyes and drifted off.

Faith and Cole reappeared outside the bar. Casually wiping at some dust on her pants, Faith tried to hide her shaking hands. "Give a girl some warning, next time." She pulled away from her new boss. "We done? I got plans to make."

"For now." Cole bared his teeth in a cold smile. "Don't disappoint me."

Smirking, Faith lazily ran her eyes over Cole. "Not planning on it, Boss. You want to test the equipment first, make sure I'm talented enough for the witch?"

Cole's eyes glittered in the dim lighting. "Some other time, perhaps." He scanned the street. "Shall I get you a ride?"

"Nah. I got a car." She gestured at the Beetle.

"That's Phoebe's."

Goose bumps broke out at the glacial tone. "Well, I wasn't bringing the company car down here. I can just imagine what the Jag would look like after ten minutes down here." Faith grinned cockily, "Got Phoebe to loan it to me. Told her I had a big job interview and didn't want to take the bus."

Cole regarded her silently for a moment, while Faith leaned against the car. "It seems you've already made an impression on your target." He strolled toward the bar, tossing over his shoulder, "Remember, Faith, I don't like to be disappointed."

Watching him walk away, Faith shivered. "What the fuck am I doing?" she asked herself. Getting behind the wheel, she pulled rapidly away from the curb and headed for the apartment. If Cole had her under surveillance, she didn't want to blow her own cover. During the drive, Faith reviewed the job. Get close to Phoebe. Already done. Pass on information to the Bad Guys. Cole seemed very familiar with the sisters, Phoebe in particular. She'd have to be very careful to take believable facts. Unfortunately, working for Cole looked to be easier than working for the Elders. The only time she was going to be close to the Army was during her training sessions.

Growling under her breath, Faith parked and ran up the stairs, too wired for the elevator. Now that she was out of the relative safety of the car, she kept her senses fully extended. Only a few blips on the radar; none of them _in_ the building. Entering the apartment, Faith paused just inside the door. She scanned the room, slowly creeping through the darkened rooms. There were no signs of a search, but she wasn't going to take any chances. After an exhaustive look through the large penthouse, Faith dropped tiredly onto the bed.

Mind still whirring plans and plots, she half-heartedly called out, "Leo? You back yet?" No answer. "Of course not. Wonder what else I have to do?" Faith glanced at the bedside clock. Four thirty. They couldn't wait too long on the planning, but she wasn't up to anything else at the moment. Setting the alarm for seven, Faith closed her eyes, thoughts on Phoebe and Cole.

Phoebe woke with a start. Banging emanated from downstairs. "Piper, someone's at the door," she mumbled, poking her sister.

"Too early for visitors." Piper rolled over.

The banging got louder, more insistent.

"Of for heaven's sake," Piper snarled, throwing off the covers and climbing out of bed. "I'm coming already." Phoebe reluctantly joined her, and they hurried down the stairs. "Hey, you're gonna wake the whole neighborhood. Stop with the banging," Piper yelled at the unseen knocker.

The pounding stopped. "Finally," Piper grumbled, wrenching open the door. She and Phoebe stared at the dark-haired man on the porch.

"You have to invite me in," he said urgently.

"Well, not until I know who you are and what you want," Piper fired back.

The man snarled, his face rippling into horrific ridges. Angry yellow eyes glared at them.

"Whoa!" Piper stepped back and Phoebe slammed the door. "Was that a vampire outside our door?"

"Just like the ones in my vision," Phoebe answered. The banging started up again. "We can't just let him do that. Someone will call the police, and I don't want to have to explain it to Daryl."

"Oh, all right." Heaving a sigh, Piper opened the door again. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I'm not letting you in here." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you know you were smoking?"

"I'm going to be on fire if you don't let me in," the vampire snarled. "I'm Faith's boss, Angel. You have to invite me in. _Now!_"

Still hesitant, Piper noted the smoke increase as the first rays of sunlight lit the porch. "Oh, come in. But if you try anything, I'm gonna blow you up."

Angel dashed across the threshold. "Thanks. It was getting a little warm out there." He flapped his leather duster, putting out the few flames still sluggishly burning. "Sorry about the dramatic entrance. We've had some trouble contacting you through normal channels."

Phoebe waited until he looked up. "I'm going to ignore the fact you're a vampire for the moment, but, just so you know, we'll be coming back to that later. I think the communication problems are the Elders."

"The Elders?" Angel parroted.

Piper walked between the two poised in the hallway. "Hey, you two, less with the mistrust and more with the quiet talking. I'm fixing breakfast. Let's take this to the kitchen." She swung open the door with her two shadows at her heels. "Angel, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." He smiled slightly, perching on a stool at the island. "You were going to tell me about the Elders, um…?" the words trailed off as he tilted his head at Phoebe.

"Phoebe," she said helpfully. "I'm Phoebe and this is my sister Piper. Faith called them something else. The Powers?"

Angel nodded. "The Powers That Be." He frowned. "They don't usually involve themselves in human affairs."

"Well, here they do," Piper jumped in. "The bigger question is, if they are going to keep your people from helping, how do we get our sister back, keep Faith safe, and beat an army?"


	18. Chapter 18

"I'll answer almost any question you have," Angel said with a wry smile, "as long as you cover the windows first." He eyed the profusion of glass in the airy kitchen, noticing the sunlight creeping into the room.

Phoebe cocked her head, but didn't say anything as she began pulling the curtains closed.

The amount of sunlight dimmed, but it wasn't going to be enough. Angel carefully maneuvered until he was in the far corner, pressed against a closed door. "Thanks."

"Do you like standing there, or did you want to visit the basement?" Piper cracked eggs against a large bowl.

"You have a lovely kitchen." Angel avoided a direct answer. "Very bright and cheerful."

Carefully measuring flour, the older Halliwell raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is. You wanna tell us what's with you and the windows? Because I'm not happy with the lack of information you're giving so far."

Releasing an unneeded breath, Angel nodded. "Sunlight and vampires are a bad combination." He pressed him lips together. "Unless, of course, you want the vampires to go away – permanently."

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, fingers tapping at the surface. "Was that why you were on fire on the porch?"

"Yes." Pale lips lifted in another smile. "Too much longer, and I would have been a pile of ash."

"Why cut it so close, then?" Phoebe focused more intently on the conversation. "It's not a long drive from LA. You could have been here hours ago."

"That was the plan." Impatience hummed in the words. "Every time we tried to leave, though, Cordy had a vision or the car broke down."

Beginning to beat the mixture in the bowl with a wire whisk, Piper responded smartly. "Ah, the Elders. Don't you just love them?"

"No." Phoebe's voice was verging on hostile.

"Calm down, sweetie. Angel did manage to get here." Pouring the now-smooth ingredients into muffin pans, Piper continued, "Although, that begs the questions of how and why you?" Seeing two confused looks, she tried again. "How were you able to get out of LA when the rest of your team wasn't? And why you? If the Elders are really behind the communication and transportation lockdown, why were you able to get here?"

"I don't know." Angel frowned, hands deep in the pockets of his coat. "You two seem really used to the interference, though. I take it this has happened before?"

Both witches laughed. "Oh, you could say that." Phoebe stood and started pacing in front of the island. Arms wrapped across her middle, she tried to burn off some of the nervous energy coursing through her. She flicked a glance at the clock on the wall. Eight fifteen. Where was Faith and why hadn't she called?

Faith growled and slammed a hand on the beeping alarm clock. Despite her exhaustion, sleep hadn't been easy as Faith had run through nightmares chased by life-sized versions of Miss Edith. "Gonna have to get rid of that damned doll," she muttered, trudging into the bathroom and turning the taps.

The water was blissfully hot, and Faith let it soothe away the lingering tension from the meeting and the freakish dreams. By the time she stepped into clean clothes, her focus had returned. It was time to get the ball rolling. Phone in hand, she paced back and forth in front of the living room windows. Despite an overwhelming need to call Phoebe and reassure the witch she was fine, Faith had to assume she was being watched and monitored at all times. She couldn't play both sides of the fence without a lot of thought.

She dialed quickly and then bounced in place until a familiar voice answered. "Wolfram and Hart, how may I direct your call."

"Hey, Harm. It's Faith. Is Fang or Wes around?"

She could almost see the airheaded blonde gazing blankly at her computer screen. "Angel left last night on some business trip. You know, he wouldn't even tell me where he was going?" Petulance crept into the words. "It was like he didn't trust me, can you believe it?"

"Harm!" Faith barked. Normally, the babble didn't bother her. But today…"Look. I'm sorry if Angel's going all broody and stuff, but I got some things going on here. Is Wes in yet?"

Faith ground her teeth at the sudden silence.

"Well, I _think _he may have come in a few minutes ago," Harmony hedged.

"Is…he…in?" The phone creaked under the pressure as Faith clenched her hand.

A huffy sigh sounded. "_Yes_, he's in."

Another silence. Faith wondered if this was one of the Elders' little tests because Harmony was _so_ close to waking the Dark Slayer.

Finally, the usually chirpy receptionist queried, "Would you like me to transfer you to his office?"

"Yes." It came out a little louder than absolutely necessary, and Faith took a calming breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harmony was all smiles again.

Muzak droned in her ear for several seconds. "Wesley Wynd-"

"Wes," Faith interrupted the smooth voice.

"Good morning." She could almost see the polite half-smile on his face. How are-"

Faith interrupted again, needing to make sure neither of them gave anything away to potential listeners. "Whatever. I ain't got time for chatting. Just wanted to let you know I picked up a job in San Fran. Can you make sure Angel doesn't try to hook me up with anything for a while?"

"Well, I…um, of course." He cleared his throat, confused, but following her lead. "Will you be in the Bay Area long? I believe we have several clients who could use your particular talents whenever you're available."

"Don't know. This looks like it might be kinda long-term." Faith hesitated, thinking rapidly. "I just signed the contract last night, but I can ask my new boss the next time I see him."

"Wonderful." A strained silence fell for a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, Faith, what type of work will you be doing?"

Faith bit back a smile. _Good question, Wes_. Letting a little hesitation enter her voice, she offered, "Don't think I should be telling you about it. Let's just say I'm doing something a little different." She took a deep breath, praying Wes would understand. "I'm not sure how much _free_ time I'm going to have, but if you need something while I'm here, give me a call, OK?"

"Of course." Wesley sounded distracted. An act or was he not paying attention? "It's really too bad you'll be _on the job_ all the time." Faith grinned, relaxing. "Angel always _liked to visit_ the Bay Area, you know. Oh, well, perhaps another time. I'll let Angel know you called. Is there anything else I can do for you, Faith?"

"No, thanks. I'm good." Faith dropped onto the couch, head back and eyes closed as they ended the call. Still clutching the phone, she contemplated her next move. If she'd understood correctly, Angel was in town. Maybe Piper had taken her advice and called for backup.

She needed to get the information from last night to the sisters. Cursing her personal inexperience with dating, Faith surged off the couch and resumed pacing. It was too early for a call, wasn't it? She still had the car; maybe a lunch date so she could return it? Faith nodded to herself. That would work, but she still needed a way to ask Phoebe out and give her all the information…

Faith smiled slowly. Flowers. She'd send flowers and a very personal, hand written card. Trotting through the apartment, Faith entered the fully stocked office. She had no use for the computer and other electronic equipment, but rifling through the drawers cadged her a notepad and pencil. Sitting in the large office chair, feet resting on the desk, Faith scribbled the information she remembered from last night.

_Moonbeam-_

_Think I'm being watched so don't expect a lot of quality time. Met the big players at the bar. Head guy is Cole Turner. Wants me to seduce you and pass info to him. Maybe get fatally rough later. He's got an army of vamps. Met one of them – Pausanias. Don't think he's in charge, though. They've got a psychic on the payroll. Weird vamp chick with a doll. Dru and Miss Edith. I didn't understand a lot of what she said, but here goes. There was something about her daddy and his dark mistress, bloody Slayers watching. Check with Angel. Vamps sometime call their Sire Daddy. Maybe he'll know who Turned Dru. Pretty sure the bloody Slayer is me. Dru also said her Daddy would be pleased about a pet ignoring a warning from an Angel Beast, and that you were a gift. _

_Faith_

"Let's just say the Elders take a very big interest in what we do. It's frustrating," Piper deadpanned, "but we cope."

Angel frowned, "Coping is one thing, but we might be on the verge of an all-out war with this army. Their interference puts us at a disadvantage."

"Faith is our ace in the hole," Phoebe said. She stopped pacing and leaned against the counter, staring at the phone, willing it to ring. "Maybe she'll get enough information so we don't have to take on an army all by ourselves. Besides, I think Willow's getting people in."

"Really? How many?" Angel asked intently.

Still mostly focused on the silent phone, Phoebe murmured. "I don't know. Someone showed up when I left work early this morning. All they said was that they were from Willow, you were on the way, and that someone would be watching us all the time."

"That's not much. I guess we just sit tight until we hear from Faith, or-" Angel broke off as the kitchen started to shake. "Earthquake?"

It seemed like a logical explanation until a roar sounded outside the kitchen door. Pushing away from the counter, Phoebe ran for the living room. Wind whipped through the room, forming a funnel cloud right in front of the French doors. An indistinct shape formed in the center of the disturbance. "Piper! We've got visitors!" she shouted. Taking a defensive stance, Phoebe waited.

A loud crack shattered the air, and the wind stopped. The shape solidified and turned around.


	19. Chapter 19

"Phoebe, right?" The slender redhead grinned and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you in person. Where's Faith?"

Slowly straightening from her crouch, Phoebe clasped the outstretched hand. "She's not back from her meeting yet." She hesitated. "I thought there'd be more of you. A lot more."

Willow nodded energetically. "That was the plan, but we ran into really heavy magical interference." A pained – if somewhat dramatic – sigh sounded. "Dawnie was beyond upset that she couldn't make the trip. I mean, it wasn't like the whole 'can't leave Cleveland' problem was my fault."

"Whoa! Time out." Piper stood behind Phoebe, hands raised and ready to freeze. "What's with the big wind and breaking of cups?"

"Sorry about that." Willow blushed. "It's the first time I've used that spell, and, well, it didn't work the way I planned."

Dropping her hands, Piper grunted. "Whatever. Next time, try the front door." She turned around and headed back for the kitchen. "Muffins are ready if you want some, and Angel's in here, too," she called over her shoulder.

Willow blinked, a little confused by the reception. "I didn't mean to break anything."

"Don't worry. Piper's wound kind of tightly." Phoebe smiled, and waved a hand toward the kitchen. "Now that you're here, maybe we –" A knock at the door interrupted. "Hold that thought," Phoebe instructed, raising her index finger. Trotting through the debris-strewn entry hall, she opened the door.

An overalled delivery man holding a long, narrow box waited. "Phoebe Halliwell?" At her surprised nod, he thrust a clipboard at her. "Sign here."

Phoebe scribbled a signature on the form and gingerly took the box from the brusque man. "Who would be sending me flowers?" She looked at a mystified Willow. "Come on. Let's do this in the kitchen." Tucking the box under her arm, she led the way into the kitchen. "Willow, just make yourself at home," Phoebe said, dropping her package onto the table, untying the ostentatious bow holding the box closed.

The invitation was unnecessary. A high-pitched "Angel!" shattered the air. Willow catapulted across the room into the vampire's arms.

"Hey, Will, been a long time." Angel smiled down at the redhead.

Willow straightened, moving to the island and hopping onto a chair. "What's with standing in the corner? Didn't you explain the sunlight thing?"

Piper rattled the muffin tray onto the wooden surface. "He explained, but he wasn't being very forthcoming with answers. Let me get breakfast out, and I'll find something heavier to cover the windows." Hands ensconced in mitts, she dumped the muffins out before arranging them in a basket. "Are you going to finish opening those, Pheebes?"

"Oh, yeah." Hastily going back to the box, Phoebe pulled it open. "Wow!" A dozen long-stemmed red roses nestled in the tissue paper. She lifted one out, showing it to the others. "Do you think they got the name right? Why would anybody send me something like this?"

"Phoebe," Piper's voice was impatient, "read the card."

Ignoring Willow's infectious giggle, Phoebe gingerly searched in the box. A small envelope had been placed between two of the stems. Pulling it out and removing the paper folded inside, she read quickly.

_Phoebe_

_You were amazing the other night. Want to discuss a repeat at lunch? 11:00 at Home?_

_I'll be waiting_

_Faith_

"What's wrong?" Noticing her sister's frown, Piper hurried over to the table. "Phoebe?" She plucked the card out of the younger woman's hand and turned back to the island.

"Put it down." Willow's voice was urgent. "Now! Put it down now."

Eyes wide, Piper tossed the note onto the floor and stepped back.

Hands held out from her body, fingers pointing at the paper, Willow chanted in an unknown language. A circle of green flames sprang up around the card. "It's got a magical signature."

"Trouble?" Angel leaned as far out of the corner as he dared.

"Maybe." Willow's eyes were solid blue, her hair standing from her head. "It feels familiar. Give me a minute to check."

The room grew quiet.

Willow's chanting resumed. As she spoke, the paper turned red, then blue, then orange. Finally, the witch relaxed and banished the warding flames. "It's safe. Faith used a cloaking spell I taught her on the paper." She picked it up and scanned the writing. "Frilly heck."

"What does it say?" Piper grabbed the muffins and silverware for the table.

Watching Angel, Willow read Faith's note aloud. The vampire leaned back against the wall, head bowed. "Dru. Just great."

Piper and Phoebe clustered behind Willow, rereading the note. "You know Dru?"

"Yeah." Angel rubbed a hand over his face while Willow stared at her hands. "You could say that." He lapsed into a brooding silence.

"OK," Piper said briskly. "I don't know how you work normally, but here, we share information. It keeps us alive and the demons dead." She plunked the cutlery onto the table. "Breakfast is served."

Sliding off the bar stool, Willow smiled sympathetically at Angel. "I'll get started, alright?" At his slight nod, she moved to the table and sat down. "Dru showed up in Sunnydale my junior year in high school. Apparently, she sees visions of the future, but she has trouble conveying the images. When she was Turned…"

"Stop, Will." Angel's deep voice interrupted. "You don't have to whitewash this. There's a really long and very unpleasant back story to all of this, ladies. If we make it out of this one alive, I'll tell you all of it, if you want." He stood erect, hands in the pockets of his duster. "Faith's note says Dru's vision included her Daddy and his Dark Mistress." He sucked in an unneeded breath. "I'm her Daddy, her Sire."

Faith leaned back in her chair, senses on high. Something tingled through her. Not a demon or a vamp. Another Slayer. Frowning, she sifted through the new Slayers she'd met over the last couple of years, but didn't recognize this one. Her eyes scanned the area restlessly. No one looked out of place, and she couldn't pinpoint the signature.

"Hey!" Phoebe stood on the other side of the patio dining area, waving enthusiastically.

Even with nothing on her Slayer radar, Faith made sure to play it safe. She kept her smile contained. Happy, just not showing the sudden joy working to put her dimples on display. "Glad you could make it, Phoebe," she greeted when the witch got to the table. Playing the gentleman, she hopped up and pulled out Phoebe's chair.

"After the other night, how could I turn you down?" Phoebe sat down, tipping her head back and smiling up at Faith.

Getting into the flow of the game, Faith smirked. "Coulda been too much for you." She returned to her seat, staring hungrily at the other woman. The Slayer growled deep inside, demanding to be let out. Her eyes closed as heat flooded through her. When her lids drifted up again, Faith knew her eyes were orange. Energy pulsed through her, and a voice inside screamed _Mine_ every time she looked at Phoebe.

A provocative smile appeared on the witch's lips. "Never too much, Faith." Phoebe stroked the back of Faith's hand, never looking away. "In fact, I may prove to be your match, sweetie."

The hand being stroked tightened into a fist. Sweat beaded Faith's face and slicked her skin under her muscle shirt. "Fuck, Phoebe." Her voice was a husky whisper. "Not here. Not now," Faith mumbled. She fought the Slayer back. There were too many eyes, too many chances to slip up.

Phoebe sat back, nodding. "I got your flowers. And the card."

"Good. I'm not much with words, you know." Faith, too, leaned back in her chair. "I hope you understood what I was trying to say."

A wink answered her careful probe. "Loud and clear." A small hand reached up, playing with her earring. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that. Negotiate, set some ground rules."

The waiter interrupted before Faith managed to say anything to that. Once they had placed their order and were alone again, Phoebe leaned in closer, whispering something that sounded like Latin. "Willow gave me the earrings, Faith. We're safe from listeners. If someone moves close or tries a spell, I'll know."

"Thank God." Faith slumped in her chair. "You know how fucking hard it is to talk in code?"

Phoebe laughed. "I bet. You ready to get down to business? I mean, the flirting is fun. If you want, I'd be happy to continue." She wiggled her eyebrows.

The Slayer flared again. "Damn." Faith gritted her teeth, fighting for control of her own mind and body. "Gonna need to stop with the teasing, Moonbeam, unless you want me to toss you on the table and take you right here and now."

Eyes wide, Phoebe shook her head. "I can do without the public part of that scenario."

"Right. So, what did you find out about that shit Dru was babbling?" Faith took a gulp of her water and pulled at her jeans, trying to cut down on the way they rubbed against her swollen clit.

"Piper and I didn't find anything. Willow and Angel, though, had a lot to say." Phoebe frowned. "It's not pretty."

Smiling wryly, Faith commented, "It rarely is, Moonbeam. What's the sitch?"

Phoebe linked their fingers before continuing. "Angel and Dru have history. He's her Sire."

"Fuck." Faith shot forward in her chair. "You're shittin' me, right?" At Phoebe's headshake, the Slayer rubbed her hands over her face. "Not good. Not good at all. Dru's vision had her Sire at the main event." Fear twisted her stomach. _Please, don't let Angelus come back, _Faith begged silently. "What else?"

"The rest we're working on. Angel doesn't have a clue about the Dark Mistress you mentioned; although, he's pretty sure he's also the Angel Beast, too."

Faith dropped her hands back to the table. "So Fang and I have starring roles. Red's working on the rest?"

"Yep. She and Piper are poring over the Book of Shadows and some magical texts Willow had delivered to the house." Phoebe held up a hand suddenly. The waiter dropped off their food. She waited until he had gone again before continuing. "We've got limited support on the Slayer front. The Elders are blocking communication and keeping Willow's and Angel's people from getting to San Francisco. There's one squad in town only because they're stationed here permanently."

So it had been a Slayer she'd felt earlier. One squad wasn't much, but it helped, a little. "Better than nothing." Faith stared blankly over Phoebe's shoulder. "What about the rest? Pausanias and Cole?"

"About that…" Faith brought her attention back to Phoebe. The witch was playing with her lunch and avoiding eye contact.

"What about it, Moonbeam?" She shifted uneasily, sensing something was very wrong.

Phoebe still didn't look up. "Cole and I…we know each other."

The tension continued to rise. Faith waited for more. When Phoebe didn't say anything else, she prodded, "I figured that might be the case. He got really freaky whenever I mentioned you and me together Did you and your sisters go up against him before?"

"Yes." Phoebe took a deep breath. "We've tried to vanquish him several times."

"This time we'll get the job done, Moonbeam." Faith grinned, dimples flashing. "He ain't faced a Slayer before." The smile faded. Phoebe still looked like she had something to say. "What else you got for me?"

"Remember when I said I was married to the Source?" Faith nodded slowly, and Phoebe went on. "Well, Cole is the Source - and my ex-husband."


	20. Chapter 20

"You wanna run that by me again?" Faith's voice was sharp. She leaned forward, staring at Phoebe.

Dropping her eyes, Phoebe cleared her throat. "Cole was my husband. He is – or, he was – the Source of All Evil."

Faith laughed; although, the sound was devoid of humor. "You got any idea how close I probably came to dying because I didn't know who he was?" She wiped suddenly damp hands on her jeans. "Fuck me." A slow, deep breath helped with the sudden nausea. "I kept pushing, ya know? About you and me together and how good you were in bed."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Ooh, boy."

Forcing herself to relax a little, Faith sat back. "Guess I'll be more careful next time."

"You're planning on seeing Cole again?" Phoebe sounded worried.

"Got to, Moonbeam. I work for the man now." She grabbed Phoebe's hand, linking their fingers. Faith glanced at the other woman, struggling with conflicting needs. She'd never cared about getting hurt or even killed. Now… "I promise I won't take any big chances." She grimaced. Damn, that really wasn't her style. "Um, well –" Faith ground to a halt.

A warm hand covered hers. "That's good to know." Phoebe pulled their hands away from the table, lightly kissing Faith's knuckles. "I expect you to be in one piece when this is all over. The Elders owe us at least one," she nipped a knuckle, "long," another nip, "weekend away."

A low rumble tore from Faith's throat. "Damn it, Phoebe," she rasped. "It's too soon. I'm supposed to be trying to date you. Think our first lunch is a bit soon for a nooner."

"Hey, I'm just sitting here having a little lunch." Phoebe smirked at the desire dark eyes across the table.

Shivering at the feel of skin sliding against skin, Faith drew her hand back. "I can't believe I'm saying this," she mumbled. "We need to focus, Moonbeam. After we finish here, I'm going to take a little trip underground. Do a little sparring and see if there's info to be had."

"What about the information you're supposed to be passing on to Cole?" Phoebe accepted the change of subject with no protest. "I mean, he already knows all about us – the Charmed Ones. He's got Paige. What is he looking for?"

"I don't know." Faith frowned. "Maybe he just wants someone on the inside." Her leg bounced nervously. "He did say I might have to get a little rough later on."

Phoebe snorted. "Yeah. He's sent demons after us in droves. They've all ended up dead. You must be his new secret weapon." She threw her napkin onto her plate. "This is like a bad repeat of history."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, confused.

"It's how Cole and I met. The Triad sent him to kill us." Phoebe hunched her shoulders. "He pretended to be a District Attorney, and we started to date."

Faith watched Phoebe fold in on herself. This wasn't the confident woman she'd met in the bar. Leaning back in her seat and smirking, Faith offered her own brand of comfort. "You've got good taste in the looks department, Moonbeam. Cole's hot. You might want to work on doing a better job picking smart dates, though."

Straightening her shoulders and looking mildly insulted, Phoebe asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Cole may be the Source and all, but he lacks something in creativity. It's like he's only got one plan. Maybe he thinks you'll be more trusting with me since I'm a woman." Faith shrugged. "We need information. I don't like not knowing all the players in the final game, and I hate like hell being in the dark about why I'm supposed to get close to you." She frowned, restlessly moving the food around on her plate.

"Piper and I'll keep working on the research." Phoebe reached out, touching the back of Faith's hand. "Are you sure we can't go somewhere together? It doesn't have to be a bedroom, you know," she said, trying to lighten Faith's mood.

A grin twitched Faith's lips. "You make a good point, Moonbeam." She linked her fingers with Phoebe's again. "Unfortunately," she continued softly, "us painting the town doesn't help with the info gathering." Staring at their joined hands, Faith blinked back sudden tears. Her throat felt tight, and her stomach twisted. "Hey, I don't wanna…the thing is…" _Damn it. Why does this have to be so hard?_

"What is it, Faith?" Phoebe scooted her chair around the table until they sat pressed together. "Sweetie?"

Meeting Phoebe's eyes, Faith forced the words out. "Phoebe, we both know this probably isn't going to end good." She shook her head to stop the words the witch started to say. "Be honest, Moonbeam. That vision you had showed me hurt. We don't know if that's wounded or dying. I don't know how much time we're gonna have before that all happens. When we're doing the dating bit, after we pass along the information we got, do you think maybe we can just be us? Not Slayer and Witch. Not some kind of tools for the PTB."

"Oh, Faith." Phoebe's voice broke. She held their hands against her cheek. "Of course." She made an impatient sound and sat up. The waiter walked over.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" He smiled, eyes dropping to peer at the cleavage Phoebe was showing.

It was too much for Faith. Emotions teetering between bittersweet regret at the short time she'd have with Phoebe and a need to mark her territory for this interloper, Faith sprang from her chair. "You might want to keep those eyes somewhere else, pal."

Before the wide-eyed waiter could respond, Phoebe jumped in. "Leave the check and go." She glared at him until he threw the requested item on the table and hurried away. "Faith," she murmured, "sit down. We can't afford for you to end up in jail for assault."

The words froze Faith. Fuck. She was already failing, letting her anger rule her actions. "I need to get out of here." She spun and stared at Phoebe. "I'll call you tonight, set up another date. Work with Fang and Red so I can take information back to Cole the next time." Faith tossed Phoebe's keys onto the table. "The car's around the corner. See you later, Moonbeam." She brushed Phoebe's cheek with trembling lips before almost sprinting from the restaurant.

Faith didn't even wait for the cab to pull away from the curb before stalking toward the demon bar. Shoving her way through the crowd, she headed to the bar. "Where's Pausanias?" she demanded.

The bartender gave her a long look. "What? Is this your new home now? Go find someplace with humans in it if you want a drink." He never saw Faith move, but suddenly, he was across the bar and dangling in the air.

"Answer the fucking question. Where's Pausanias?" Faith growled.

"He ain't here," the demon choked out.

Faith threw him across the bar and into the rows of glasses lining the wall. Glass rained down. "Get him here, and get me a drink. Jack and coke."

Her actions earned her a glare but no comment. Brushing off the shards of glass, the dark-skinned demon grabbed a glass and poured Faith's drink. "We've got rules in here. Even for you. The next time you decide to get pushy, you're outta here."

"Whatever." Faith took the drink and tossed it back. "Get me another." She scanned the room, not recognizing any of the demons. "And what's the word on Pausanias?"

"The word is, he's not coming." Cole materialized at her elbow. "I thought I told you we'd contact you." The smooth voice held a clear warning.

Faith merely shrugged, ignoring the way her body erupted in chills at the tone. "You did. You also said you'd arrange some training for me, and I ain't got any messages today." She turned, making sure to maintain eye contact with Phoebe's ex. "I need to work off some energy, Boss. I played First Date with the witch this afternoon. Since I didn't think you wanted me to hop in the sack with her again so soon, I've got a lot of energy to burn." She waited for a response, knowing she was pushing Cole hard.

"A date already?" His eyebrows shot up. "Moving a little fast, aren't you?" He held out a hand, and Faith's hesitantly took it. The skin was warm. For some reason, Faith was surprised by that.

"I needed to give back the car." Faith followed her escort toward the back of the bar. "Didn't seem right not to take her to lunch as thanks. Besides, if I'm gonna be playing the love interest, taking her out was a good first step."

Cole didn't answer. He pulled Faith through the crowd and passed the table where she'd met Dru and Pausanias. The elevator doors were already visible, and they slid open when Cole approached.

The ride down was silent as well. Faith's stomach churned. Had she pushed too hard? Despite the hot and humid air around her, she shivered. "Got a question for you."

"Only one?" Cole sounded amused.

"For the moment, yeah. You said you wanted me to get close to the Charmed Ones, do a little spying." Keeping her voice casual, Faith asked, "What exactly am I looking for? Some kinda spell? Where they go?"

Cole straightened his jacket, tugging the sleeves of his shirt free of the cuffs, before answering. "For the moment, just keep me apprised of their whereabouts and any plans they make."

"Awful lot of cash for a schedule, Boss." Faith scuttled out of the elevator ahead of Cole. She could feel his glare. The skin on her back burned even through her shirt.

"What I pay for your services is my concern." He laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Unless, of course, you think you can't uphold your end of the deal."

Faith pulled away. "Watch the groping, Boss. You're paying me to spy. You want to add some fringe benefits for yourself to the deal, we need to talk compensation. I don't play for free."

The smile that greeted her words was cold. "I'm afraid I'm immune to your charms." He raked his eyes over Faith.

"Too bad." Faith smirked, returning the visual once-over. "Like the way you look, Boss." Her heart pounded, making it hard to maintain her cool appearance. "Where's the training facility. This chat isn't doing much to relieve my tension."

"This way." Cole led her through the twisting stone corridors until they reached a large arena.

Faith leaned against the stone entryway while Cole continued over the sandy floor to Pausanias. Her eyes swept the room. Armored vamps sparred or swung weighted practice blades at wooden pells. She took a quick head count. Over a hundred vampires. They looked pretty bad, though. Clumsy blade work and a lot of hesitancy against their undead opponents. _Fuck. Are these just the recruits_?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cole and Pausanias joined her. "Looks like you got some work ahead of you," she commented.

The vampire smiled, fangs protruding. "They lack experience. Would you care to provide them with a demonstration of your skills?"

"Sure. You might want to send for a few of your better fighters, though. Otherwise, you'll have to open the recruiting center again." Faith grinned, adrenaline flowing. This was more her style. No intrigue, just plain, old-fashioned ass kicking. She ambled across the arena, ignoring the looks she received from the soldiers, and started stretching. Behind her, Pausanias barked a few orders, and the floor cleared.

"Recruits, I'd like to introduce Faith the Vampire Slayer." Faith bowed mockingly at the boos and hisses her title garnered. "She's doing some work for our employer, and stopped by to help with your training. She was very unimpressed with your work. Are there any volunteers who would like to demonstrate just how much better you can do with some motivation?"

Dozens of arms and weapons shot into the air. "Now, boys, don't all of you speak at once. Pausanias might get mad at me if I kill too many of you today." Faith glanced around, looking for a stray weapon. There were none. Shrugging, she paced over to a tall, thin recruit. Not bothering to ask to borrow his _spatha_, Faith knocked him to the ground with a brutal right, pulling the sword from his limp hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Her actions drew loud hisses and grumbles from the crowd. "What? You wanted the polite Slayer? B's in Europe or somewhere." Faith examined her blade, waiting, muscles tensed. She didn't have to wait long. A tall demon in a poorly fitted cuirass and greaves rushed her. Wanting to work on the troop's morale, Faith smirked and stood her ground. When the sword-wielding vamp was a mere two steps away, Faith moved to the left, pivoting sharply on her right foot. Her _spatha_ flashed in the arena's mage light as she brought it down in a tight arch. Using both hands on the short, squat blade, Faith drove it into the gap between the recruit's neck and the curved, hardened leather shoulder piece of his armour.

Screaming, he fell to his knees. Faith ripped the blade free, flinching only slightly at the sight of the blood-covered weapon. Faith felt her Slayer very close to the surface. Releasing the tight control she normally maintained, she gave the primal force an opening. Power and bloodlust surged. Faith threw back her head and screamed a challenge as her blade flicked out, slicing through the vampire's neck. Seconds later, his ashes floated to the sandy floor.

She spun to face the assembled recruits and officers. Yellow eyes and fangs were in abundance.

Pausanias stepped onto the sand. "You're here to train, not decimate the ranks of my army," he growled. His own sword was still sheathed; however, a weathered hand gripped the hilt tightly.

Flushed and shaking from the raw energy of the Slayer, Faith grinned ferally. "I may work for your side, Soldier Boy, but I'm still a Slayer. As far as I'm concerned, the only good vamp is a dead one."

The grizzled soldier returned her smile. "What you think or feel is irrelevant. You train; you stay. Kill another recruit, and you don't get to come back."

For a minute, Faith got lost in the Slayer's need to kill. She growled, taking a quick step in Pausanias' direction. Before she crossed the line and swung at him, an image of Phoebe drifted through her mind. She'd promised not to take any unnecessary risks. Faith ignored the Slayer's howl of rage and dropped her weapon to her side. "Fair enough. If all the recruits are as stupid as that last one, though, I ain't responsible for what happens."

Nodding brusquely, Pausanias acknowledged Faith's comment. He gestured to three of the soldiers. "Slayer, these are some of my lieutenants. They'll work with you." His yellow eyes gleamed. "Perhaps we'll have a chance to step into the arena together when our work here is completed."

Faith's skin chilled at his look. Pausanias was far beyond the run of the mill vampires she normally faced. "Count on it." She gave the Slayer more freedom, and Pausanias' eyes widened. Knowing her own eyes showed the orange glow of her ancestors, Faith held his gaze. "No need to wait for the end. You never know what might happen along the way. Any time you want some schooling, give me a call."

Phoebe tossed her keys on the table by the door. "Anybody home?" she called out.

"We're in the attic," Piper's faint voice replied.

Still jittery from her encounter with Faith, Phoebe sprinted up the stairs. She rocketed through the doorway, and stopped abruptly. "Whoa! Who turned out the lights?" Heavy blankets covered every inch of glass in the large, open room. Without the sunlight, it looked like a cave.

"Sunlight plus Angel equals a big pile of dust," Willow remarked absently. She hunched over a pile of books, peering at the pages by the glow of candlelight.

Phoebe wandered over and dropped to the floor. "Sorry." She glanced at the vampire and shrugged. "I forgot about that." Fingertips tapping an impatient rhythm against her thigh, she glanced at the other three people in the room. "Any luck?"

"Yes and no." Phoebe glared at Piper, not happy with the vague response. "Well, it's true," Piper continued, throwing her hands in the air at the look she received. "We have a few ideas about the Dark Mistress. We're tracking down any reference that looks good."

"That covers the yes." Phoebe grabbed the Book of Shadows from the floor and flipped through it. Yellow, blue, and green sticky notes marked several of the pages. "What's the no part?"

Willow stopped pouring over her texts. "We can't find anything on a ritual like you saw in your vision."

It took a second for that to sink in. "Nothing?" she asked. Scrambling to her feet, Phoebe began pacing the darkened room. "How can there be nothing? I mean, it looked major. The Elders are involved. They even brought Faith in to help. We've got to be missing something." The bitter taste of fear coated her tongue.

"Don't panic yet." Angel smiled slightly from his spot on the couch. The shadows gave his face a sinister cast, and Phoebe shivered. Faith and the Elders obviously trusted him, but they'd never had much luck allying with the Other Side.

"Good advice, but it's my girlfriend who's undercover and going in blind." Phoebe clenched her fists, sucking in a deep breath. She had to calm down. This wasn't helping. "You said you had some ideas about the Dark Mistress. Want to share?" That was better. She was thinking again, even if it was a struggle.

Willow sat up with a sigh. Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked at Angel. "You want to take this one?"

He frowned before nodding. "Yeah, I'll start us off." Leaning forward, Angel rested his elbows on his knees and started intently at the floor. "We think the Dark Mistress may be my Sire."

"OK." Phoebe waited impatiently for more. It didn't come. "That's not an explanation, Angel. That's a sound bite," she snapped. "What's the rest of the story?"

"Darla's dead." He looked up, meeting Phoebe's angry eyes.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Phoebe considered that. "Wait a minute. If Darla's a vampire, isn't she dead by definition?" She was missing something, some key piece of information.

"True. However, Darla was dusted a few years ago." Angel looked away, and Phoebe figured she was getting only a portion of the truth. "She's gone. We're trying to see if she's been resurrected or if, somehow, she wasn't actually killed in the first place."

"Have you found anything?" Phoebe directed her question to Willow. The redhead sat in the middle of a huge pile of books. She was apparently the Head Researcher.

Willow shook her head. "No. At least, nothing useful." She grimaced. "Resurrection is way hard. You don't just do the spell without leaving traces. I haven't been able to find any reference to a mystical fireworks display anywhere that would match the power needed to bring her back."

"And the she's not dead theory?" Phoebe reminded herself to stay calm. Screaming at Willow wasn't going to help the situation.

"We're…still working on that," Willow mumbled.

Piper must have realized how close Phoebe was to snapping. She closed her book with a thud and sprang to her feet. "I _do_ have info on Pausanias, though." She smiled brightly at the room. "Anyone want to hear it?"

"Sure." Willow eyed Phoebe and scooted across the floor away from imminent danger.

"Um," now in the spotlight, Piper hesitated over her meager facts, "he was a Spartan general in the fifth century." She tapped her fingers on the cover of the book in front of her. "Very impressive with the fighting and did some time as a politician, too."

Angel sat back, rubbing his face with both hands. "Fifth century? He's probably part of the original Phalanx that got Turned."

"Is that good or bad?" Phoebe asked. She watched Angel intently, muscles tight and heart pounding. They desperately needed some good news.

"Probably bad." Angel shrugged. "He's a twenty-five hundred year old military man in charge of an army of vamps. I can't see how any of that is good.

Faith tossed the sword in the air, watching it tumble end over end, before snatching it by the hilt. Smirking at the three vampires groaning on the sand, she spun around slowly. Over the last few hours, the recruits had been replaced by more experienced soldiers. It had been hard to count while sparring. Still, Faith's mental tally ran over three hundred. It was time to gather some information.

"Thanks for the workout, boys. Hope you're back on your feet and ready the next time I'm in town." She kept the short sword as she walked toward Pausanias. The Recruiter stood on a raised platform to one side of the arena. His yellowed eyes watched the training intently. Faith approached the dais with sweating palms. The fighting had been fabulous. She was far less certain about the sleuthing.

Before Faith reached the platform, Pausanias turned in her direction and jumped onto the arena floor. He smiled slightly. "Slayer, a nice display of talent."

In spite of her knowledge that this demon was an enemy, Faith preened at the praise. "Thanks. I do my best." She flashed her dimples. "The new kids were a lot better than that first group." Riding a wave of self confidence from his admiration, Faith ignored the fear souring her stomach and pressed, "What's the deal? It looks like you've already got, what, two or three hundred decent soldiers. Why waste your time training more?"

Pausanias grimaced at the question. "Normally, we keep a training facility and work with the recruits outside of our current contract. This is a unique situation."

Faith grunted, her mind racing. There were more of them at a separate location? "Must be. Can't be often you work with a Slayer." She winked at Pausanias. Hoping she wasn't pushing too hard, she let her eyes roam over the activity in the arena. "I'm gonna be looking for a daily workout. This place is a little too visible for me. Would your other place be better?"

"Our winter quarters are in Greece, Slayer." He laughed at her snort. "I think our employer needs you closer to the action."

"Yeah, got me some courting to do." Faith rocked on her heels, resisting the urge to wipe her sweating palms on her pants. "Too bad. I'll just have to be careful sneaking in here. When's the best time for me to stop in?"

Pausanias moved so they were facing each other. "You are very skilled at individual combat, Slayer."

Faith smirked. "Thanks. I like what I do, ya know?"

"Indeed. Warriors are a breed apart." Pausanias paused, yellow eyes examining her closely. "If you are willing, perhaps we might exchange knowledge. The Army has never been about self, only about comrades. We fight as a unit. As you have noticed, we do poorly when not part of a square or shield line."

"I don't know what the hell a square is, Soldier Boy, but I'd be glad to do a little sharing." Faith grinned, fear replaced by excitement. Hell, yeah, she'd be happy to learn new ways to fight. "Just tell me the when and the where."

Extending his arm, Pausanias placed his forearm against Faith's and clasped his hand around her arm just below the elbow. "Excellent, Slayer. Consider yourself promoted to lieutenant. We'll introduce you to army life tomorrow. Be here at sunrise."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Only the original characters belong to me. The rest of these sexy characters belong to Joss and Co and the WB. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Spoilers: for BtVS/Angel, just general stuff. Set post-"Chosen." For Charmed, well, I've done a number on S2-S5. Between destroying the timeline, moving characters around (i.e. no Wyatt), and keeping Cole alive, there isn't much left to spoil

A/N: I owe it all to Zigpal..

Feedback: I live for it…

Archiving: Just ask first.

Glancing at their interlocked arms, Faith swallowed hard. She had to remember Pausanias was _not_ a friend, not a mentor. He was the enemy. The internal conflict made her voice ragged when she joked, "Sunrise? Ain't that a bad time to call out the troops?"

Pausanias snorted at her humor. Releasing her arm, he stepped back. "You will find my men have little patience for mockery, Slayer. They are a very focused unit."

"Guess I'll be teaching them more than the latest moves, then." Faith winked. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. This was it – the way in. Hoping Pausanias couldn't sense the terror under her elation. Faith worked to stay in character. She could feel sweat trickling down her back. "I didn't see any of your boys upstairs in the bar. There some private entrance you use to get down here? Or are you into a little bondage and keep 'em locked up when they aren't practicing?"

Heads turned when Pausanias laughed. "Ah, Slayer, you are sure to shake things up." He gestured toward the far end of the arena. "Our entrance is here."

Faith peered into the shadowy recesses of the large space. "You walk through walls?" The black rock looked seamless.

"Come. Let me show you." He strode away and Faith scrambled to catch up. She felt awkward, still clutching her sword and trotting after the vampire. Once they cleared the throng of soldiers, Pausanias extended his right arm. A narrow copper band on his wrist glowed red.

Biting back a curse, Faith watched a section of the rock shimmer and disappear. Pausanias led them into the now-visible hallway. More black rock formed the walls and ceiling. As they walked, Faith counted more than a dozen archways. Some opened into offices or supply rooms. Others to hallways. It was vast, and Faith shivered. How did the PTB expect her and the sisters to take on such a large army?

The journey ended in a tiny office at the end of the current hallway. An ancient figure behind a battered desk sprang to his feet, fist thudding to his chest in salute. Pausanias waved a hand, and the vampire dropped back into his seat. "Teleclus, this is Faith." An ironic smile crossed his face. "A Slayer. She'll be joining us for daily training."

Faith suspected the little gnome of a man was too well-trained to show his shock. She caught the slight widening of his eyes, though, and smirked. "Yes, General. Standard kit?"

_General?_ Faith hoped she was as good as Teleclus at hiding emotions. She'd thought the vamp at her side was some middle level officer. While her thought zoomed around trying to deal with the new information, Pausanias calmly answered the question. "I think not, old friend. Can you see young Faith in tunic and cuirass?" The two chuckled while Faith tried to decide whether or not to be insulted.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Faith glowered. "Hey, enough with the laughing. I got things to do today. What do I need to get back here in the morning?"

"Be easy, Slayer." Pausanias actually smiled at her. The sight had Faith fighting a shudder. The expression really didn't suit the cold eyes. "You are not our usual type of recruit. It will take some work on all our parts to get used to the change in tradition." He clapped her on the shoulder. "I will leave you in Teleclus' capable hands. Until tomorrow, Lieutenant."

Fleetingly, Faith wondered if she should salute. Mentally rolling her eyes at that thought, she raised her hand in a lazy wave. "I'll be here, soldier boy." She shook her head at Pausanias' chuckle as he left the room.

"Would you care to have a seat, Lieutenant?" Teleclus asked, nodding at a couple of chairs pressed into the front of his desk.

It was the last thing Faith wanted to do. The earlier workout, combined with nerves, had her wired. "Sure thing." Trying to look casual, she dropped into a chair and propped her boots on the scarred wooden desk. "Kinda a tiny place. Think I'd go crazy cooped up in here."

"You get used to it after a few millennia." Teleclus eyed her boots, but refrained from comment. Faith hid a smirk. Rank had some perks, it seemed. "Let me just take care of some paperwork, Lieutenant, and we'll grab your supplies." He unrolled a scroll and scribbled on it for several minutes with a quill.

Faith dropped her feet to the ground. Her right leg immediately began bouncing. "You mind if I ask you some questions while you work, Pops?"

"Of course not, Lieutenant." Faith thought she heard his teeth grind together at the nickname. Discipline held, though, and Teleclus was nothing other than polite on the surface.

"Cool." She surreptitiously wiped her palms on her thighs. Faith had to be careful. Information was key; just not at the expense of safety. "I…ah…I guess I'm a little confused. You guys have been around a long time. Why stick with the old ways? Times change. Guns, computers," she clarified. "Why short swords and armour?"

The scrape of the quill tip on the parchment stilled. Teleclus met her eyes. "We are merely part of a larger force, Lieutenant. Some have moved away from tradition. We, however," Faith could tell the old man was proud of his heritage, "have chosen to remain true to the foundations of Spartan greatness." He hesitated, frowning fiercely. "However, it is not my place to tell you our mission. The General will tell you what he thinks you should know."

Faith shrugged and slumped back in the chair. "Whatever. Just trying to be friendly." She glowered at her knees, impatient to be gone. Energy crackled through her. Faith felt like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket. She needed to move. Soon.

"Alright-" Teleclus began. Faith cut him off when she sprang erect.

"You ready?" She was already at the entryway. When he didn't reply, she spun, rocking on her heels.

Teleclus rolled up his scroll and tucked it beneath his arm. "Forgive me, Lieutenant." Faith was getting tired of the way the old man slurred the word. His tone was respectful. It was just…something in the way he took a little too long before saying it. It set Faith's teeth on edge. Her hands clenched into fists, wanting to dust Teleclus.

They finally left his office. Faith managed to get a decent idea of the layout of the hidden passageways as Teleclus led them through the maze of corridors. Faith's eyes widened when they reached their destination. She gazed at perhaps the largest army surplus store in existence. "Holy shit. How long you been piling this stuff up?"

Teleclus laughed at her reaction. "Lieutenant, we outfit all of the soldiers in the Western Hemisphere. Where did you think the clothes, weapons, and armour came from?"

Faith thought she actually blushed at the derision in his voice. "Never thought about it. Makes sense, I guess. All my stuff comes from Wolfram and Hart." She silently congratulated herself for remembering to add the detail. This was getting complicated. She needed to pay more attention to what she said and did. Pausanias and Cole thought she was far more experienced than she actually was. Sounding like a kid in Toy 'R Us for the first time wasn't part of her image.

"The General said no uniform." The old man sounded disappointed. "That means you get your choice of weapon and the key to the portals."

"Portals?" Faith bit back a curse. Damn it. She'd sounded too eager. Teleclus was going to give her the information. She didn't need to pry it out of him.

Teleclus apparently missed her mistake. He tossed her an armband like the one Pausanias wore. "Portals. There are a series of magical gates that let us come and go without using the bar upstairs." He grabbed a scroll from a shelf by his head. "This will show you the location of the ones in town. If the General decides to deploy you with other units, come see me for the larger version."

The rest of Teleclus' speech blended into the buzzing in Faith's head. A map. A map with the location of portals across the state? The country? If Pausanias wasn't kidding about the quarters in Greece, they might grant access to every single facility in use by the Army. Faith snapped back to the present when Teleclus cleared his throat.

"It looks like you have a weapon, Lieutenant. Is there anything else you need?" Teleclus asked once she focused on him.

Thinking quickly, Faith nodded. "Yeah. I know the General said no funny clothes, but, well, I'm supposed to be learning how you guys fight. Maybe it'd help if I fit in." Faith held her breath. He needed to buy her explanation. Those clothes might come in handy if she needed to do a little snooping.

For the first time, Teleclus looked approving. A faint smile appeared on his face, and there was no hesitation when he used her title. "Lieutenant, give me just a minute. I'll get you everything you need." He hurried off into the rows of shelving.

Faith didn't dare wander around. Instead, she opened the map and studied the portals marked on the parchment.

"This is pointless." Phoebe's head snapped up at Willow's rant. She blinked tired eyes and watched the redhead get to her feet and pace across the cluttered attic. "Angel, I'm sorry. I know you think Darla's the one Dru meant. I just…I think you're wrong."

Angel rubbed his jaw and closed the book he had been reading. "We haven't found the reference yet, Willow. If we keep looking-"

Willow cut him off. "-we waste more time." She flung her hands out dramatically. If the situation hadn't been so grim, Phoebe might have laughed at the almost-overblown gesture. "Angel, face facts. Darla is dead. She didn't come back. She is _not_ part of the ritual."

They all stared at Willow, waiting for her to continue. She didn't. Finally, Piper asked no one in particular, "Well, if Darla is a dead end, where do we look now?"

"I don't know, Piper." Willow sounded discouraged. "We've looked through your Book and all of the stuff I managed to sneak in from Cleveland. There's nothing. Not a single reference to a Dark Mistress."

Phoebe felt physically sick. They had to figure this out. If they didn't Faith and Paige might not make it home. And, if Cole managed to complete the ritual she'd glimpsed, there was no telling the amount of power and influence he'd have. In desperation, she asked a question that had been at the back of her mind since the research had begun, "What if we're looking at this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean, Phoebe?" Angel leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees.

Going slowly, sorting through the jumbled thoughts in her head, Phoebe explained, "We've been looking for a woman connected to your past. What if that connection isn't a vampire?"


	23. Chapter 23

Angel appeared to think about that statement. "Well," he finally said, "that simplifies things, I guess."

Phoebe leaned forward intently. "You have an idea who it might be?" she asked excitedly. Perfect. Maybe Faith wouldn't be undercover much longer.

"No." He shook his head. "I said it simplifies things." Phoebe scowled, not liking the reinterpretation. "Most of the humans in my past are dead. Long dead. A few are still around as my Childer, but, if we aren't looking for a vampire…There aren't a lot of options to choose from."

"I'm all for making a list." Piper held up a pad and a pencil. "Where do we start?"

Willow dropped back onto the floor. "Angel?" she prodded when the vampire remained silent.

"I don't…" he grimaced, hands twitching on his knees. "Sunnydale, I suppose. Before then, I wasn't in any condition to make connections with anyone." A pained smile twisted his pale lips. "Unless you want to try making a list of female rats."

"Eww!" It sprang from Phoebe's lips. "Gross. Why would we do that?" She stood up, stretching tired back muscles. "Never mind. I'm sure it's another long and involved story. Let's just concentrate on figuring out who Angel knows that might be this Dark Mistress person."

She started picking up the massive pile of books and papers on the attic floor as Angel and Willow tossed names around. She needed something, anything, to do. Thoughts of Faith snuck in, filling her with an urgency detrimental to the fine art of demon research. Only half listening to the talk going on behind her, she heard a few names she recognized: Faith, Cordy, and Buffy. Most of the rest were new. So much for narrowing the list. It didn't sound that much shorter than the vampire list.

Phoebe moved over toward the window, dropping the books on top of an old storage chest. One of the tomes teetered, falling to the floor with a bang. "Sorry," she announced waving at the suddenly silent trio across the room. "My bad." She picked up the book again and gasped.

The world flattened, turning black and white. Phoebe looked up.

_Faith stood next to a tall man with short hair. She grinned, and Phoebe felt her own lips twitch in response. She tried to call out, get Faith's attention. Her voice didn't work, however. Phoebe looked down. Where was she? Panic swept through her. This wasn't real. It was another vision – different from the first. Different from them all. _

_The scene shifted. She stared down at a sheet of paper. Letters – words? – in a strange language moved and shimmered against the pages of a large book. Phoebe strained, wanting to get a better glimpse at the book. Was it the one in the attic?_

_No matter how much she worked, though, all she managed to see were the black characters dancing across the page. Finally, they were gone. The pages were blank. _

_With a sickening lurch, Phoebe realized she was seeing yet another image. Liquid spread under her hands. It poured from some unseen source, staining her fingers, dripping onto the ground by her feet. Rage, grief, disbelief…Phoebe shuddered from emotions as nausea cramped her stomach. It hurt to breathe. Gasping, she tried to back away. Her feet wouldn't move. Her throated burned with the screams trapped inside._

_Faith again. Phoebe reeled from all the different images. Now Cole and three other people were there. This was important. Unease and a driving sense of urgency flooded through Phoebe. One of the people turned. Angel! With fangs. Her heart pounded. Phoebe watched as Cole laughed and gestured to Faith. She had turned away. When she spun back around, Phoebe watched her eyes widen, horror replacing her usual smirk. _

_From her reaction, Faith must have known Angel's companion. Phoebe couldn't see the woman's face, though. Dark clothes, shorter than Angel, dark hair._

_Tinkling laughter from the woman on Cole's arm pierced her mind. It was like a soundtrack on repeat. The grating sound went on and on as Phoebe tried to see, to glimpse the woman who had to be the Dark Mistress._

The book thudded to the floor a second time. Hand to her head, Phoebe swayed. "Goddess, that was horrible."

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper's voice barely penetrated the pounding in Phoebe's head. She felt her sister's arms supporting her, steering her to the couch.

"Another vision." Phoebe leaned against the backrest, eyes closed. The vision was still so clear in her mind, not fading like the others. "I've got a few more clues. And a lot more questions." She described the images she'd seen.

When she was finished, silence filled the attic. "Phoebe?" Willow's strained voice interrupted the quiet.

"Yeah?" Phoebe forced her eyes open. The other woman didn't sound normal.

"You didn't see the Dark Mistress' face?" Willow asked. She looked pale in the dim light of the attic.

Shaking her head, Phoebe pushed forward, leaning her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "No. I just saw her from the back. I _did_ see Angel clearly. And Faith, Cole, and a couple of others." Sighing tiredly, Phoebe mumbled, "I don't get to control what I see. I tried. I did!" Her voice rose, frustration getting the better of her.

"Don't worry about it." Willow's voice sent chills racing through Phoebe. The normally perky voice was flat, almost harsh. "I know who she is."

"What!" Piper moved closer. "Who is she?" she demanded.

Angel's expression never changed as he interrupted. Phoebe noticed he moved closer to Willow, as if her were ready to protect her if Piper pushed too hard. "Let her talk. This may be the information we need, but I don't think it's good news." Phoebe restrained a nod. Willow looked too freaked for the woman's identity to be good news.

The redhead stood slowly. "Angel and I need to talk about this." Willow held up a hand when Phoebe started to protest. "I can't…I won't tell you, Phoebe. You said Faith looked horrified and stunned when they met. If I tell you, you tell Faith. The reaction won't be the same." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll…have to give this woman a call. We haven't been close in years."

"But she'll do it, right?" Piper asked the question uppermost in Phoebe's mind.

A reluctant nod answered her. "She'll do it."

Teleclus finally came back from his trip into the storeroom. Faith closed the map and stood straight. She'd need to do some exploring, but it looked like she could get all over the city using the portal.

"Here you are, Lieutenant." The old man set a pile of clothing down on the counter. "I got you two sets." A tiny smile twisted his lips. "Should I show you how they go together?"

Faith smirked, playing along. "Isn't it a little out of the ordinary for you to play show and tell with the recruits, Pops?" She winked, reaching for the collar of her shirt.

Bingo. Direct hit. Yellow eyes widened. Faith was sure if there was blood flowing through Teleclus' veins, he'd be blushing. "That wasn't…Of course not, Lieutenant!"

Chuckling, Faith relaxed, slumping against the counter. "Just teasing, Teleclus. I swear. Don't get all uptight." He scowled at her and she winked back. "Remember, I'm here to teach the troops. Might manage to teach you a few things as well."

"Perhaps, Lieutenant." Teleclus' voice was stiff. So was his posture. Damn. They'd been bonding, too.

Faith picked up the pile on the counter. "I need to run, Pops. Need to plan a big date with my girl tonight." The copper bracelet for the portal was already on her wrist. "How do I control which portal I get on the trip?"

He unbent enough to explain. Taking out another copy of the portal map, he gestured to markings next to each location. "These are portal codes."

"I only speak American. How do I tell the bracelet where to go?" Faith bounced impatiently on her toes. Damn. This was complicated.

He nodded. "Most of the new recruits don't read Doric Greek, either. The portals have push buttons like an elevator. Just key in the code you see on the map. You'll end up where you want to go."

"Good enough." Faith started for the door. "Come and check out the new me in the morning, Pops. I promise to have all my buckles fastened or whatever." She heard him chuckle as she exited the storeroom.

Phoebe was about to demand more information when shimmering light announced Leo's arrival.

"Hi," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Piper seemed to forget the big news they'd just uncovered. She stormed across the attic and smacked her husband on the arm. Hands planted on her hips, she glared at him. "_Now_ you come back? _Now_? After we've already figured this out?"

Leo glanced around the room. "The Elders wanted to make sure Faith," he hesitated, "and a few others found the answers on their own."

"Others?" Phoebe keyed in on Leo's use of the word. "What others?" she demanded. Her head still throbbed from the weird vision. Phoebe was out of patience with Leo and the Elders. Voice rising, she asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you." Leo gave his standard reply, and Phoebe took a threatening step forward. Raising his hands, Leo tried again. "I can't, Phoebe. The Elders still aren't telling me everything. I've been up there trying to get information and get back here since they summoned me."

Willow interrupted their stare down. "So the other people involved are on probation, too?" Her freckles seemed to glow she was so pale.

"Yeah." Leo didn't offer any other information.

"Thanks." Willow swallowed hard. "Angel and I need to find a place to stay for the night, and I need to see about bringing the Dark Mistress to San Francisco." She held out a hand to Angel. "Come on, oh Broody One. Let's go hotel hunting since you won't turn into a pile of dust this time of day."

They headed for the attic door, and then Willow seemed to remember something. "If you're here, Leo, does that mean the barriers keeping everyone else out are gone?"

Phoebe saw Leo frown. "I…I guess so. Let me check." He went still, eyes unfocused. "Yes. The energy field is gone."

"Great." Oddly, Willow didn't seem happy about that piece of news. "Phoebe, Piper, I promise we'll get your sister back." Meeting Phoebe's eyes, she continued, "And we'll do everything we can to keep Faith safe."

"That sounds like you aren't planning on coming back," Piper commented into the suddenly stifling silence in the attic.

Willow slowly nodded. "I'm not sure when we'll make it back. Angel has to get ready for his big role, and I'll be...busy, too." She smiled, but Phoebe wasn't reassured. "If anything comes up, I'll leave my card downstairs. Just call and leave a message if I don't answer." A tiny wave, and then Willow and Angel left.

"What just happened?" Phoebe was confused, tired, frustrated. It showed in her clipped tones and the frantic speed of her pacing. "I thought they were here to help and now they're gone. Gone!" she repeated, throwing her hands in the air.

"Let it go, Phoebe." Her head snapped up. Leo had never sounded so serious. He met her eyes, face strained. "There's a lot at stake here. I can't say anything, or the Elders will keep me out of this until the very end. Just…take my word on the fact that Faith's friends aren't abandoning you."


	24. Chapter 24

Phoebe stared intently at Leo. She _really_ didn't want to let this go. Frustration raged through her. Nearly shaking from the intensity of her feelings, she spun away. "Fine," she snapped. "Just fine. I am so fucking tired of the Elders and their games."

Stifling silence pressed at her from behind. She could feel Leo's own frustration at the situation.

After completing several quick circuits of the attic, Phoebe was able to regain a little control. The cold knot in her stomach was still there, but she wasn't quite at the point of needing to scream and beat on something. "I need to get out of here," she muttered, voice sharp. "I'll be back later."

"Phoebe, wait!" She ignored Piper's shout, stopping off in her room long enough to grab her purse. The WV was parked outside. Phoebe ran down the front steps, car keys in hand. Peeling out of the driveway, she headed toward downtown.

It took effort not to floor the accelerator. Phoebe felt the energy in her body like a living thing, poking and prodding at her, urging action. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. Research had gained them information. Information Willow refused to share. Faith was gone – somewhere. Somewhere with lots of vampires and Cole. The Elders were hiding information, and Leo was barely able to say anything without glancing up at the air, waiting to be orbed out for breaking the gag order.

A horn blast jerked her back to the here and now. Phoebe's eyes widened, her hands clenching on the wheel. She was already downtown with no memory of the drive. The horn was attached to the very large SUV in the next lane. The SUV she'd nearly sideswiped in her agitated state.

Waving a hand at the irate driver glaring at her from his lofty height, Phoebe zipped across two lanes of traffic, earning more vehicular fanfare, and parked. Driving was a bad idea. Slumping over the steering wheel, she sucked in a series of deep breaths. She had to get control. Slowly, the crackling energy backed off. Mind clearing slightly, Phoebe reached for her cell phone. Mental fingers crossed, she punched in Faith's number.

Damn. Voice mail. "Hey, it's me." Phoebe remembered the line might be bugged. "Um, Phoebe," she added, pretending to be unsure Faith would remember her. "I'm downtown, uh, running some errands. You want to get together? See a movie and grab a bite? Give me a call on my cell. Bye."

Faith stepped out of the portal, arms full of clothes. Damn. She could get used to this. The drop off point was less than two blocks from the apartment. She hurried down the sidewalk, eager to get rid of her load and call Phoebe.

"Ms. Lehane?" Faith spun, dropping the uniforms and reaching for the knife tucked into her boot.

The blade blurred in the air as it sped toward its target. Faith pulled the blow at the last second, a thin line of red staining the bright steel where it pressed against the young girl's throat. "Who the fuck are you?" Her senses already told her the answer.

"D-Debra Clark. I'm a Slayer." Wide blue eyes stared at Faith pleadingly.

Faith didn't relax. In fact, the confirmation of her Slayer senses made her angry. "Are you fucking stupid? Do you realize how close you came to being dead?" She stepped closer to the shaking girl. "I'm Faith. The Dark Slayer. I eat little girls like you for breakfast."

No verbal response. Just more shaking. Faith growled, stepping back and wiping her blade on her pants. "What do you want?"

It took two tries for the baby Slayer to get the words out. "My Watcher said to tell you one of us will be watching you and Ms. Halliwell at all times."

Faith froze. Were they watching because they were protecting her? Or because they were protecting Phoebe _from _her? The Slayer uncoiled, rage simmering just below the surface of her control. "Why?"

"I…I'm supposed to make sure no one follows you." Debra took a half step back, eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

Dear God. Faith sighed, the anger draining away. "Kid, I'm a Slayer. Like you – only a hell of a lot better. Unless it's a human following me, I'm gonna know. I can sense it." She smirked. "You can't even protect yourself from me. I'm supposed to believe you're going to hold off anything stronger than a first grader?"

The crimson blush and the tears in Debra's eyes let her know she'd made her point. Faith ran a hand through her hair. The verbal attack was brutal, and Faith struggled to keep her Dark persona in place. This kid might hate her for the delivery, but she'd be thanking her later when she was still alive in the morning. No one else was getting hurt or killed because of her.

"Go away," she said coldly. "Don't follow me. I don't need or want your protection." Faith bent to pick up her things, dismissing Debra. When she straightened, the girl was gone. Slayer senses were clear. Mission accomplished. Feeling cold from the inside out, Faith entered her building and plodded up the stairs to the penthouse.

The apartment was empty. Faith sighed. She'd half expected - been hoping - Phoebe would meet her at the door. The cuirass and tunic clattered onto the table by the door. Faith started for the shower. She had sand in strange places after the sparring. A blinking light on the answering machine stopped her. Pressing the button, Faith listened to Phoebe's warm voice asking her out on a date, a slow smile crossing her face. Not waiting for the message to end, she returned Phoebe's call.

"Hello?" Traffic sounds distorted Phoebe's voice, and Faith pressed the receiver closer to her ear.

"It's Faith." Now that they were talking, Faith was nervous. Her palm slid on the plastic handset of the phone, and her voice cracked like she was experiencing male puberty.

Laughter rumbled against her ear. "Really? It's not some crazed fan stalking me?"

Grinning, Faith relaxed a little. She understood teasing. "Well, I am a big fan of Phoebe. But…I'll only stalk you if you tell me the dinner invite is gone." The expected answer didn't come right away, and Faith's grin disappeared. "Phoebe? It…it is still open, right?"

"What?" Phoebe's voice faded then came back loud and clear. "I'm sorry, Faith. Yeah, it's still open. I was trying to think of where to take you. I mean, it's our first official date. I want it to be memorable."

Without thinking, Faith said what was foremost in her mind. "I've never been on a date."

"Then I'll have to make is even more spectacular," Phoebe purred. Faith shivered, nipples hardening at the sensual promise brushing her ear. "Give me your address. I'll pick you up in an hour. Wear something sexy, but comfortable. We'll be walking a lot."

Barely remembering Phoebe didn't 'officially' know where she lived, Faith rattled off the address before hanging up. An hour. Only an hour. Tossing the phone on the couch, she sprinted down the hall to the bedroom.

The food was excellent. Faith fiddled with the chopsticks, struggling to keep them aligned right. She ignored the snickering from across the table, frowning intently until she managed to lift some rice from the plate to her mouth without spilling the tiny grains. "See, nothing to it," she boasted.

"Right. Simple." Phoebe smirked, eyes picking out the bits of food littering the table and Faith's shirt.

Mock growling, Faith tossed down the chopsticks and leaned across the table, kissing Phoebe. "Bitch," she muttered, winking. Her face hurt from smiling. The lingering tension from her trip to the Underworld totally absent.

"No, sweetie, it's witch. Not bitch. That's Piper." They shared a laugh then Phoebe sobered. "I have some news."

Not even business was enough to eclipse Faith's happiness. "Shoot, Moonbeam." When Phoebe looked surprised at her jocular tone, Faith settled down. Smile absent, she focused on Phoebe. "Sorry. Got carried away. What did you guys find?"

"_We_ didn't find anything. Willow did." Phoebe was disgruntled by that fact.

Faith grinned again. Red had that effect on people. All that 'being right all the time' crap got old, fast. "Don't worry. Red's the best. That's why B's the oldest living Slayer ever."

"Well, I don't think much of her reporting system," Phoebe griped. She fiddled with her wine glass. "She wouldn't tell us what she'd found."

All of Faith's contentment went out the window. Sitting forward, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had a vision. Whatever I saw let Willow figure out who the Dark Mistress was, but she wouldn't tell us who." Phoebe sighed. "Let me explain." Faith nodded stiffly, waiting impatiently while Phoebe took a drink. "I saw you meet with Cole, Angel, and some woman. All I could see of her was the back of her head. But I got glimpses of other things. Some book with moving words, blood pouring over my hands. It was weird. Not like the usual visions. One of the scenes had you freaking out when you saw this woman. Willow said if she told us who it was, your reaction might not be the same, that it would change the vision. About two seconds later, she dragged Angel out of the Manor."

"Fuck." Willow babbled a lot, and she was a bit bouncy, but she knew her stuff. Hands clenched around her chopsticks, Faith felt her head pound. She hated surprises.

Phoebe touched her hand gently. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The feel of those fingers stroking her knuckles calmed her. The tightness in her chest eased. Faith sat back, a smile returning to her lips.

"For not making Willow tell me." Phoebe wouldn't meet her eyes, even when Faith ducked her head, trying to make it happen.

She reached across the table, tilting Phoebe's chin up with a couple of fingers. "Moonbeam, don't." Faith looked into the witch's brown eyes. "Forget it. I'll know soon enough. I'm going back Underneath in the morning. Maybe I'll meet Red's friend then." She caressed Phoebe's face. "At lunch, we agreed to make our meetings non-work, remember?" Phoebe nodded. "Then let's get back to enjoying my very first date."

Phoebe nestled her head on Faith's arm, looking at their intertwined fingers. She ran her thumb over the back of Faith's hand. "Having a good time?" she asked quietly. Faith hadn't said much since they'd left the restaurant.

"Yeah." The smile Phoebe glimpsed in the glow of the streetlights made her breath catch. Unguarded, young, and carefree.

A little dazed by that smile, and Faith's glowing orange eyes, Phoebe searched for words. "Um, I just, you know, wondered. You've been really quiet. I thought, maybe…" Maybe you were bored. Or you didn't like the movie. A hundred other maybes ran through her mind.

Warm lips banished the worries. "Moonbeam, I've never been this happy." Phoebe grinned, almost skipping next to Faith at the words. "Kinda freaky. I mean, here we are facing another apocalypse, and I want to buy flowers and listen to sappy love songs." Weapons-callused fingers played with her own. "I want this to last, Phoebe, and I've never wanted that before."

Blinking back tears, Phoebe pulled Faith to a stop, going up on her toes to kiss Faith softly. When she pulled away, they were both breathing hard. "It will last, Faith. To hell with the Elders and their games. We'll find a way to keep you safe and get Paige back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Moonbeam." Faith's smile was bittersweet. "I'll take whatever piece of happy I find. I don't look ahead."

Phoebe digested that. "From now on, you _do_ look ahead. I'm your future, Faith." Determined to get Faith to realize the truth, she ordered, "Take me to your place, Faith."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A big hello and howdy to Lilly, who just joined the beta crew. She's already hard at work earning her keep by helping me stay focused on the plot.

A/N2: Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review this fic. The muse and I couldn't do it without you. I'd also like to extend a big thank you to the anonymous reader who nominated Charmed, I'm Sure for a SunnyD Award. bows low It's a tremendous honor.

Phoebe looked up into Faith's eyes as they rode the elevator to Faith's apartment. The Slayer stared back at her. "Just so you know," she said firmly, "you aren't going to be in charge this time."

"Huh?" Faith mumbled, callused hands already reaching for the hem of Phoebe's shirt, fingers teasing the skin of her stomach.

"Stop that." Smacking at the tanned hands, Phoebe stepped back. "The last time we did this, I was all for slow and gentle, remember?" Faith nodded. "Then your orange-eyed friend showed up and my plans went out the window. I'm telling you – not this time."

Faith's answering whine was cute. "Why not? We don't have a lot of time. I gotta be back with the Army early in the morning."

"Time's wasting while you argue." Staying firm, Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a foot in pretend impatience.

"But-" Faith wasn't ready to give in.

Regretfully shaking her head, Phoebe sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll see you safely to the door and head home."

A growl filled the elevator just before the doors slid open. Phoebe stepped into the carpeted hallway, Faith right behind her. "Moonbeam, come on. I've been thinking about you all day. How about we let the Slayer play now, and do the slow bit later?"

Hiding a smile, Phoebe solemnly shook her head again. "Sorry, Faith. What if there isn't time for a later?"

"At least I wouldn't be ready to freaking explode!" The husky voice teemed with frustration. Faith stalked around Phoebe, jamming the key in the lock and opening the door.

Following Faith inside, Phoebe shut the door and watched Faith pace in front of the large windows. She didn't want this to be a power struggle. However, giving in again set a precedent. The Slayer couldn't always control their lovemaking. Rough and fast had its place. Phoebe wanted to make sure gentle didn't get lost in the shuffle.

""How about a compromise?" she asked, gliding across the room. Eyes raking the muscled form silhouetted by the gleaming lights of the city, Phoebe held out her hand. "Come on. It won't be so bad." She smirked. "I promise."

Faith's fingers entwined with hers as the Slayer allowed Phoebe to lead her into the bedroom. "What kind of compromise are we talking about, Moonbeam?"

"This kind." Taking a deep breath, Phoebe steadied herself before angling her right leg against Faith's hip. With a quick rotation, she flipped Faith over her leg and onto the floor.

"Oh, hell no." Faith tried to get up and Phoebe straddled her, using her own body weight to hold the Faith down.

It wasn't enough. They both knew Faith could get up any time she wanted. Slayer strength trumped Phoebe's martial arts training any day. "This isn't up for a vote, Faith." Phoebe stuck to the plan. "We do this my way – or not at all." She didn't wait for an answer. Grinding onto Faith's stomach, she bent down, nipping with increasing roughness over Faith's neck.

The body under hers bucked. "Fuck!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, yeah," Phoebe breathed into Faith's neck. "You have to help me out, though. I'm not up to really forcing you if you don't want to play along." She began working the buttons of Faith's shirt open.

"I'll play." Faith's voice was tight, hoarse. Phoebe glanced up. Face flushed, eyes a bright, intense orange, Faith stared hungrily at her.

The time for talk was over. Tangling her fingers in Faith's shirt, Phoebe wrenched it open, popping the last remaining buttons. Warm, tanned skin came into view. Phoebe raked her nails down the smooth skin. Not hard enough to cut; welts sprang up, though, red and hot.

At the bottom of the path, Phoebe unfastened Faith's jeans. "Lift up." She shoved the heavy fabric down when Faith did as requested. Her target was available, but Phoebe ignored it for the moment. She wanted to build Faith's desire. Not the slow and gentle stoking she'd had in mind when they left the pier. Still, she knew she could drive Faith into a frenzy.

Faint bruises marked Faith's skin where she'd nipped earlier. Phoebe added a few more marks, filling in the gaps before turning her attention to the hard nipples. Lashing the tips with her tongue, she alternated licks with pinches. Faith gasped and moaned under her. The orange hue in her eyes was now mostly copper.

Not yet. Phoebe had a goal in mind. Using a single finger, she brushed Faith's clit. Gently at first then increasing the pressure, rolling the bundle of nerves in tight circles.

Faith writhed at the new sensation. Phoebe waited. Almost there. She stopped the circles, flicking Faith's clit with a nail. "Fuck. Phoebe…" Faith gasped out. "More. Please." Her head tossed back and forth.

"Tease Time" ended. Phoebe responded to the plea. Two fingers slid into Faith, curled to brush her g-spot. Internal muscles clamped down. It wouldn't be long now.

Stroking a gentle hand through Phoebe's tousled hair, Faith glanced at the clock. Five thirty. Less than two hours before she needed to be in the Underworld. Faith kissed Phoebe's temple. "Moonbeam, time to get up."

Her soft words netted a moan and a pat from Phoebe's hand.

Faith grinned. Phoebe was adorable. Still… "Moonbeam." The single word was louder.

Sleep-fogged brown eyes glared at her. "Too early, Faith. Go back to sleep."

"Sorry, Phoebe. I have an early meeting, remember?" Faith rolled away slightly, shivering at the chill where Phoebe's skin had pressed. "I've got some information to pass on, and …uh…" She hesitated. "I have this thing I have to wear. Maybe you could help me get dressed."

"A thing?" Phoebe mocked gently. Faith wiggled, face heating. "What kind of thing?"

Wishing she'd kept her mouth shut, Faith mumbled, "A uniform." Phoebe started laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yuk it up." Climbing out of bed, Faith directed, "It's on the table by the door. I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes."

True to her word, Faith didn't dawdle in the shower. Rubbing a towel over her hair, she returned to the bedroom. Phoebe perched on the end of the bed, the armor laid out next to her.

"You're really part of the Army, aren't you?" she asked. Faith frowned at the flat tone.

Bunching the towel in her hands, Faith relied quietly, "Yeah. You knew that, Phoebe. It's part of the whole undercover gig. Make 'em believe I'm one of them so I can get information." She watched Phoebe closely, stomach churning. "Phoebe? I can't back out. Not now. I'm in. I'm starting to hear things, get stuff we can maybe use to get your sister back."

"I know." Phoebe looked up, brown eyes glassy with tears. "I guess it wasn't real until I saw this." She stroked the hardened leather of the breastplate. "I hate this. I hate it so much," she said, voice choked.

Faith hurried to the bed, sitting and pulling Phoebe into her arms. "I know, Moonbeam." Damn it. She needed to get ready. She needed to make sure Phoebe was going to be OK with this. "Look, we're almost finished, baby. We just need Red's friend to get here, and all the major players are in place. Just a little longer then we can take some time off, just be together. I'm sure Fang will let us use this place – or one somewhere else – for a while." Faith didn't remind Phoebe about the vision. The knowledge that she might not be around for a vacation soured her stomach.

A soft kiss brushed Faith's neck. "You're right." Although the words were the right ones for the situation, Phoebe's tone was still shaky. She moved out of Faith's arms and stood. "Come on, oh great warrior. Let's get you dressed for your meeting.

It took both of them to sort out the pieces and get Faith dressed. Standing in front of the mirror, Faith grimaced. She felt wrong. The outfit was so not her. Giving one last futile tug on the leather skirting, she turned to Phoebe. "I need to go, Moonbeam."

Phoebe nodded, biting her lip. "I know." She picked up the heavy red cloak that completed Faith's outfit. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"You know it, baby. I have you to come home to now." Faith was too busy fighting the burn in her throat and eyes to wonder at that. The Dark Slayer with a girlfriend and a home. She donned the cloak, covering the long white tunic and leather armor. "Before I go – tell Fang or your sister. The Army's got about three hundred vamps in it. This is just a little piece of the pie, Moonbeam. They got this magic portal thing – like Star Trek. You know, 'Beam me up, Scotty,' all over the world. The guys here, they're old school. No technology and proud of it."

Phoebe reached out and straightened the cloak, stroking Faith's neck. "Got it. I'll see if anyone can figure out why they're here." She stood on tiptoes and kissed Faith softly. "Go. You can't be late. I-" she broke off and stepped back. "I'll be here waiting when you're finished."

Faith stepped out of the portal. Uniformed vampires strode through the torch-lit corridor. Fists clenched against the need to pull on the skirting again, Faith joined the others heading to the arena.

She noticed the soldiers glancing at her. What was that about? Faith caught one vamp's eyes. "See something you like?" Winking, she ran a hand over her breastplate. "'Cause this really doesn't do me justice."

As she watched, the vampire lost his human visage. Fangs protruding, he lisped, "Your kind doesn't belong here." His yellow eyes slid down her body. "Defaming our uniform."

Holding back a confused, "Huh," Faith grabbed his arm. "My kind? What? Slayers? Humans?" Her captive didn't answer. "Brunettes? I want an answer, damn it." She swung him against the stone wall.

They were drawing a crowd. The vampires moving through the corridor stopped to watch the show.

The combined weight of her screaming Slayer senses and their eyes pushed Faith close to the edge of control. One of her hands latched onto his crotch, fingers digging into the cold flesh. "I still don't hear an explanation."

"Women," he choked out. "We don't have women in the Army."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Faith released him. Luckily, she'd expected him to respond to her interrogation technique. Ducking under his wild swing, she slammed a hand into the area she'd cupped so roughly seconds earlier. The vamp dropped, hands held protectively over his groin. "Can't say much for your brains, pal. Me, Slayer. You, vamp. I win every time."

Ignoring the cold glares of the other soldiers, she completed her journey to the arena. Pausanias was already there. Stripped down to just a tunic, he swung a practice blade at one of the pells. Faith took a minute to watch. The general's body was solid muscle. They rippled and flexed with each swing. He'd be a fierce opponent.

She started across the sand. "I can't believe I'm up this early. Can't remember the last time I saw the sun come up."

Pausanias swing one last time before turning. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her in armor. "Slayer. I didn't expect you in proper gear. Didn't I tell Teleclus to give you a sword and a portal map?"

"Yeah. I figured it might help your guys learn something if I didn't look all sexy in my leather." Faith winked and he chuckled. "What do you have for me this morning?"

"A change in plans, I'm afraid." Pausanias led them to the dais at the side of the arena and pulled on his own armor. Faith watched closely, knowing she and Phoebe had struggled to get all the pieces in the right place. "We've been _summoned_ by the Source."

"Well, hell." Faith's heart rate sped up at the news. "I was looking forward to a little action with your boys."

Pausanias grunted. "I'm a soldier, Slayer. An old, tired one." The words, the implied camaraderie, shocked Faith. "I've been on the battlefield since I was a boy. It's what I know." He jumped off the platform onto the sand. They walked side by side through the gathering crowd of soldiers. "This job, it requires too much politics. I did that many years ago." He snorted and Faith grinned.

"Not your thing?" she asked, glancing at him as they entered the hallway at the front of the arena.

"Hardly." His yellow eyes gleamed as he met gaze. "This has been a morning full of surprises, Slayer. A meeting with our employer and you in uniform. It's a wonder the caverns have not begun to crumble around us."

Throwing back her head, Faith laughed. "Listen, Soldier Boy, I look good. Admit it." Of course, her hands dropped down to pull at the leather. "Just…it's a bit short. I like to play around, but I don't usually give away the goods for free."

She would have gone on, but Cole's voice interrupted their banter. "Nice of you two to join us."

Still grinning, Faith looked to her left toward the voice – and staggered back a step. Cold chills raced up and down her body. Sweat soaked her tunic. Swallowing hard against sudden nausea, Faith met solid black eyes. "Red?"


	26. Chapter 26

At first, Faith thought the shrill sound was her head trying to explode. It took a long minute to realize Dru was laughing. The sound echoed in the large stone chamber, going on and on. Barely restraining the urge to clap her hands over her ears, Faith watched Willow smile at her. The black eyes were soulless. So was the smile.

"Now, do I look like a Red to you?" Two hands came up, held away from Willow's body in a mocking gesture. "Red is that other witch. The one with the scruples and the irritating friends."

Even the words sounded wrong. Faith couldn't place what was wrong. It was clearly Willow. Yet, something…every time Willow spoke or moved, Faith's Slayer senses screamed. "So, what the hell happened to you? Home perm gone wrong?" Faith was feeling her way. She'd heard about this, about Willow's fall from grace. She'd never met the embodiment of the evil, however. She had to remember she was playing on the dark side. Faith couldn't fall apart at the change in Willow. The Dark Slayer would have been attracted to the blatant power the new Willow possessed.

Before Willow answered, Angel stepped in. An arm wrapped around Willow, pulling her possessively close. "Hands off, Faithy." Faith jerked. That voice…Her eyes shot to Angel's and Angelus stared back at her.

Phoebe noticed two new cars in front of the Manor when she pulled into the drive. Reinforcements? Too tired and sated to be on full alert, she opened the door and stepped into the foyer. Voices drifted out of the kitchen. Of course. Piper rarely used the living room if the kitchen sufficed.

Inside the sunny room, Phoebe waved a tentative hello to the three newcomers. Two young women and a scruffy looking man. "Looks like the Elders really are going to let us get to work. You all friends of Faith?"

The man cleared his throat, glancing warningly at one of the brunettes. "Yes," he answered in a warm British accent. "I'm Wesley Windham-Price. I was Faith's Watcher, many years ago. We both work for Angel, now, in LA."

"You _were _her Watcher?" Phoebe shook his hand, confused. "You aren't any more?" She really needed to get Faith talking about her past. The brief highlight of all the bad stuff left out the other details.

Her question netted a pained smile. "Perhaps we could do the question and answers another time? Faith and I…well, our past is complicated."

"No, it wasn't, Wes." The younger brunette looked at him impatiently. "It's not complicated at all. You were a British wuss and Faith was all Going Evil Girl. Can we get down to business? I'm a little freaked no one can tell me where Willow is."

"Yes, we aren't very happy with that, either." Piper stood with crossed arms, watching the byplay. "We're still adjusting to all the lack of information from our hired research experts."

This was getting them nowhere. Sighing, Phoebe realized the lingering peace from her time with Faith had faded. "Look, guys, pull back on the Alpha thing. I've got some details from Faith. Let's concentrate on that."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Good idea," a soft drawl commented. "I'm Fred." The brunette next to Wesley smiled shyly. "I work with Faith, too. What did she tell you?"

A pair of piercing blue eyes stared at Phoebe. "Yes, what _did_ Faith have to say?"

Gritting her teeth, Phoebe ignored the challenge. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't get your name."

"Dawn. Dawn Summers." The words were offered grudgingly. What was this girl's problem?

The name suddenly connected with a memory – Willow complaining that someone named Dawnie would be upset about not making it to San Francisco. "You're Willow's girlfriend?" she guessed. At Dawn's nod, Phoebe closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. That explained at least _some_ of the aggression. "I'm sorry you both got sucked into this, but we aren't the ones you should be bitching at. Yell at them," Phoebe stated, waving at the ceiling. "The Elders or the PtB. The ones upstairs pulling our strings. Right now, we have to concentrate on getting our sister back and making sure your girlfriend and mine come back healthy and whole."

More silence filled the kitchen.

"Right. Sorry. My bad." Dawn slumped, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "You said you had something on the vamp army?"

"Not much. Maybe it will head in the right direction, though." Phoebe relayed what Faith had told her before leaving for her meeting.

Wesley straightened in his chair. "I recall something. About the number of the soldiers in the unit." Stroking his chin, he paused. "However, I can't quite seem to remember what was so unique about a force that size. Piper," he said, turning to her, "do you still have the volumes Willow had shipped here?"

"Up in the attic, yeah." Piper's arms dropped from their crossed position. "Did you want me to-"

Wesley was already striding for the door. "Is it up the stairs?" Everyone scrambled after him.

"At the top, where attics usually are." Phoebe smirked at the bite in Piper's voice. Wesley was running now. That meant an increased pace for the rest of the gang. They arrived in the attic panting, spreading out to find seating while Wesley rooted through the pile of books on the floor.

With a pleased shout, he pulled one book from the others. "Here. I remember it was in here." Bringing his prize to the low coffee table in front of the packed couch, he opened the yellowed pages. Once he located the proper page, he began reading, "The Spartan Army at times contained three hundred _hippeis_, or knights. These elite soldiers acted as the Royal Guard should the king venture out on campaign with the troops."

"Royal Guard?" Fred looked at Phoebe. "Did Faith mention that? And, from our earlier research, the Turned Phalanx didn't contain a single member of the Royal Family. Who would they be guarding?"

"Unless you've changed a lot in the last few weeks," Faith managed to get out with only a tiny quiver in her voice, "you aren't on Red's team."

A flash of fangs answered her. "Teams? Who needs them. I have something better. Power." He looked over at Cole, and Faith took a second to wipe her hands on her tunic. "Now that Old Home Week is over, can we get down to business? The Senior Partners didn't send us up here to meet with the help."

A cold smile turned Cole's lips. "Of course. There's just a little matter of your loyalties." His solid black eyes touched Faith and she shivered. "All of you, the old friendships…I need to be convinced you are working for me and not another power."

Willow gave a dramatic sigh. "I _told_ you he wasn't going to just give you a hug and a glass of blood." Waving her hand, she barked a single word. Small lightening bolts crackled in the air in front of her, and the black hair floated out from her head. Faith's skin tingled at the raw energy in the room. It invaded her, filling mind and soul, calling to the part of her she tried so hard to cage. Just before she screamed in bottled rage, the room quieted. Willow casually tossed a battered black book at Cole. "Happy birthday or whatever."

His eyebrows rose slightly as he caressed the leather cover. "The Grimoire?" Excitement edged the words. "Where did you find it? It got…lost a while back."

"Lost? You don't lose a book under a mountain. Someone put it there." Willow shrugged. "I just moved a few rocks, that's all." She smirked. "Maybe you'll find it useful."

Tension coiled in Faith. Grimoire? What the hell was that? From the reactions, nothing good.

"Nice touch, lover." In disbelief, Faith watched Angel kiss Willow. No nice peck on the cheek, either. There was tongue. And breathy moaning sound effects. He pulled away, wiping some slobber off Willow's lips. "Now my little demonstration won't be nearly as exciting." He walked up to Cole, forehead ridges obvious even in the low lighting. Scuffling and cursing sounded from the doorway.

Two of Pausanias' men dragged a man into the room. The guards tossed the middle aged, pudgy figure at Angelus contemptuously.

"I knew you'd want me to prove I wasn't just Angel in disguise. You know, a do-gooder here to make sure you don't gain too much power, tip the scale between Good and Evil." The whole time he talked, he held his victim by the back of the neck. "Well, here's your proof." Faith flinched at the wet squishing sound his fangs made as they penetrated the man's neck.

Phoebe stared across the room at Piper. "Well, does it have to be a vampire or a Spartan?"

Wesley looked confused. "I assume so; we are talking about a member of the Spartan nobility."

"Normally." Phoebe suddenly felt tired. Tired and trapped. Everything always came back to one decision. One moment of stupidity. "What if they were guarding some other important person? A demon, maybe?"

Her attempts to skirt the truth didn't get very far. Dawn leaned forward. "You know who it is, don't you?" she more demanded than asked.

"I think so." Responding to a sudden urge to run, Phoebe paced the attic with rapid strides. "A demon…half-demon, named Balthazor. He's the current Source of All Evil. The bigger question is: why does he need a three hundred vamp guard?"


	27. Chapter 27

"You say this demon styles himself the Source of All Evil?" Wesley closed the book, perching on a stack of old boxes.

Not sure where he was heading with the questions, Phoebe merely nodded.

"Hmmm." With that stunning revelation, Wesley lapsed into silence, stroking his chin.

"While Wesley does his impression of the Thinker," Piper commented bitingly, "does anyone else have any idea what's going on?"

Fred smiled and drawled, "There have been some shifts in power structures in Los Angeles. Maybe the two are related." Glancing at Wesley, she seemed to wait for him to rejoin the conversation.

"Quite," he finally uttered. "In the last month, we've gotten word through sources that the leaders of the demon world are allying with a new power. I wonder…could the Royal Guard be here to protect a _future_ king?"

"I don't see Co-" Phoebe broke off. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "I mean, we've dealt with Balthazor before. He isn't much for playing second fiddle." Standing, she paced over to the Book of Shadows and turned to the page on Balthazor.

Leo finally joined the conversation. "I could always ask the Elders what they know."

The three newcomers looked approving, but Piper snorted. "Right, like they're giving away information these days. We need you here, not stuck up there," she waved her hand at the ceiling, "We can't risk them keeping you away right now."

Looking uncomfortable, Leo nodded. "Then we need another way to find out whether Cole is the person the vampires are guarding."

Phoebe stopped pacing abruptly, eyes slamming closed. Damn it. She hadn't wanted to explain about Cole and Balthazor.

Right on cue, Dawn asked, "Who's Cole? I thought you said we were dealing with a demon named Balthazor?"

"Cole is Balthazor's human half." Phoebe heard the waver in her voice and bit her lip. Still turned away from the group, she argued with herself over telling Wesley, Dawn, and Fred the whole story. They'd find out eventually. They deserved to know. On just a phone call, they'd rushed to help.

Arms wrapped around herself, Phoebe slowly pivoted. "There are a few things you need to know about Cole."

The body thudded to the floor. Faith stared at it in horrified fascination. She felt sick. And angry. Why were the PtB dragging Angel and Willow into this? If the two former Scoobies really were evil, Faith knew the blame belonged at her feet. They'd come to San Francisco to help her.

Faith was so intent on her thoughts, she jumped visibly when Cole said her name. "What?" she snapped, completely off balance.

A narrow eyebrow rose. "Testy, aren't we?" When Faith merely scowled, Cole went on smoothly. "Have you gotten any information from Phoebe?"

Lots, Faith wanted to say. Instead, she shrugged and commented, "Not much. We went out last night. Mostly I got the lowdown on her advice column. Like I need her take on how to find love."

"Surely there is something," Cole said coldly.

The warning was clear. Willow and Angel had proven their worth from the start. Faith was falling behind – and failure wasn't an option. Sweating in the chill air of the ante-chamber, Faith tried to come up with something, anything to pass on. Leo…Maybe Leo would be enough. "I did get something, I guess."

Mocking her less than confident statement, Cole murmured, "Do tell." He crossed his arms, leaning against the raised altar behind him.

Faith flushed as anger and humiliation burned her skin. "Phoebe was all twisted over some member of her family being out of town."

Cole looked bored. "Her sister Paige?"

"No. Some guy named Leo." Faith tugged at her skirting again, hands slick against the leather.

"Leo's out of town?" She had Cole's interest now. He uncoiled from his position and stalked closer. "Why?"

Praying to the meddling PtB that her nerves didn't show, Faith spread her hands. "Couldn't tell ya'. All Phoebe said was that he went out of town and hasn't come back. She went on and on about it. Even the crap about her job was better."

"Interesting." Cole paced back and forth in front of Faith. "I wonder why he isn't here?"

"Want me to give her a call? Set up another date?" Faith took a slow, deep breath and decided to push. "Or are you ready for something else? Maybe something a little rougher than dinner and a movie.

Stopping right in front of her, Cole stared at her silently for a minute. Faith fought a need to fidget, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "Not yet."

Faith stayed in character. Crossing her arms, she scowled. "Why the fuck not? I'm not getting any information playing the new girlfriend. The sex is good, but I can find that anywhere."

She took enormous pleasure in the rage that crossed Cole's face. "I said not now." The smooth edge was missing from his voice.

Hiding a smirk, Faith nodded. "You're the boss."

"Make sure you remember that," Cole hissed, spinning away. He snapped his fingers and the guards came back in. "Get rid of that" The soldiers dragged the corpse out. "Ladies," he nodded at Willow and Dru, "we need to do a little planning for my coronation now that I have the final tool." He stroked the Grimoire Willow had given him.

Faith watched as the three left the room, Dru humming and swaying not around Cole, but Willow. "She's a freak."

"Isn't she?" Angelus smirked, fangs protruding. "She was a very special project."

Faith tried not to shudder at the sadistic pleasure in his voice.

Pausanias moved from behind her. Faith cursed herself. She'd been so focused on Cole and the Dark Duo she'd forgotten he was there. "It's an honor to meet the great Angelus. Even in Greece, we heard of you and your exploits in Europe. I am General Pausanias."

Angelus ignored the outstretched hand. For a second, Faith thought Pausanias would lose it. His pale lips pressed tightly together and his right hand dropped to the hilt of his sword.

Leaping forward, Faith stepped between the two vampires. "Let it go, General. I don't want to find you in a little pile of dust because the Boss gets pissed. Angelus is kinda hard to take sometimes. Let's head to the arena and I'll run you around a bit, work off that anger." Although letting the two duke it out had appeal, Faith wasn't sure how the death or one (or both) of them would affect Phoebe's vision.

"Another time," Pausanias spat at Angelus. Cloak whirling around him, he stalked off. Faith moved to follow when a cold, hard hand grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, Faithy. I'd hate for you to get caught in the crossfire when I finally take out the Old Man." Angelus' breath brushed her face as she stared up at him.

If she hadn't been watching so closely, she would have missed the change. His face regained its human appearance, the brown eyes warming for just an instant. "Remember that, Faith," Angel warned softly. "Be careful."

Running through the corridor after Pausanias, Faith fought the grin wanting to spread across her face. Angel was here; it had all been for show. For the first time since starting her undercover assignment, Faith believed they might actually survive.

"Hey, Soldier Boy, wait up," she called after the ancient vampire.

He stopped and turned. Faith noted he was still fully vamped out, yellow eyes burning in his pale face. "Slayer, I do not know why you interfered in there-"

Faith forced a grin, hoping Pausanias didn't notice the missing dimples. "Come on. That's easy." She got a growl in return and held up her hands in surrender. "You two get all aggressive, you might get to retire sooner than planned."

Disbelief filled Pausanias' voice as he asked, "You believe that boy would beat me?"

"Don't know, Soldier Boy. Angelus is pretty wicked with weapons." Faith dodged a couple of soldiers as they hurried by. "I'm thinking Cole might get a bit testy that his two leading men were more concerned with marking territory than in getting the job done."

Pausanias stopped so abruptly Faith cannoned into him. "You surprise me, Slayer. That doesn't happen often.

"People only see the hotness, you know?" Dimples flashing, Faith held out her hands, letting Pausanias take in the view. "I do have a brain, though. Shocking, ain't it?"

He chuckled, resuming his trek. "Indeed, Slayer. Those of us built for the kill rarely do well outside the arena. I'll have to keep a closer eye on you." They reached the arena, now crowded with uniformed soldiers. Pausanias dodged the sparring vampires, leading Faith back to the dais. In seconds, his cloak lay on the scarred planking. He stepped back onto the sand and drew his sword. "I believe you mentioned working off my frustrations?"

"I did," Faith agreed. Wrestling with the fastenings for the cloak, she finally managed to remove it. She moved toward the General, muscles tensing for battle. The snick of her sword clearing its sheath sounded loud in her ears. "Ready when you are."


	28. Chapter 28

The dim light reflected off Faith's blade as she stepped farther onto the practice sand. "Bring it on, General. Let me show you how a Slayer does it."

Her taunt fell flat. Pausanias was focused, poised for the fight. Feeling out of line at the remark, Faith opened her mouth. Before she could apologize, though, he struck.

Faith heard the whistle as the bright steel slashed at her right leg. Damn. For an old man, Pausanias was fast. Whipping her own sword across her body, Faith managed to meet the blow, but her angle was bad. Metal screamed against metal as her blade slipped against his. With a hard shove, she pushed him away enough to dance back a few steps.

The fight continued.

Pausanias tested Faith, pressing the advantage of height and weight to their limits. For her part, Faith employed all of her augmented speed and strength, mixing them with every dirty trick she'd ever learned on the streets.

Faith's focus narrowed to the play of Pausanias' muscles, the clash of metal on metal, and the exhausting struggle to keep her footing in the shifting sand.

Panting, arms and legs heavy with fatigue, Faith almost missed her opening. Despite his amazing skills, Pausanias was a formation fighter. He was used to using a shield, to having a fellow soldier at his side. After a fierce exchange of blows, Pausanias fell prey to habit. His shield arm dropped low – probably to swing the large, square shield he was used to carrying. The movement left him exposed. Ignoring the searing pain in her lungs, Faith slid to the right, arm flicking into the unprotected space.

The gold-washed breastplate saved Pausanias' life. Sparks exploded as Faith's sword rattled up the armor. The sight and sound shook Faith from her battle lust. With a convulsive movement, she yanked the blade away from Pausanias.

Trembling from exertion and adrenaline, Faith staggered back a step. "Looks like I win, Soldier Boy." The taunt was automatic, a gut-level attempt to hide her shock at almost killing the vampire.

Pausanias stepped back, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Put it away, Old Man," Faith snapped, watching Pausanias tensely. "I didn't keep Angelus from killing you just so I could do it myself."

The growl continued, though it dropped in volume.

Taking a chance, Faith tossed her sword onto the sand between them. "I didn't peg you for a sore loser." She dropped into a defensive crouch when he took another step in her direction.

The general glared down at her for a long minute before his eyes lost their feral gleam and his fangs retracted. "Usually, I am not, Slayer." His sword joined Faith's in the sand. "It has been centuries, however, since I have fought one of your kind. She had nothing like your skill."

Faith slowly straightened. "I told you, I'm good at what I do."

Pausanias nodded. "Indeed. Very good." Walking past Faith, he leaned both palms against the wood planking of the platform. "My men will be very lucky to learn from you, Slayer." His shoulders dropped briefly before he surged erect and spun to face her. "And I am honored you are one of us."

For a second, Faith forgot about Phoebe, forgot about the PtB. Pride suffused her, and she met his eyes levelly. "Never thought I'd be glad to wear a uniform…this one feels good, though." Energy snaked through her teamed with a cold, calculating satisfaction.

Examining her with gleaming yellow eyes, Pausanias nodded. "It is an excellent fit. I look forward to the end of this contract, Lieutenant. If you are not bound to this location, I believe you would be an asset to our regular training facilities. I have long resisted the urgings of my captains to create a small unit of assassins. Perhaps the time has come to reconsider."

"What do you have in mind?" Moving next to Pausanias, Faith pulled herself into a sitting position on the platform.

Pausanias answered slowly, as if he were thinking about his answer even as he spoke. "This Phalanx has been an example of the old ways since its creation. We have dedicated our lives to protecting royalty throughout the world. Bodyguards, trainers, field commanders." He paused, scanning the soldiers sparring on the sand. "However, those ways are reactive. Rarely do we initiate a skirmish. It limits our usefulness, creates predictability in our actions."

Still not sure where he was headed, Faith waited impatiently for him to continue.

Perhaps sensing her silent urging, Pausanias grinned mockingly at her. "You, Slayer, are also occasionally predictable. I will endeavor to teach you patience and strategy."

"The price?" Faith rolled her shoulders against sudden tension.

"I would consider it more of a trade, Slayer. Your skills as an assassin in exchange for tutoring in the arts of organized warfare." This time, Pausanias waited for _her_ response.

"You want me to teach your boys how to kill from the shadows?" Faith frowned, the earlier satisfaction seeping away.

Tilting his head, Pausanias considered her question. "It is not our usual style. However, the days of frontal assault and marching into battle are long gone. Our traditions live in the past – not our future."

Jumping off the dais, Faith busied herself with retrieving their discarded weapons. She worked to hide her unease at his words. Scenes from her past flickered in front of her eyes as she brushed sand from the short swords. Memories replaced the sight of the sharpened steel in her hand.

_The dagger stopped abruptly as the hilt pressed against the Professor's back. Warm blood stained her hands and the white T-shirt she wore. _

Staring blankly into the past, Faith narrowed her eyes against the flood of near-sexual pleasure her younger self felt. _The Boss was going to be very happy with her work. Anticipation of his approval drowned out the ancient and powerful voice screaming deep inside. _

Still locked into the memory, Faith fast forwarded a couple of hours in time.

"_Don't you need anyone dead?" She waited for an answer. The Mayor only smiled and shook his head. "Or maimed? I can settle for maimed." _

_The Mayor laughed indulgently. _

Forcing the memories away, Faith finished cleaning sand from the leather wrapped around the hilt of Pausanias' sword. The inner voice from her memory was still alive and screaming its warning. This time, Faith listened. The days when she lived for the hunt and the kill – regardless of target – were over. Keeping her back to Pausanias, she sheathed her own weapon and steadied her seesawing emotions. That wasn't her. This wasn't her. She wasn't really a soldier in a vampire army. It was only a pretense.

Pivoting slowly, she met Pausanias' eyes calmly. "Let's get this job done first, Soldier Boy. We both walk out alive, we can talk about me moving to Greece."

His thin lips lifted in a smile. "A good plan, Slayer." Pausanias took his blade from her, nodding in satisfaction at the lack of grit and sheathed it smoothly. "Will you be staying with us today? I have some very promising recruits for you to train."

"Not today." Faith grimaced and created an excuse. "With the Dark Duo here, I think I need to remind everyone who's the number one Bad Girl in town." She plucked her cloak over the dais, settling it around her shoulders and fumbling with the fastenings.

Snorting, Pausanias slapped her hands away. Seconds later, the cloak was firmly attached to her tunic. "Perhaps I should find you an orderly, Lieutenant."

"Whatever." Faith grinned faintly. "I'll figure it out. Now…we on for tomorrow?" At his nod, she took a deep breath and rolled her neck. Her muscles ached – from tension and the sparring match. "Good enough. I'll see you then, General. I'm off to play the dutiful girlfriend and spy."

Cloak whirling around her, Faith stalked across the arena toward the nearest portal.

"And I thought Buffy's taste in men was bad," Dawn said then burst into laughter.

It was definitely not the response Phoebe expected. "Is she OK?" she asked Wesley and Fred.

The question garnered a smirk from Wesley. "Oh yes. Dawn is fine – and quite correct. I'm afraid even Spike was a better selection than your Cole."

Phoebe had expected shock, horror, anger…anything other than laughter and good-natured ridicule. "It's not funny!" she snapped, taking a step toward Dawn. "I loved him, and he turned out to be the leader of the Underworld. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to realize that?"

Dawn's laughter died, and the silence in the attic was stifling.

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe gritted between her teeth, "Cole won't stop until we're all dead. My sisters and me, anyway. Can we stop all the Bad Boyfriend comparisons and get back to figuring out why Cole has Paige and who the Royal Guard is protecting?"

Books opened and pages rustled in response.

The somber mood and lack of conversation continued until the soft thud of the front door closing roused the researchers.

"Phoebe?" Faith's voice called from downstairs.

Abandoning her book, Phoebe vaulted out of her chair. "Faith!" Excitement sent her scrambling down the stairs and hurtling into Faith's arms. Faith held her closely, and Phoebe's tension disappeared. "I was so worried about you," she said into Faith's neck.

When Faith didn't respond immediately, Phoebe pulled back.

"No worries, Moonbeam. I'm good." Faith didn't _sound_ good. Her voice was flat, lacking its usual confidence. "Had a meeting with your ex and some new members of the crew, though."

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted her explanations.

Phoebe felt Faith stiffen against her. "Hey, D." Lowering Phoebe to the ground, Faith stepped around her and started slowly up the stairs. "When did you get in?"

Something was wrong. Phoebe spun, watching Faith intently. It looked like Faith; it sounded a little like Faith. Small talk, though? No way. Hands clenching into fists, Phoebe held back, letting the reunion continue.

"This morning." Dawn and Faith faced off on the landing at the bend in the stairs, not touching or moving.

Face expressionless, Faith said, "We need to talk, D. About…about a lot of things. I've got news about what's going on." Phoebe thought she looked pale.

Dawn stepped back, gesturing up the stairs. "Wes and Fred are up in the attic." Staring hard at Faith, she murmured, "Are you OK? You look funny."

"I'm five by five, D." Faith's words sounded nearly rote.

Phoebe was certain something was wrong. Even Dawn frowned at Faith's strange behavior. Trotting up the stairs, she seized Faith's hand. It was cold and stiff. "What did Cole have to say, Faith?" Phoebe prodded as they made their way to the attic.

Faith's hand dropped away, and Phoebe's eyes narrowed. What the hell had happened this morning?

When they reached the attic, Faith ignored Wesley's and Fred's greetings. Arms wrapped around herself, she paced across the room and peered out of the windows. "I met the Dark Mistress and her boy toy this morning."


	29. Chapter 29

Phoebe heard the words, and the dim attic darkened further.

"Her date looked familiar." Faith's voice stayed flat, almost disconnected to her tale. "Angelus."

"Dear Lord," Wesley interjected. Phoebe glanced his way. He was pale underneath the scruffy beard. "Are you quite sure?"

"He drained a guy right in front of me, Wes." Faith turned away from the window. Her jaw was set, brown eyes glaring at Wesley. "I know Angelus better than anyone, Wes. Remember? _You_ were the one that put me in his head."

Frowning, Phoebe tried to make sense of that. There was too much history here, between Faith and Angel's crew. She started to interrupt and ask for clarification. Faith went on, though.

"That was bad. His 'date,' though, was worse." Her eyes lifted, staring at Dawn. That look…Phoebe sucked in a deep breath, feeling suddenly sick.

Faith pleaded with Dawn with her eyes. "D, I don't…I'm sorry. Angelus was there with Willow."

She saw Dawn's lips twitch as she started to smile.

"It ain't funny, D. It was Willow...and it wasn't. She had my Slayer senses on overload." Faith hesitated, rubbing at a sudden stabbing pain in her chest. "She didn't look good. Bad dye job and weird veins."

Now Dawn understood. Faith saw the change in her expression. She held out a hand, wanting to apologize and not knowing how. "I'm sorry," she repeated softly. Muscles aching with tension, she waited for the explosion.

It started with a bang.

Dawn's eyes flashed a fiery green, and she waved a hand at Faith, words spewing from her lips. The room seemed to shake.

Faith stood her ground; although, her legs trembled and bile burned her throat.

The air around her thinned. It was hard to breathe. Gasping, head pounding, Faith sucked in one lungful after another.

"That's enough!" Piper's voice rang through the room. This time, the explosion wasn't metaphorical. Shards of glass flew through the air as the lamp next to Dawn shattered. "Somebody better explain what's going on _right now_!" She spun, hands on hips, and glared at Dawn. "Turn off the tornado, too. You want to play with the weather, go outside. We spend enough money cleaning up from demon attacks."

Dawn's eyes glowed brighter, and Faith took a couple of steps forward. "Piper-" she started, trying to explain.

"I'll get to you in a minute." Piper held up a single finger, pointing it at Faith.

Feeling nearly torn apart by the guilt and fear inside, Faith stopped. Maybe, if she told everyone that Angel was playing a role…

A small hand gripped hers. "Faith?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Moonbeam." Just knowing Phoebe was so close eased some of the ache in her chest. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, Faith held on for dear life. "Sorry about the drama." She kissed Phoebe's neck. "It's a Scooby thing."

Determined brown eyes locked with her own. "I'm not letting you get away with that this time. I want details, Faith."

Faith squirmed in Phoebe's embrace. "Moonbeam…"

"No, Faith! We need to know what's going on. No more 'woman of mystery." Phoebe stepped back, glaring at Faith.

"She can tell you all about her sordid past later." Dawn was still angry. Phoebe winced internally at the bite her voice. "What happened, Faith? Did you do something? Tempt Willow and Angel? Or did your new boss do it?"

Spinning, Phoebe got ready to fight back. They were all wound up, worried. That didn't mean Faith had a target painted on her forehead. She never got the chance.

Piper waved her hands, and everyone froze. Everyone except Piper, Phoebe, and Dawn. "I told you to back the hell off."

Dawn strode across the room, toe to toe with Piper. Phoebe thought about stepping in then reconsidered. This was definitely a power struggle in progress. Plopping down on the couch next to an unmoving Fred, Phoebe settled in for the show.

"I don't take orders from you," Dawn snapped. "Unless you want us to leave-"

Unable to resist, Phoebe gave up her non-combatant status. "You can leave. I'm not sure how Fred and Wesley will do at that." She grinned at Dawn when she turned around. "Watch this." Hopping up, she waved her hand in front of Fred. "Huh. How about this?" She repeated the gesture with Wesley. "Nope. I think if you leave, you're going alone."

Eyes darting around the room, Dawn took in the three frozen figures. "What did you do to them?" Her voice was less antagonistic and more freaked.

"Not me," Phoebe was quick to deny. "Her." She pointed to Piper. "She can freeze time."

"Freeze…time?" Dawn's throat moved convulsively as she swallowed.

Smiling grimly, Piper nodded. "Among other things. Unfortunately, I don't have time to play magical show and tell. You want information on Willow. _We_ want information on Cole and our sister – and now Angel, too. Only one person can give us that."

"Faith," Phoebe commented when Dawn didn't respond. The situation had been amusing at first. It was growing less so the longer they talked. "Look, Dawn, Faith's mentioned there's some history between you. Whatever she did, it bothers her."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Dawn's eyes turned green again.

"Oh for Goddess' sake, either play nice or go home." Piper threw her hands in the air. "I'm done arguing about this. We have too much to do and we're operating on a deadline. I'm going to unfreeze them. If you can't leave Faith alone, the door is there." She pointed to the door to the stairs and then waved her hands again.

"…I want to-" Faith broke off. Where was Phoebe? Slowly pivoting on her heels, she saw Piper, Phoebe, and Dawn standing in front of the couch. "What the fuck?" She shook her head. "Weren't you just over here?"

"Not now, Faith." Piper was in Control Mode.

Faith nodded automatically. Pausanias and a sword fight she could handle. A seriously pissed off Piper…no way. "Got it." Feeling her way, she looked at Dawn. Blue eyes stared back. Shoving shaking hands in her pockets, Faith went on. "Lots of stuff to pass on, if you're ready to listen."

"We're all ears," Dawn said then grimaced and waved a hand. "What did you find out?"

Launching into a detailed recounting of the morning, Faith relayed everything she could remember. "Just before Angel…I mean, Angelus drained the guy, Willow did some big mojo." Faith wasn't sure why it was important to keep Angel's ruse a secret. However, when she'd started her explanation, there had been a push, almost a compulsion, to keep the others in the dark.

"What kind of magic?" At least Dawn wasn't trying to kill her any longer.

"Um, not real sure, D," Faith admitted. She frowned, going back over the scene in the Underworld. "She just waved her hand, said some funky word, and this book popped out of nowhere." She left out the terrible pull she'd felt from Willow's Dark Magic.

"A book? That's it?" Piper sounded confused. "What could be so important about a book?"

Wesley cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could find out if Faith were allowed to continue?" He sat back at Piper's laser-like glare.

Faith rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long.day. "Look, guys, let me finish and then you can duke it out while I catch some sleep. Me and Phoebe have to do a night on the town so Cole doesn't think I'm slacking, OK?" Heads nodded. At least the bickering was on hold for a minute.

"The book was old, beat up." Faith wracked her brain, trying to remember everything. "It had a name…" Frowning, she muttered, "The Grimmer? Something with a 'g'."

"The Grimoire?" Leo asked, looking concerned.

"Sounds right." Faith couldn't be more specific. "Phoebe's ex got all excited, though. He dragged Red and Doll Lady off for a big conference."

She fell silent, her tale over.

Wesley and Fred seemed lost, sitting absently on the couch.

The San Francisco crew, though, were more animated. Phoebe trotted over to the Book, flipping rapidly through the yellowed pages. "I thought you said no one would be able to find the Grimmoire, Leo?"

"I left it under a mountain, Phoebe." Running a hand through his already rumpled hair, Leo looked at Phoebe helplessly. "The Elders couldn't destroy something that powerful. Hiding it was my only option."

"You didn't count on Dark Willow." Everyone looked at Dawn. She was pale, and tears tracked a path down her face. All the fight seemed to have disappeared. "She's unbelievably powerful. She almost destroyed the world a few years ago. Moving one tiny mountain wouldn't even count as a warm up exercise."

Faith had to agree; although, she did it silently. The force of Willow's magic had shaken her to her soul. "What do we do now?" They were already outmanned – six against an army of vampires. Now the other side had the most powerful witch in the world.

No one said anything.

"Great." Grinning humorlessly, Faith shoved her hands in her pockets and hunched her shoulders. "We're fucked, aren't we?" A wave of the old bitterness crept in. "Gotta love the PtB, you know? They rig the test so I fail."

"I think failing a test is the least of our worries." Piper walked over and leaned into Leo. "Why the Grimmoire?"

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Leo answered quietly, "I don't know. The last time Cole had it, he used it for his Coronation as the Source. I could ask the Elders." He sounded reluctant to try that option.

"Coronation?" The word had Faith frowning. She'd heard that recently.

Wesley tried to help, in his usual pedantic style. "A coronation, Faith, is a ceremony to crown royalty. In England, for example-"

"That's it!" Faith bounced across the attic and hugged Wesley. "You're a genius, Wes." While he blushed and stammered, she faced the rest of the group. "The big meeting with Cole and Will – he told us they had to talk about his coronation."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Special thanks to RavenMorbisk for stepping in for a vacationing Lilly.

"That's not possible," Leo told Faith. "Once Cole – or Balthasor – was crowned as the Source, he was infused with the powers he'd been granted. It only works once. A new coronation wouldn't give him any more powers.

Faith shrugged, not impressed with his information. "Maybe so, but that's what he said."

"Perhaps this Cole is being elevated to a different throne." Wesley stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The demon world is filled with a variety of power structures and spheres of influence. It might be impossible to expand his current abilities; however, a new position comes with new authority."

Pushing at Wesley's shoulder, Faith waited until he shifted before taking a seat next to him. "It makes as much sense as anything. Question is: how do we figure out which hill he wants to be king of?" She yawned then apologized, "Been a long day. Wes, Piper? How do we find out what he's up to?"

"We don't have much information on the Underworld's movers and shakers, I'm afraid." Piper tilted her head, looking up at Leo. "If I let you go up there to ask the Elders, you have to promise to come back."

Faith smirked a little at Leo's hangdog look. "Piper," he mumbled in protest, "you know it doesn't work that way."

"Today, it works that way, Leo." Piper pulled away and paced across the attic. "Until we know what Cole is up to, we can't move forward. That means we can't rescue Paige."

"Plus, we have to keep sending Faith into the Underworld," Phoebe added quietly. Faith looked up, watching the way Phoebe huddled in on herself, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

Lips pressed together, Leo nodded. "I'll do my best. You know that." He disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"You think he's comin' back this time?" Faith asked. She didn't trust Leo's bosses. This whole thing felt more and more fixed – like they wanted to make sure she didn't walk away from their test.

"He better, or I'll find a way up there and do a little redecorating," Piper vowed.

Rubbing her hands on her thighs, Faith stood up. "I hate to leave you guys to the research," she ignored Dawn's snort, "but I need some sleep. If anything comes up…"

"We'll get you." Wesley patted her arm. "Go, Faith. I'm afraid what you could contribute – even fully awake – would be questionable, at best."

"Sweet talker," Faith said, answering his smirk with one of her own. Then she stretched and looked at Phoebe hopefully. "You joinin' me, Moonbeam?"

Phoebe hurried across the attic, seizing Faith's hand and pulling her toward the door. "You have to ask?" she teased. They clattered down the stairs together, and Phoebe closed and locked the bedroom door behind them.

Leaning back against the door, she watched as Faith sprawled on the bed fully clothed. "This is really a nap?" Phoebe asked. "No love in the afternoon?"

Faith's lips turned up in a smile; although, her eyes never opened. "After? I'm beat, Moonbeam. Red and Angelus, then a bit sparring match with the General…" The words ended in a huge yawn. "Let me recharge the batteries and then we'll work on embarrassing the gang, if that's OK."

Phoebe left her post by the door and curled up next to Faith. "More than OK, Faith." Pressing a kiss to Faith's tanned cheek, she wrapped her arms around the other woman.

As Faith's breathing evened out, Phoebe rested her cheek on Faith's shoulder and let her mind wander. Things had moved so quickly. Three days…In just three days, Faith had become such an integral part of her life. The light snores in her ear called to her. Phoebe blinked sleepily, heavy thought disappearing as her eyes drifted closed.

The soft knock jarred Phoebe awake. A quick glance showed Faith was conscious, too. "Just a minute," Phoebe called, voice husky from sleep. She untangled from Faith's arms and trotted over to open the door.

"Sorry to bother you." Fred hovered in the open doorway. "Leo's back. He says he's got news."

"Hope it's good news," Faith muttered. She stretched, popping sounds filling the room. "What about the coronation thing? You guys find anything on that?"

Fred grimaced. "No. I called the office. The team there is working on it, and Dawn has her group in Cleveland taking a look, too."

Sighing, Phoebe leaned into Faith. "Well, let's go see what the Elders have to say." She forced a smile. "At least Leo's back." She held onto Faith as they followed Fred out of the room.

"We relocated," Fred informed them in her soft drawl as she went down the stairs rather than up.

"Let me guess," Phoebe said wryly, "Piper's cooking."

Giggling, Fred shook her head. "She was too upset after Leo left. She burned three batches of cookies." She stopped on the stairs and looked back at them. "We had to open the windows in the kitchen to let the smoke out."

Phoebe groaned. "That's bad. The last time that happened, it took a week for her to get things under control." She felt Faith shaking against her. "You alright, Faith?"

Faith's dimples flashed and choked chuckles broke out. "I'm good. Just…I had a vision of your sister getting pissed and blowing up the stove after the cookies burned."

Bouncing down the last few steps, Fred chirped, "She did threaten it earlier."

Phoebe followed more slowly. "Back to work, I guess." Looking up at Faith, she murmured into her shoulder, "At least I get you all to myself tonight. Where are you taking me this time?"

The slow and gentle smile she got in return squeezed her heart. "I don't know, Moonbeam. I'm still learning the whole dating thing." Faith stroked a callused thumb over Phoebe's lips. "While Leo's giving us his big news, why don't you give it some thought? I'm open to suggestions."

Lost in Faith's eyes, Phoebe nodded before going up on her toes, lips brushing Faith's.

"We're waiting." Phoebe jerked out of Faith's arms at Piper's snapped comment. Spinning, she saw Piper, hands on hips, in the entryway to the living room. "I hate to interrupt this tender scene, but we have work to do."

"Right," Faith mumbled. Gripping Phoebe's stiff shoulders, she pushed lightly. "Come on, Moonbeam. I've already had one pissed off witch after my ass today. I'm thinking two is pushing my luck."

Phoebe didn't move.

Sighing, Faith used a little Slayer strength to move Phoebe down the stairs. "Leo got anything good, Piper?" she asked as she marched Phoebe into the living room.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us until you were here." Piper was still snippy.

It seemed the Scoobies weren't the only crew big on drama. Faith pushed Phoebe gently onto the couch and dropped to sit next to her. "Well, I'm here now. Let's get this show on the road." She looked across the room at Leo. "Whatdya find out, L?"

Leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, Leo met her eyes. "A lot. It seems you are on the right path, Faith."

For some reason, Faith didn't feel thrilled with the pat on the back. "We'll throw a fucking party later. Spit it out. What's up with Angel and Red? And why is Cole planning the big ceremony?"

"I'm afraid Angel and Willow are a mystery. The Elders are still working on that," Leo answered.

"How can they not know?" Faith braced for another tantrum at Dawn's strident question.

Leo frowned, actually appearing stern. "They aren't all-knowing, Dawn. Each side, Good and Evil, have powers and a hierarchy. Upper level demons and the Elders counterparts on the other side have the ability to shield. Someone is blocking our attempts to see what's happening."

"It ain't Cole?" Faith leaned forward, latching onto that fact. "You said 'someone.' If Cole isn't doing this blocking shit, that means he has help. Big help."

"Exactly." Leo moved closer, crouching to sit on the arm of Piper's chair. "Although the Elders couldn't tell me _who_ was backing Cole, they did say the power emanated from Los Angeles."

Faith didn't understand.

Wesley, however, did. "Good Lord." Everyone looked at him. "There is only one group anywhere in the Los Angeles area with that kind of power."

"Wesley, you don't mean the firm, do you?" Fred asked, turning on the love seat to face him. "Angel wouldn't back anything that would shift the balance of power."

"Angel, no." Voice sounding more English by the second, Wesley pointed out, "Angelus, however, would."

Faith sprang off the couch. "No way. Fang wouldn't do that." Faith tried to tell them, again, that Angel was playing a role. No matter how hard she fought to get the words out, they wouldn't come.

"The Elders believe that he has." Leo's words slammed into Faith with near-physical impact. Staring at him numbly, she shook her head, ignoring the compassion in his eyes and the hand he held out toward her.

Faith didn't understand. How did the PtB not know? Had she been wrong? On shaking legs, Faith stumbled to the couch, falling on it and pressing into Phoebe. Right now, Phoebe was her anchor, the only thing keeping her from running out the door. No matter how bad it got, Faith and her Slayer wouldn't – in fact, couldn't – leave Phoebe.

"It gets worse," Leo continued into the stunned silence of the room. "The Elders think Cole's coronation is meant to cement his position as the leading player for Evil on the entire West Coast."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: For detail-oriented readers…Yes, I have badly mangled the timeline and the facts from canon Charmed. Mea culpa.

"Looks like the Council will need to move West again," Faith murmured. The room was quiet as everyone tried to grasp the impact of Leo's statement. "What about Wolfram and Hart? I thought the Senior Partners and Angel were the movers and shakers?"

With a tiny shake of his head, Leo disagreed. "What you know as a law firm is only one of many large partnerships among the demon elite."

Faith rubbed a shaking hand over her face. Wolfram and Hart ruled the Los Angeles underworld with an iron grip. Nothing and no one moved without their knowledge and approval. If they weren't the Top Dogs… "I don't get why Angelus is here. If Wolfram and Hart is about to be knocked off, wouldn't they be trying to take Cole out first?"

"Not necessarily." Wesley stood and began pacing in front of the window. "I'm only postulating; however, if Cole represents a power too great for the Senior Partners to defeat, they might be trying to curry favor. Perhaps Angelus is their emissary? A way for the firm to find a place in the new hierarchy?"

"That's bad." Piper pressed into Leo, shoulders slumped. "Cole as the Source was bad enough. We had every demon in the area trying to kill us to make him happy. If he's suddenly in charge of the West Coast, I hate to think what it would be like this time."

Struggling with growing nausea, Phoebe looked at Piper. "You're forgetting the worst part, Piper." She gripped Faith's hand crushingly. "Remember what followed Cole's coronation?"

Piper frowned. "Lots of bowing and scraping from the assembled demons?"

Maybe she'd never told her sisters about the ceremony. Phoebe's own memories were distorted by the drugs the Seer had fed her. "Um, that, too." She raised her eyes, staring into Piper's. "There was also a sacrifice."

"That ain't happening, Moonbeam," Faith vowed immediately. "We're getting your sister out."

The words helped, a little. However, Phoebe remembered the price Faith might have to pay for her promise. Hand clapped over her mouth, Phoebe bolted for the stairs.

She was so focused on reaching the safety of the bathroom, she didn't realize Faith was right behind her until a warm hand swept her hair from her face as she heaved over the basin. "Easy, Phoebe. I'm right here." Faith's husky voice wrapped around her, easing her spasming muscles and burning throat. "Everything will be fine, Moonbeam. I may not be as good as B, but I can stop one arrogant demon and his plans to rule the world."

"At what cost?" Phoebe rasped out, voice rough and tight from the vomiting. "I saw you die!" She forced herself erect, spinning to look at Faith.

"You had a vision, Moonbeam. That ain't like seeing it happen." Faith pulled her into her arms, kissing the top of Phoebe's head. "I bet the Elders give you those so you can keep what you see from happening. It's why Cordy has hers."

The strong arms and the comforting words eased a little of the remaining sickness. "What if we can't?"

"Then we can't." Faith's answer was matter of fact.

It was too much. Wrenching away, Phoebe braced her back and hands against the sink and stared at Faith in disbelief. "That's it? That's all you can say?"

She wasn't expecting the smile – or the pained acceptance in Faith's eyes. "Phoebe, I told you when we met what a Slayer's life was like. Either Cole gets me or some other demon does. I can't stop doing my job because I'm afraid of dying."

"That sucks." Wrapping her arms around herself, Phoebe ground her teeth.

A warm chuckle filled the bathroom. "Well, yeah, it does." Faith shrugged. "It has benefits, though. I get to kick evil's ass and meet sexy as hell witches who can fly."

Phoebe smiled reluctantly, not ready to give up her mad. It was better than the depression or the vomiting. "Sexy, huh?"

"Yep. Sexy." Faith sat on the toilet seat, reaching out a hand to stroke Phoebe's leg. "Brush your teeth, Moonbeam, and then pretty yourself up. We have some planning to do before our big night on the town, and I ain't going out with anyone that looks as bad as you do right now."

Squealing in mock outrage, Phoebe yanked the hand towel off the rack and smacked Faith with it. "Just for that, maybe I _will_ go like this. I bet you'd love to kiss me right about now." She threw herself into Faith's arms, pressing her lips to Faith's.

The lips under hers opened, and Faith's tongue slid into her mouth.

No way. Phoebe pulled away, making gagging sounds. "Faith, that's so gross. I just threw up."

"Yeah, you did. So what?" Faith looked unimpressed with her comment. "If you think that's gonna keep me from kissing you, you better change your mind." She stood up and smacked Phoebe on the butt. "Get brushing, Moonbeam." Then she stepped out and closed the door, leaving Phoebe alone.

The gang was still sitting in the living room when Faith trotted downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Piper was the first to ask. She looked pale and strained, and Faith saw Leo gently stroking her arms in comfort.

It wasn't the time for complete honesty. "Yeah, I think she's freaking over Cole being the Big Bad." Faith grabbed a chair and spun it around, straddling it. "She's getting ready for our night out." Left leg twitching restlessly, Faith got back to business. "I want to fuck with Cole, if he's watching. Is there someplace I can take Phoebe that will hit him hard? You know, someplace they used to go?"

The question got a short laugh from Piper. "They didn't exactly hang out like a normal couple. There's a crypt Cole used when he first left the Underworld."

"Some place a little more public, Piper," Faith responded dryly. "You know…a restaurant or club. Didn't they ever go out to eat?"

"Not often." Piper moved away from Leo, rolling her head as if she needed to loosen her neck muscles. "When they did, we usually went as a group to the club"

Faith frowned. P3 wasn't what she had in mind. It wasn't intimate enough to really hurt. "I'll see if Phoebe's got a better plan, then." Shrugging off the setback, she rested her chin on her folded hands. "What about something for me to take Underneath with me in the morning? I put Cole off with news of Leo's return, but…I want something bigger. We've been on the run from the start. I want to put him on the defensive."

"Why not the truth?" Faith's head snapped around, and she stared at Wesley. He smiled slightly and continued, "Most rituals must take place at a specific time or place. As it stands, Cole holds the advantage. He knows exactly when the ceremony must occur."

"So you want me to tell him what?" Faith was confused. "That we know he wants to be King of California?"

Wesley's smile widened. "Precisely. Tell him you overheard Phoebe and Piper talking about his coronation. Let him think we know the date and time for the ritual."

It was perfect. Faith couldn't wait to see his expression when she unveiled that information. "He'll go crazy. If I can find a way to get at him through Phoebe, too, he might make a mistake." She bared her teeth in a cold smile, excitement replacing her earlier anxiety. "Time to get the ball rolling." She jumped up, ready to find Phoebe and hit the town.

Striding to the doorway, Faith stopped abruptly as another thought occurred. "One more thing." She spun. "We've got to take care of Wolfram and Hart. Think you can spread a little bad information yourself?" she directed at Wesley and Fred.

Phoebe sat on the second floor landing, listening to the conversation below. Still shaky from earlier, she was impressed by Faith's ability to stay focused on Cole. She needed to do the same. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Phoebe placed a phone call and then slowly climbed to her feet. She picked her way down the stairs and walked toward Faith's spot in the entryway. "Let Piper and the gang worry about the information, Faith," she said as calmly as she could. "We need to go rattle Cole's cage." Meeting the warm brown eyes Faith turned in her direction, she went on, "I know the perfect spot."

She watched Faith's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth open.

"It'll be a surprise." Phoebe forced a smile.

Faith's mouth snapped shut, and she nodded, eyes watching Phoebe intently.

Her obvious concern turned Phoebe's smile into something more genuine. "Come on. You promised to make me scream, earlier. We had to skip that part."

A husky laugh followed her teasing comment. "Hey, Fred," Faith called over her shoulder, "Phoebe's complaining about your timing. Next time, wait until after we make love to knock, OK?"

A horrified shriek sounded from the living room.

"Ready, Moonbeam?" Faith stepped forward and took Phoebe's hand.

"Yeah." Leaning her head on Faith's shoulder, Phoebe kissed the tanned and muscled arm revealed by the muscle shirt. "Let's go have some fun and piss off my ex."

Directing Faith into a private, underground parking garage, Phoebe wiped sweating hands on her pant legs. "Park over here." She pointed to a numbered spot right next to a bank of elevators.

Faith did as she'd instructed, turning off the engine. Phoebe waited for her girlfriend to get out and come around. She didn't. Instead, Faith turned sideways in the seat. "Phoebe, what's going on?"

"Nothing." It didn't sound very convincing, even to Phoebe. Dropping her head for a second, Phoebe took a calming breath. "I'll be fine. It's been a long time since I've been here, and there are a lot of memories." She put a hand on Faith's thigh. "You wanted to get to Cole. Well…doing that means it gets to me, too."

"Moonbeam-" Faith grabbed the keys, restarting the engine.

Phoebe didn't wait for her to put the car into gear. She simply opened her door and stepped out. "I can't run from this, Faith, and you can't make it hurt any less. We have to do this. A few bad memories aren't worth more than your life." Her voice shook on those final words. "Get out of the car and let's do this."

She could see Faith's jaw clench even in the dim light. The car went silent; the sound of the driver's side door opening loud in the nearly-deserted garage.

"We need to take this elevator." Ignoring the anger radiating from Faith, Phoebe walked to the steel doors and pressed the call button. They slid open immediately. "Coming?" she asked, stepping inside.

Faith hesitated before striding purposely into the elevator. "I don't like this, Moonbeam."

"I know," Phoebe acknowledge. "You want to take all the risks and do all the dirty work." Taking Faith's hand, Phoebe kissed the palm. "I'm not letting you do it all alone, Faith. We're a team, a couple," she said forcefully.

She got a resigned nod as the elevator slid to a gentle stop. "Got it, Moonbeam. I'll deal." Dimples peeked out. "Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"I'm not that stupid," Phoebe shot back. Her grip tightened, and she was glad Faith's Slayer healing would help with her mangled fingers. The elevator doors opened, and Phoebe stepped into the carpeted great room. Across the large space, the setting sun reflected off the glass of the French doors leading to a large patio.

Faith stepped in behind her, arms wrapping around Phoebe's waist. "Where the fuck are we? Some private club?"

"Not exactly." Phoebe smiled grimly. "Welcome to my home, Faith. The home I shared with Cole."


	32. Chapter 32

"Your place?" Faith let go of Phoebe and moved around her. "I thought you lived with your sisters."

Watching Faith explore the large penthouse, Phoebe nodded. "I do. Cole and I…we moved here right after the wedding. It's mine, now, though. He gave it to me when we got divorced." Recalling the tense scene in her office at the Mirror, Phoebe rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I haven't been here since we signed the decree."

"We don't have to stay, Moonbeam," Faith was quick to reassure. She turned to face Phoebe. "I have enough to hit Cole with –"

"No," Phoebe interrupted firmly. "We just had this conversation." She met Faith's eyes, not willing to budge. Not now. Everyone else was giving up so much. It was time she did more than merely look through the Book or have visions. "I called an old friend of Piper's. Dinner's warming in the oven."

An ominous silence filled the room.

Planting her feet and crossing her arms, Phoebe refused to back down. "Do I have to tie you to a chair and force feed you?"

That broke the mood. Faith's dimples popped out, and she laughed. "Not this time." Moving closer, she stroked a warm and callused finger over Phoebe's lips. "We can play bondage games when this is all over. I'll even tell the Slayer you're the Top."

"Promises, promises." Nearly sagging in relief that the argument was over, Phoebe pulled away. "I seem to remember _someone_ promising to make me scream, too. So far, there has been no screaming. I think you're all talk, Faith. All talk and no action."

* * *

"You think so, do you?" Eyes narrowed, Faith regarded Phoebe. "Careful, Moonbeam. You're playing with fire."

Pouting lips twitched into a smirk. "No, Faith. That's the problem. There is no fire. I'm here." Phoebe's hands stroked the air along her body. "And you're way over there."

Faith grinned, not mentioning the distance between them was less than six inches. "That's a problem, huh?" Taking an exaggerated step forward, Faith made sure she was pressed firmly against Phoebe. "Is this helping?" Her hands "accidentally" landed on Phoebe's jeans-clad butt.

"Maybe a little." Voice a husky purr, Phoebe rotated her hips. "It's hard to tell, though. Is there something else you can do?"

Glancing around the room, Faith decided against using the off-white designer couch. She lifted Phoebe off the ground. "Bedroom?" she asked, lips poised over Phoebe's.

"Behind you. Down the hall, last door on the left." Phoebe wrapped her legs around Faith's waist. Her hot breath blasted Faith's neck. "Hurry."

"No. Not this time, Moonbeam." Smiling at Phoebe's adorable pout, Faith started toward the bedroom. "We're always about speed." She raised her head, kissing Phoebe softly. "Tonight we're all about slow."

Once they were at the foot of the massive bed, Faith gently sat Phoebe on the comforter and knelt at her feet.

Unease flitted across Phoebe's face. "Faith-" she started.

"Shhh, baby." Pressing her index finger against Phoebe's soft lips, Faith stopped the outburst. "I…I'm sorry, Moonbeam." Faith cursed when Phoebe's eyes widened and the lips under her finger tried to open. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to have a ring and a nice speech." Ignoring the roiling in her stomach and the sweat slicking her palms, Faith pressed on. "I ain't got either of those."

"Faith," Phoebe jerked her head back, avoiding Faith's finger, "I've done marriage. Believe me, you don't have to propose."

Tears blurred Phoebe's features. "I'm not, Moonbeam. I'm not." Fuck, this was so hard. "If we get out of this in one piece, it might be an option. Right now…right now, I just want you to know I love you." The last three words came out in a rushed mumble, and Faith froze, waiting for Phoebe's reaction.

"You do?" came the stunned response.

Not sure what that meant in terms of accepting her declaration, Faith stiffened. "Yes." It didn't sound right. She'd sounded afraid. Faith was done being afraid of her emotions. "Yes," she said again, more confidently. "I love you, Phoebe." This time was easier, and she spoke clearly.

A brilliant smile greeted her second effort, and Phoebe hurled herself off the bed into Faith's arms. "I love you, too."

Enthusiastic kisses rocked Faith. Grunting under the onslaught, she leaned back on her heels for balance. "Slow, remember?"

* * *

"I remember," Phoebe answered. "We've been in the bedroom for over five minutes. We both have all our clothes on. That qualifies as slow for us." She did, however, let go of Faith and wiggle back onto the bed. Faith had requested – numerous times – a slow down.

She knew she'd made the right decision when Faith smiled, brown eyes soft. "I'll make it worth your while, Moonbeam."

"I'm not going to give you a grade, Faith." It popped out before Phoebe could censor it.

Warm laughter rolled through the room. "Good thing. I sucked at school." Faith surged to her feet, hands working on her heavy leather belt. Her expression sobered some, but the warmth remained in her eyes. "Lay back on the bed, Moonbeam."

Slowly, Phoebe followed Faith's request. The comforter was cold and stiff under her. Trying to relax, she kept her eyes locked on Faith.

One piece of clothing at a time, the brunette slowly stripped, revealing her tanned and muscled frame.

Hands fisted at her sides, Phoebe fought to remain still. She managed to stay in place, but her hips moved restlessly.

"I'm tired of playing to the crowd, Phoebe." Faith crawled onto the bed.

The words drifted over Phoebe, barely penetrating the haze of desire. She stared at Faith's breasts, bobbing each time the Slayer's knees slid across the comforter.

Smooth skin pressed against her, and Faith's arms slipped under her back and shoulders. "Every time we make love, or go out on the town…it's never really for us. We say it is. We pretend we're on a date."

Faith's lips brushed Phoebe's for just a second. Lifting her head, Phoebe strained to keep contact.

"You brought me here because I wanted to make Cole mad. I'm sorry." The lips were back. Soft, warm, insistent. They didn't stay for long. "I want to make love to you, Phoebe. Not for Cole or the Elders. For us."

"Yes," Phoebe whispered back. "Make love to me, Faith." The shrine to her mistake with Cole faded into the background. Her world narrowed to a pair of copper-tinged brown eyes and the warm body pressed to hers.

* * *

Faith heard Phoebe's benediction and smiled slowly. This was so different from the other times. Faith could feel the emotion in the room. Leaving Phoebe's lips for the moment, Faith leaned up on an elbow and began unbuttoning Phoebe's blouse. "Make love," she repeated softly. "Before I met you, I'd only had sex."

The body-warmed silk slid open, revealing Phoebe's bra and tanned stomach.

Faith left the fabric gaping, flicking the front clasp of the other woman's bra open. She resisted the temptation presented by Phoebe's breasts and shifted down the bed. "Lift up a little, Moonbeam."

Slim hips rose from the comforter, and Faith quickly unzipped Phoebe's skirt. Pulling gently, she removed the tight skirt and the barely-there panties.

She returned to her previous spot at Phoebe's side, raising her hand and teasing one of Phoebe's nipples with a finger.

A pressure deep inside signaled the Slayer's desire to join in.

Faith resisted. She didn't want this to turn rough.

The inner voice purred. Phoebe was their mate. The Slayer would never harm her.

Giving in to the internal plea, Faith opened herself to the Slayer. Strength and confidence flowed through her. No longer afraid of the primal essence stretching and uncoiling inside, Faith knew it was time for them to make their commitment to Phoebe.

Faith's palms replaced the single finger idly stroking Phoebe's nipple. Cupping and cradling the weight of Phoebe's breasts in her hands, Faith rolled until she could straddle the other woman's hips. She bent, her own breasts swaying between them until her nipples brushed Phoebe's.

A sharp intake of breath sounded in her ear.

Back and forth, she dragged rapidly hardening flesh against Phoebe's already pointed nipples. "I love you, Phoebe," Faith whispered. A growl rumbled in her head. "_We_ love you," she corrected. "Me and the Slayer." Raising her head, she peered at Phoebe through a copper-coated haze.

Crystalline tears sparkled in Phoebe's eyes. "I love you, too, Faith. Every part of you." Her fingertips touched Faith's lips. "Don't hide from me anymore, Faith. Let me see you, all of you, no matter what."

Swallowing hard, Faith nodded jerkily. "All of me, Moonbeam." She bent her head, latching on to the skin over Phoebe's heart. For now, they'd have to be content with a hidden mark. Anything visible might cause questions from her "employer."

Strong legs rose to wrap around her waist. Phoebe writhed under her mouth and hands.

There was an audible pop when she released the now purple skin. "Mine." The voice was Faith's. The sentiment belonged to the Slayer.

"Yours," Phoebe breathily responded. Her fingers tangled in Faith's hair, dragging her head down for a deep, probing kiss. As their tongues tangled and dueled, Faith reveled in the gasps and broken whimpers torn from Phoebe's throat.

Faith kept her lips pressed to Phoebe's as she slid her body up slightly. A hand wiggled between their sweat-slicked bodies, separating her labia and exposing her swollen clit. With careful movements, she worked until her clit rode Phoebe's equally distended bundle of nerves.

The legs around her middle tightened in response. They flexed and released in a driving rhythm.

Heat built from the increasing friction. Pulling her head away, Faith gasped and strained. For a long, nearly painful second, she hung on the edge of orgasm. Sharp teeth nipped her throat. Her cry of ecstasy mixed with the primal roar deep inside.


	33. Chapter 33

It was still dark when Faith's eyes popped open. She stayed still, not immediately recognizing where she was. After a second, Phoebe's soft breathing and the features of the room clued her in. The penthouse. Faith closed her eyes, content to stay there with Phoebe wrapped around her.

As she soaked up the other woman's presence, however, Faith planned. She needed to meet with Cole. Soon. The 'news' she was going to deliver was important. It would look odd if she didn't rush to his side to tell all. Cracking open a lid, Faith peered at the clock. It was just after four.

Mentally grumbling, Faith slowly wiggled out of Phoebe's arms. The Slayer growled a sleepy protest. Faith ignored the grumpy comment and dragged on her clothes. Her uniform and weapons were at her apartment. That meant a trip across town before heading for the Underworld. Turning to leave, Faith stopped.

The Slayer wasn't happy with her choices. They were _not_ leaving their mate like this.

Faith growled back. They didn't have time for this. Everything depended on Cole believing her loyalty. Loyal minions didn't stop to cuddle.

Power uncoiled through her, freezing her muscles. They weren't going anywhere unless Faith said a proper goodbye.

Writhing against the Slayer's hold, Faith fought to regain control. She failed. Panting and disbelieving, she stared at her feet…and gave in. The power drained away slightly, just enough for her to stalk to the bed and sit down. "Moonbeam," Faith murmured.

Phoebe stirred, eyes blinking dazedly and hands rising to scrub at her eyes. "Faith? Is something wrong?"

"No, Phoebe. I just have to go." Faith reached out, cupping Phoebe's sleep-flushed cheek. "Cole's gonna want to know about your gang 'discovering' the date for the ritual. Thought I should be there first thing."

"Fuck Cole." Faith grinned at Phoebe's pithy comment.

Chuckling, Faith shook her head. "I don't think so. I got you, remember? He'd be a shitty fill in." Then, just to see Phoebe's reaction, she continued, "Besides, I already offered. He turned me down."

Her plan backfired. Phoebe smirked and stretched. "Of course he did, sweetie. No one can replace me. Just ask him."

Faith bent and kissed Phoebe softly. "He'd be right this time, Moonbeam. You've ruined me, too. I'll never want anyone but you."

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Phoebe pleaded beguilingly.

Staring into desire-darkened brown eyes, Faith wavered. Cole would still be there later. She closed her eyes, fighting the warmth of Phoebe's lips and arms. No. She had to go. "I…I have to…" she stammered.

Phoebe frowned and stroked a finger over Faith's lips. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You have to go." She leaned up and kissed Faith softly. "Go on. Before I forget we both have jobs to do."

Faith stood, taking a quick step to the door. "Love you," she announced before striding out the door to the elevator.

* * *

The trip didn't take as long as Faith had thought. She'd managed to flag down a cab just a couple of blocks from the penthouse. Now, in uniform and wrapped in her cloak, Faith stepped into the portal near her apartment. Her skin tingled, and her stomach lurched.

When the feelings faded, she calmly stepped into the underground corridor leading to the arena. Pausanias was already there. Faith smiled. Good. She'd need his help to make this part of the plan work. "Yo, General." Cloak swirling, she trotted across the sand. "I need to see the Boss this morning."

A narrow brow rose over yellowed eyes. "Good morning, Lieutenant. What a pleasure to see you here this early," Pausanias replied.

The unspoken rebuke brought an unaccustomed heat to Faith's cheeks. "Uh…yeah. Good morning." Faith sighed dramatically when Pausanias began to chuckle. "Great, now I'm comic relief. Listen, Soldier Boy, I've got big news. That's what got me here so fucking early. I need to talk to Cole – yesterday."

Pausanias' laughter stopped abruptly at her words. "Indeed. I am not sure he has arrived yet."

"Then we need to be waiting at the door when Daddy comes home." Faith wasn't going to back down. This was her chance to not only convince Cole of her loyalty but to get the ball moving so the sisters could save Paige.

"One day, Slayer, we will discuss your colorful way of expressing yourself." Pausanias signaled one of the other officers, a vampire Faith had not yet met. When the tall, muscled man joined them, Pausanias tersely told him to take care of the recruits. "Let us go, then, Slayer. I would not wish to delay your message."

Faith had to nearly run to keep up with his long stride. "Gonna be big, General," she promised. Very big.

* * *

Phoebe stepped out of the elevator and fished for the keys in her purse.

"Ms. Halliwell," a soft voice called.

She spun, dropping into a defensive stance.

A young girl stepped from behind a cement column, hands held away from her body. "Please, ma'am, relax. I'm one of the Slayers stationed here in San Francisco. I have a message."

Not relaxing at all, Phoebe kept her eyes glued to the girl. "Spit it out," she ordered.

"More Slayers and Watchers are arriving from other cities. The rest of Angel's crew from Los Angeles will be here tonight. All you need to do is call; our resources are at your disposal." Very slowly, the girl shoved a hand into her front pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Contact names and numbers."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" No way. Phoebe eyed the paper being held her way. "Leave it on the ground. I'll get it after you're gone."

A slight smile greeted her statement. "Sure." The girl bent and placed the paper on the cement, stepping away immediately. "Faith can vouch for me. Ask her about meeting Debra Clark. I'm sure she'll remember." A chuckle broke the girl's serious mien. "I know I'll never forget."

"You met Faith?" Straightening, Phoebe prepared to get more answers. She never got the chance. With a wave, Debra took off. She moved so quickly, Phoebe lost sight of her in seconds. "Damn it!" Snatching the paper off the ground, Phoebe glared at the ceiling. "Once, just once, could you stop with the intrigue?" She stalked to the car, stuffing the contact list into her purse.

* * *

Faith paced the antechamber like a caged animal. _One, two, three, four…_ She counted each step. _Twenty-three_. Spinning on her heel, she began the return trip. On the way, she scowled at Pausanias. The General lounged indolently against the raised altar. "Can't you at least look like you're awake?"

He barely acknowledged her question. "I believe you are more than awake enough for both of us. Were we on sentry duty, you would soon be too tired to lift your sword." Pausanias stretched to his full frame. "I think I have been remiss in your training. You lack patience, Slayer. It is the hallmark of all good soldiers."

"Well, there's your fucking problem. I ain't a good soldier," Faith snapped back. Where the hell was Cole? She'd left a warm and willing Phoebe to bring this information. The least he could do was be here before noon.

She spun around for another pass of the room – and felt Cole's entrance.

"About fucking time," Faith mumbled. She stopped pacing and pulled her uniform straight. As soon as Cole walked in, surrounded by guards and flanked by Willow and Dru, Faith intercepted him. "I got big news, Boss."

Faith flinched back when Cole turned to face her. His eyes glowed a solid black, and unbelievable power radiated from him. "More tales of returning family members?" he asked with a mocking edge to his voice.

"Not exactly." Faith managed to ignore the crawling in her senses and stood her ground. "I did like you wanted. Me and Phoebe spent time together last night," Faith forced a smirk onto stiff lips, "ya' know?"

If anything, Cole's eyes grew colder, and he tapped a hand against his thigh impatiently.

She had to be careful. This wasn't a good time to lose her touch. "Anyway, she took me to some swanky penthouse. Hers." Faith winked at Cole. "I shoulda asked for one like it when we were talking payment. Great view."

Slayer hearing picked up the nearly inaudible growl from her employer. She was getting to him.

Letting out a slow breath, Faith pressed on. "I'd just gotten off my favorite ride in Phoebeland. She's all over me. 'Oh, Faith…you're the best…I love you' and crap."

Cole's growl grew louder.

Maybe she was doing too good a job poking at Cole. The Slayer woke up, an answering growl trying to leap from Faith's throat. Fighting to hide that response, Faith followed the plan. "Then her fucking cell phone rings. We're all hot and sweaty and her sister calls. Lucky for you, I got some pumped up hearing. I didn't just get the 'uh huhs,' and 'reallys.' I got the good stuff, too."

"And what might that be?" Cole's normally smooth voice was tight and rough.

"You've been busted, Boss." Faith let it go at that. Muscles quivering from the strain, she paced forward, hopped onto the altar next to Pausanias, and waited.

She could almost see the wheels turning in Cole's head. First, he frowned, eyes dropping to consider the floor. Then he glanced at her, and the frown grew deeper.

_Come on, little fishy_, Faith cajoled him silently. _Take the bait – and the big fucking hook hiding there_.

She was watching Cole so intently, Faith forgot all about his coterie. "She's lying, my liege." Willow placed a hand on Cole's arm. "Weak Willow might have been blind to her talents, but I am most definitely not."

This had the potential to get very ugly. Faith looked at Willow's ghoulish visage. "Look, Carrie, I mighta had a blast making fun of Red Willow, but we're playing on the same team now. No lies; just services for cash." She kept her voice level with an effort. The Slayer was nearly in a frenzy from the combined evil Cole and Willow emanated. Her hand dropped unconsciously to the hilt of her _spatha_, several inches of steel clearing the sheath.

"Tell the witch to back off, my Lord." Faith dared to glance away from Willow for a second, stunned by Pausanias' words. All the casual ease and relaxation fell away from the General. "The Lieutenant claims to have news. Will you let your new pet distract you when there may be a threat to your plans?" He laughed harshly. "My army is here to ensure your safety. If _you_ do not want to hear her tale, I most certainly do."

Now everyone watched Cole and waited for his answer.

"What do the sisters know?" he finally asked curtly.

Faith stopped pushing. She concentrated on providing pure information with no posing. "It was Piper on the phone. She said she and Leo had found a reference to a ritual. Phoebe asked what it was. I didn't understand a lot of it." She shrugged. "Something about you and a Seer and something called a Grimoire."


	34. Chapter 34

Cole's jaw clenched. "This…complicates things," he ground out. The room exploded with the sound of his fist slamming the altar. "Damn them. They always-" As if suddenly remembering he wasn't alone, he cut off the words.

"Sounding a little out of sorts there." Faith looked up. Angel slouched in the entryway, hands in the pockets of his black leather duster. "Maybe you should try relaxing. A little torture and bloodshed usually does the trick for me." His fangs gleamed in the flickering torchlight.

Cold fingers scraped over Faith's nerve endings when Dru's tinkling laughter broke out. "Daddy's home," she crooned, coming alive with no warning. "Such power now…Miss Edith is afraid." Dru clutched the doll protectively to her chest, swaying slightly.

Faith glanced at Angel. He strode toward the small group, face expressionless. "That's right, Dru. Powerful." Sidestepping her grasping fingers, he wrapped an arm around Willow. "And it's all thanks to my new lover. I'm not your ticket to the big leagues anymore."

Keeping her eyes on all the players, Faith tried to figure out what was happening. Willow and Angel…were they allies or enemies? Her eyes narrowed, a frisson of real fear creeping in. Or were they competition for Cole?

Before she could begin to decide, Pausanias tried to steer the conversation back to business. "Should I increase your personal guard, my Lord?" He stood a few feet away from Cole and his admirers, and Faith saw the way his hands gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. The General was _not_ relaxed, despite his indolent stance.

"No," Cole answered immediately. "The sisters won't come at me directly."

Faith wondered how he could be so certain. Phoebe certainly hadn't shown any reluctance over taking out her ex. In fact, she'd occasionally seemed determined to vanquish him.

"Their target will be elsewhere. I have a bargaining chip." Cole had to mean Paige.

Faith feigned a yawn and started listening carefully. Maybe Cole would slip and tell her where the other Halliwell was.

He moved away from the altar and began to pace. "I am more concerned about the ritual."

"We could move it forward, my liege." Willow stopped nibbling at Angel's neck long enough to murmur.

Faith went on alert. Was this the break they needed?

Cole paused. "Are we ready?"

Tilting her head, Willow tapped a slender finger on her pale lips. "Yes…and no. We have all the supplies and personnel. However, moving the ceremony means missing the added power of the full moon."

"I don't care about moons!" Eyes glittering pools of darkness, Cole raised his hand. Fire blazed from his upturned palm.

Faith shuddered. The increase in Cole's power pulled at her. She fought the sudden rush of excitement.

Willow seemed unaffected by the pyrotechnics. Smirking, she mocked Cole. "You may not care _now_, my liege."

"I won't care, ever." Cole moved until he stood nearly pressed into Willow. The shimmering flames on his hand licked at her black hair. "Once the Coronation is complete, not even the Charmed Ones can vanquish me."

"Unfortunately, my Lord, they _can_ vanquish you now." Willow whispered a word Faith couldn't quite catch. The fire in Cole's palm turned white hot and flared upward.

He shouted and jerked his hand away, and the fire disappeared.

The flames reformed – in Cole's eyes.

Faith yanked her sword from her sheath without realizing it. A nearby scrape of metal on metal indicated Pausanias had the same reaction.

"Remember that, my liege. You are not so powerful as you believe. Not yet." Unbelievably, Willow turned her back on a furious Cole and strolled to the large throne behind the altar. "Until the Crown sits on your head, you are merely one little player in the Game. Even I could vanquish you."

Cole's deep inhale was loud in the still chamber.

Faith ignored him. Her attention was all for Willow. That casual display of power…

Dropping onto the wide stone seat, Willow leaned back as if the throne were rightfully hers. "Ready the troops, General," she ordered. "We will begin preparing for the ritual tonight."

"The party…" Dru's voice lilted. "So many people."

Everyone watched her dance to some inner tune.

"Daddy and his Mistress." She held Miss Edith up, crooning to the doll. "The King and the General."

Pausanias shifted and the joints on his armor creaked.

The sound caught Dru's attention. Faith gripped the sword still clutched in her hand as the vampire slithered their way.

Dru stopped right in front of the gleaming tip of Faith's _spatha_, a slender finger caressing the steel. Blood stained the sharpened edge of the blade.

"So much blood," Dru whispered. Faith couldn't move as Dru pressed closer. Her vision dimmed and her body shook violently. Fangs raked her neck. "Another Childe. Naughty Slayer and her Bride."

Lungs burning, Faith sucked in a shallow breath. Suddenly, scenes from her past came back to her. She remembered all of it. She could smell the blood. Feel it coat her hands again. Dru's voice whispered in her mind. Promising her…power and darkness and more pleasure than she'd ever known.

Her body responded. Faith's sword slipped from her grasp; the loud clang was only a mild distraction from Dru's pull. "Yes," Faith murmured. She wanted what Dru offered. She wanted…

The Slayer roared inside. Faith blinked dazedly, and the antechamber solidified for a second.

She wanted… Faith tried to follow the thread of thought. She wanted…

A cold tongue traced a path over Faith's pulse point, and the Slayer faded into the background.

Faith hung there, Dru's lips and fangs teasing her throat. Desire coiled hot and heavy, and her eyes drifted shut. "Yes," she said again.

A sharp pain echoed the feel of Dru's fangs piercing her skin. Faith burned from the inside out, each pulse of her heart sending a new rush of fire through her veins.

The Slayer raged against the blaze. Frenzied howling battered her mind.

Dru's voice faded against the noise.

Slowly, a softer voice spoke up, and Faith's lips lifted in a smile. Phoebe. _I love you, Faith. I'll be waiting when you get home, _Phoebe's warm and sultry tones purred. A waft of cool breath blew against the conflagration Dru had built, and the fire burning in her blood eased.

Energy poured from the Slayer, steadying Faith. She stiffened in Dru's embrace. The fangs slipped from her neck, and Dru's caressing fingers faltered. Now that the thrall had been broken, she wanted to kill her. Right here. Right now. She couldn't. The game wasn't over. Skin crawling with revulsion, Faith let her lips lift in a smirk. "I ain't Buffy, Doll Lady. No vamp gets a ride on the Faithtrain."

With a convulsive movement, Faith shoved Dru away and into the altar. The stone vibrated from the force of her landing.

Shaking from the raw power inside, Faith struggled to focus. She'd been so close to the edge. So close to giving in. She had to pull back and complete her mission here. Phoebe needed the information about the coronation.

Faith smoothed out her uniform and met Cole's impenetrable eyes. "You finally ready for me to do my job, Boss? I can make sure the witches aren't a threat." Hooking her foot under the sword she'd dropped, Faith kicked it into the air and caught the hilt.

Cole watched her intently, seeming to gauge her actions and words. "No."

He finally looked away, and Faith sheathed her blade. Something wasn't right. She'd been hired with a little assassination in mind. Why didn't Cole want her to take Phoebe out? Her eyes sought out Angel. Had he or Willow told Cole she was working for the PtB?

Angel's eyes gave nothing away.

Needing answers, Faith stepped forward. "Why not? You hired me to do a job. Why the fuck won't you let me do it?" she demanded angrily.

Cole's head turned in her direction.

Ignoring the silent threat in his gaze, Faith pressed on. "If you ain't bright enough to see the problem, let me spell it out for you. The witches have your number. And if Red…or the freak formerly known as Red is right, you need them out of the way."

"The lieutenant is correct, my Lord." Pausanias moved to stand next to her. The powerful vampire towered over her, his presence helping to ease some of her tension. With his backing, even Cole would listen to reason.

Faith waited for her orders and her chance to get the information to Phoebe.

They didn't come. "I said no." Cole waved a hand at them. "I have other plans for the sisters."

Only Pausanias hand shoving against the small of her back kept Faith from interrogating Cole. "And the guards, my Lord?"

"Increase them if you must," Cole said indifferently. "I'm telling you there will be no problem."

Bowing stiffly, Pausanias conceded the comment. "As you wish, my Lord. Come, Lieutenant. We have work to do," the hand on her back shoved her toward the archway, "protecting our overconfident and ignorant employer," he finished in a soft growl.


	35. Chapter 35

Phoebe was still seething when she parked in the driveway and stalked up to the front door. "Faith can vouch for me," she mimicked Debra's voice. "I know _I'll_ never forget." Unlocking the heavy door, Phoebe strode inside and slammed it behind her. "What the hell does that mean? Like I think Faith did anything other than kick her ass."

"Have a bad night?" Piper's voice drifted out of the living room.

Spinning in that direction, Phoebe automatically smiled at the memory of the previous evening. "Definitely a no to that question. Last night was unbelievably good."

With a chuckle, Piper sat up and dropped the book in her lap to the floor. "Then why did you try to tear the door from the hinges on the way in?"

Instead of answering directly, Phoebe dug in her purse for the list of names. "I had another mysterious visit from one of our bodyguards. She gave me this." Walking into the living room, she perched next to Piper. "It's a list of contacts in the area in case we need more muscle."

"I don't know why they gave you a list. It's not like we're single-handedly facing an army or anything." Piper peered at the names. "Wow!"

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" After the scene in the parking garage, Phoebe braced for the worst.

Holding out the list, Piper pointed to one name. "Mike Giovanni. He runs a bookstore down in Union Square. There are a few other names I recognize, too, I just can't remember from where."

Phoebe wasn't sure why that was such a big deal. "At least these people are locals.

She got a level look in return. "Phoebe, it's more than just that." Piper sounded exasperated at her comment.

"You want to fill me in?" Phoebe barely avoided snapping. She took a calming breath. "I'm feeling a little slow right now."

"I'm pretty sure the names I recognized are all business owners. Influential people." Piper ran a hand through her hair, and Phoebe willed herself to stay calm. Her sister would get to the point…eventually. "Faith's friends are tied to the community and powerful. They have money. Resources. Just giving us this list – it shows a lot of trust in us. A word in the wrong ear... One hint these people are tied to us…the demons would be all over them."

Phoebe thought about that. It made sense. However, she still wasn't convinced. "If they're so powerful, why did some kid," who'd claimed to know Faith, "deliver the message? Why not someone we'd recognize and trust?"

"Did Faith drop you on your head last night?" Piper demanded.

Hands gripping the edge of the sofa, Phoebe made sure to simply shake her head. If she tried to say anything, she'd only make things worse.

"That 'kid' was a Slayer, wasn't she?" Piper waited until Phoebe jerked her head up and down. "We're being protected, Phoebe. Do you really think a book store owner is up to Cole or an army of vampires? They sent you someone you _should_ trust while still keeping you safe."

Phoebe's fingers tightened on the cushion before relaxing. "Oh." She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. Maybe Debra hadn't been taunting her. "I hadn't thought of that." She hadn't really been thinking anything; she'd been imagining Faith and Debra.

"Have you had breakfast? You do get a little 'off' when you don't eat." Piper hopped off the couch and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll cook, and you can tell me where you took Faith last night. I got the distinct impression you had somewhere very special in mind."

No way. Phoebe wasn't sharing those intimate details. To avoid answering, she said, "I took her to the Penthouse for dinner."

"Phoebe!" Piper's rose nearly to a shout. "What were you thinking? That's like Cole Central. There are even pictures of the two of you there."

Letting that thought penetrate Piper's rant, Phoebe met her eyes. "That was kind of the point, remember? Finding the one place that would hurt him the most."

She saw the dawning understanding in Piper's eyes. "I'd love to be there when Faith spills that little secret." Tilting her head, Piper examined Phoebe. "You sure you don't want anything? You guys left pretty early. Dinner was a long time ago."

Phoebe knew her smile closely resembled a smirk, "We were a little too busy to eat last night, so I worked on some of the leftovers this morning."

One of Piper's eyebrows rose. "Too busy, hmmm? What were you busy doing?" She grinned and nudged Phoebe's thigh with her knee. "Knitting? Scrabble?"

"I'd tell you…but then I'd have to kill you," Phoebe intoned before starting to laugh. Faith and knitting. Yeah, like that was going to happen. "How about a rain check on the food and talking? I want to get this list to Dawn and Company and see if they've found anymore information on this coronation."

"You head on up. I'll fix the rest of us something to eat and be there in a few." Piper pulled Phoebe off the couch and pressed the contact list into her hand. "If anybody has a special request, let me know."

Giving Piper a brief hug, Phoebe sprinted up the stairs to the attic. Wesley, looking haggard and sprouting more whiskers than before paged through a large book. Piles of others littered the floor around him.

Soft snores drifted around the room from the two bodies sprawled on the sofa across from him.

"Morning, Wesley," Phoebe whispered. She cocked a head at Dawn and Fred. "How long have they been out?"

Rubbing a hand over his chin, Wesley peered at her blearily. "Not long, I'm afraid. We've been through all of the resources we have here."

"Anything?" Phoebe tried not to sound too eager even though they needed a break.

"No." Wesley didn't try to sugar coat the blunt reply. "Nothing."

The normally spacious attic closed in and pressed at Phoebe. A trickle of panic uncoiled inside, cramping her stomach. "Maybe one of these people can help." She held out the list in her hand. "A Slayer, Debra Clark, gave it to me this morning."

"What is it?" Peering at the list, Wesley answered his own question. "Ah. The San Francisco connection. Excellent." A small smile lifted his lips. "Perhaps one of the Watchers might have information on this ritual Cole is planning."

"So this Clark girl really is a Slayer?" Phoebe felt slightly ashamed of the question. Of course Debra was a Slayer. She needed to move past her immediate dislike (and jealousy) of the other girl.

Wesley nodded. "Oh, yes." He tilted his head. "Fairly new, I believe; however, the reports from the Academy were flattering."

A low groan drew their attention to the couch. "Next time I decide to sleep on the couch, Wes, remind me I'm too tall." Dawn stretched and rolled her neck. "I feel like I just went a few rounds with the Juniors – without the pads."

"You could have used Paige's or my room," Phoebe commented with a grin. With her hair rumpled and the pattern of the sofa stamped into her face, Dawn wasn't as scary as she'd been the day before. In fact, she looked about twelve.

"That meant a trip down the stairs," Dawn replied with a yawn. "By the time we gave up on the books, I was afraid I might not make it that far." She gazed at them questioningly. "Any good news for once?"

Phoebe looked at Wesley. "You want to tell her or should I?" Sleepy Dawn might be cute, but she thought that might disappear quickly.

"I think I'm going to see if Piper has any tea." Wesley stood and hurried from the room.

"Coward," Phoebe called after him. She took his abandoned seat and met Dawn's eyes. "No news at all. According to Wesley, there's nothing remotely useful in any of the books we have here. Faith's back in the Underworld spreading misinformation. No word from her yet. I haven't seen Leo; I'm assuming he's up with the Elders."

Dawn slumped back on the couch. "Damn."

"Exactly," Phoebe agreed. Then she saw the list Wesley had left on the small table next to her. "Well, I do have some names of the local Slayers and their Watchers. Wesley wants to see if they have anything we can use." Her mind finally started to work. "And I heard from one of the Slayers protecting me and Piper. The rest of Angel's people from LA will be here tonight."

Getting up from the couch, Dawn took the list. "Some of our best Watchers are stationed here. One of them, I can't remember which, has a book store."

"Giovanni," Phoebe said helpfully, silently thanking Piper for that information.

"He's our best bet. The store is just a front. The real books – the demon-y ones – are in the basement. That's where the Slayers and the other Watchers meet when there's something on the radar here."

Dawn checked her watch. "I'll give him a call." Grinning, she winked at Phoebe, "And see if Piper has something less British than tea to get me ready for more research." On her way to the attic door, she tapped Fred on the shoulder. "Come on, Fred. Rise and shine."

Fred's only reply was to roll over and put the accent pillow in her arms over her head.

"More coffee for me, then." Dawn poked Fred one last time before leaving the room.

Phoebe heard her clatter down the stairs. Walking to the windows, she looked out at the bright morning and wrapped her arms around her stomach. They were running out of time. She could feel it. No time and no information.

The pages of the Book rustled.

Spinning, Phoebe looked at Fred. She was still sleeping on the couch. There was no one else in the room. "Grams?" Phoebe asked softly. She took a step toward the lectern, holding the large tome.

A sudden strong breeze swept through the attic. Loose papers and the contact list blew onto the floor.

That wasn't Grams. "Fred," Phoebe called urgently. Something was wrong. "Fred!" she tried again.

"Hmmm?" Fred rolled in her direction, blinking owlishly.

"Get up. I think we have company coming." Phoebe grabbed an athame from a side table and tossed it at Fred. "You'll need this more than I will."

The breeze picked up speed, and a funnel cloud developed in the middle of the room.

Creeping toward it, Phoebe tried to see into the center of the wind storm.

A crack of thunder exploded through the room, and the funnel disappeared.

"Phoebe. Just the witch I needed to find." Angel smiled, and Phoebe jerked back at the fangs he displayed. His hand shot out to grip her shoulder.

She found herself pinned in his arms, back pressed to his chest. No matter how hard she struggled, Phoebe couldn't get free.

Angel's cold lips pressed into her neck. "Keep struggling, Phoebe. It makes this so much sweeter for me."

A cry escaped Phoebe when two sharp objects embedded themselves in her neck.


	36. Chapter 36

Faith followed Pausanias into the dark corridor. "What do we do now?" She really meant: what do I do now. She couldn't be locked down here. Not now. Not with the information Willow and Cole had thrown around. Faith needed to be above ground, filling the gang in on the Coronation.

If he sensed her distraction, Pausanias didn't comment. "Now, Lieutenant, we will speak with the troops and set more guards and increase patrols. Whatever our employer thinks, there is always a threat." Striding quickly through the torch-lit gloom, Pausanias led them back to the arena. The sand teemed with soldiers.

Faith ran to keep up with the General as they dodged sparring pairs. Their end goal appeared to be the platform where Pausanias normally watched his men.

"Ring the bell, Slayer." A muscled arm appeared from beneath Pausanias' cloak, indicating a small silver bell mounted at one end of the platform.

For once not questioning an order, Faith leaped onto the wooden surface and gripped the woven cord dangling from the clapper.

Magic had to be involved. The first note of the bell pealed out, rising over the din of clashing swords and the shouts of the combatants. It continued to rise, mixing with the next wave of sound as Faith rang the bell a second time. The chime echoed in the vast cavern, and Faith barely restrained the urge to cover her ears.

The soldiers in the arena moved instantly at the summons. More poured in from the various entrances around the large area. As the clang of the bell began to slowly fade, Faith watched row upon row of crimson-cloaked vampires come to attention.

The ringing stopped.

There was no sound from the assembled army – until Pausanias mounted the steps to the platform, his armor creaking faintly.

"Comrades," Pausanias did not shout. Whatever had controlled the sound of the bell also seemed to amplify his voice. "The waiting is over. Tonight and tomorrow may well be the end of this contract."

Someone shifted. Torchlight flickered off armor.

Pausanias frowned and glared at the crowd, unhappy with the break in discipline.

Faith scanned the room, too. She kept a rushed headcount. Thanks to her raised position, each row was visible. Banners and symbols marked a few locations. At the third one, Faith realized they marked a unit within the army. Leaving off the individual counting, she concentrated on just those. Five…six…

Pausanias' speech faded. A sound like the ringing bell echoed in Faith's head, and she locked her knees to keep from dropping to the wooden planks beneath her feet. There was no way. They were doomed.

Her first count of the army had been wrong. Very, very wrong. Three hundred vampires was bad. Six hundred was impossible.

Sharp, snapping movement shocked her back to the present.

The rows of soldiers marched past in regimented waves. Barked orders and the sound of hundreds of feet merged with the rustle of cloaks and the creak of leather. Faith watched numbly until only a handful of vampires remained in the room.

"Lieutenant?" Faith turned her head and looked at Pausanias. "I see you have never experienced a parade before."

He was amused. Clenching her fists around the wide belt at her waist, Faith fought to hide her anger. This wasn't funny. They were about to die. "No, ain't a lot of parades in the Big House, Soldier Boy." She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. Screams pressed against her throat.

"It is impressive." He smiled at her. "I was a boy when I saw the army for the first time. After all these centuries, I still remember it clearly."

"You're better than me, General." If Faith couldn't leave yet, maybe she could get more information. "I ain't been here a week, and I'm pretty sure I've already forgotten a lot." She waved at the exit the soldiers had used. "Coulda sworn there were only three hundred or so the last time I checked. You packed the place today, though. Five or six hundred, at least." She was so taut, Faith wondered how she hadn't simply flown apart.

Pausanias jumped off the platform and looked up. He didn't say anything.

Maybe the explosion wasn't that far off. Faith noticed tremors in her muscles as she looked back.

"Are you coming, Slayer?" One of Pausanias' eyebrow rose sardonically. "We have rounds to make. My senior staff has had time to get the new guards in place. Let us check to see if my orders have been carried out.

"Oh." Nothing was going to hide her blush. "Thought I'd done something wrong the way you were eyeing me." Like pushed so hard she blew her cover. Faith stumbled off the dais, nearly face planting in the sand as her shaking legs gave out.

A hard hand gripped her shoulder, saving her from the fall. "You seem less than stable, Lieutenant. Are you well?"

"Uh…Five by five, General." Faith straightened in his grasp. "I guess the thing with Dru got to me more than I thought." They began walking across the sand. "She scares the fuck outta me," she admitted.

Pausanias released her and lightly smacked her on the back. "You are not the only one. Lady Dru's powers are immense, and I do not believe even the Lady herself understands them completely." He fell silent for a minute, and Faith saw him glancing at her. "About what happened…I feared she would turn you in the throne room."

"Me, too." Faith watched her booted feet displace sand as they walked. "It was like I couldn't move." Hadn't wanted to move, really. She smirked to keep up appearances. "Maybe that's what B saw when she was riding Angel or Spike."

She had said the wrong thing this time. Pausanias glared at her, and she saw his hand creep toward his sword hilt.

Fuck. Rushing to repair the damage, Faith looked up and shrugged. "Sorry, Sir. I keep forgetting you're a vamp."

The glare slowly softened until a small smile tilted Pausanias' lips. "Indeed. In the future, Lieutenant, you might wish to keep that thought firmly in mind." He stopped and waited until she turned to face him. "Should the time come that you wish to give up your humanity, our tradition is that each recruit be turned by a member of the Phalanx."

"Keep it in the family. Wicked." Faith was missing something. She could tell from the intent way Pausanias watched her, and the hint of disappointment at her answer.

"On those occasions when the recruit is a descendent or already a comrade in arms, we count it as a privilege to turn that recruit. It is a symbol of our bond and our respect." The look sharpened further. "I would consider it the highest honor if you would allow me to truly make you one of us."

He was serious. Faith's head came up, and her shoulders squared. She'd never be a vampire. She'd stake herself first. Looking into Pausanias' eyes, Faith admitted that didn't matter. The offer itself…the implied approval and acceptance… "I decide to grow fangs, yours'll be the first number I dial, General."

There was no handshake to seal this deal. Pausanias pulled her into an embrace, kissing her cheeks. "I will wait for that call, Lieutenant." Stepping away, he tilted his head at the corridor at the edge of the arena. "If we do not arrive soon, the others will mount a search for us. It would not sit well were we found in such close proximity." Pausanias laughed as he resumed walking. "However, I would certainly gain respect in the eyes of the recruits. You have created quite an impression."

Faith was still reeling from his request – and his embrace. It took her a minute to regroup enough to smirk. "I'm young, I'm hot, and I can kick ass like you've never seen. Of course your boys are drooling."

The corridor Pausanias chose was new to Faith. The rough-hewn hallway led away from the Throne Room as far as she could tell. It was still difficult to judge direction in the underground passageways.

As they walked, Faith realized the General had never commented on the number of soldiers in his command. Should she push? Faith grimaced. She didn't have a choice. If she managed to reach Phoebe, the gang would need all the information she could give them. Letting her eyes roam the hall and trying to keep her voice casual, Faith said, "You didn't answer me about the miscount. Three hundred or six hundred? I know it's been a while since my last math class, but I'm pretty sure I remember how to count."

Yellow eyes flicked her way. "I am shocked that you were not a dedicated student, Slayer." A brief smile edged Pausanias' lips.

"Yuck it up, old man. I had better things to do." Boost cars, booze… Faith raised her head and looked back at Pausanias.

"Be glad you were not a citizen of Sparta. Military training included hours of book work as well as time on the training field." Just as Faith considered pushing more, Pausanias turned into a new corridor. "The normal strength of our unit is three hundred, Slayer. Your original count was correct."

Faith rolled her eyes at the less than informative information. "You been hitting the hospitals and turning the nearly-dead then? 'Cause that's a lot of newbies you got all of a sudden."

Guards at the end of the hallway snapped to rigid attention as they spotted Faith and Pausanias.

"We are a bit more selective than that, Lieutenant," Pausanias said dryly. He returned the guards' salutes, and continued through an archway into a small, brightly lit chamber. "The additions have traveled here from several of our training locations. Our liege may dispute the threat, but we have made our reputation on always keeping our employer alive. The Charmed Ones are not to be trifled with."

Concentrating on his explanation, Faith was most of the way across the room before she realized what it contained.

A dozen guards stood at attention, hands holding the hilts of swords whose tips rested on the stone floor. In the center of the circle they created hung a large steel cage. Inside, like a large, red-haired bird, sat a woman.


	37. Chapter 37

"You got something you want to tell me, General?" Faith asked, staring at the unconscious figure in the cage. "Like maybe why it takes all the big swords and the cage for one unconscious woman?"

A smile flickered briefly on the lips of the vampire guardsman in front of Faith.

It disappeared quickly when Pausanias moved directly in front of the guard. "This is our Liege's secret weapon. One of the reasons he does not fear the power of the Charmed Ones."

Snorting, Faith mumbled, "She don't look like much." Paige. Her mind raced. This had to be Paige. "But I bet this is why he thinks Phoebe and her sister won't go after him. He's counting on them coming here first."

Pausanias regarded her closely. "We may make a strategist out of you yet, Slayer." He put a hand on her shoulder and steered her back toward the entrance. "Indeed, that is exactly what Lord Cole has in mind. That is why I have increased the guards here; there will also be a new patrol checking on the guards and the witch every thirty minutes."

"What about the rest of the vamps? This can't be the only thing you got going?" She tried to make the question sound admiring and not part of an interrogation. Gripping her sword hilt, Faith scanned the corridor as they exited the chamber. She had to get out of here. The urgency was back, worse than before. If Phoebe and Piper tried to rescue Paige, they'd walk right into a trap.

"Fear not, Lieutenant. I am old but not yet feeble-minded." Pausanias never slowed his stride. He did, however, glance in Faith's direction with a curious tilt of an eyebrow. "What would you do, Lieutenant, if you were in charge of protecting our Liege?"

"Knock his arrogant ass out and put him someplace safe," Faith said without thinking.

Laughter echoing off the stone walls, Pausanias stopped and turned to face her. "Yes, my initial thought exactly. However, that is not a possibility. My sword and the swords of the entire army are not enough to tackle Lord Cole and his witches."

Faith had to agree. She'd seen Willow's casual display of power, felt its pull, and Cole had somehow managed to survive several previous attacks from Phoebe and her sisters. "Guess it depends on whether you want to get the girls down here or if you want to keep them out." Racking her memory, Faith tried to remember some of the planning sessions with the Mayor. He hadn't asked for her opinion; however, she had been present when he briefed his goons.

Starting down the hall again, Pausanias responded to her almost-question with a question of his own. "Give me plans for both scenarios, Slayer. What would you do to keep the witches out?"

There was only one answer. "Kill them." Faith's words were clipped and cold. "Since they aren't dead, and I'm standing here talking to you, that ain't the plan."

"No. It is not," Pausanias responded dryly. "We are inviting the Charmed Ones in for the Coronation. I am unclear as to the reason for their inclusion in the ceremony; however, I have been warned to expect them."

Trying not to be obvious, Faith considered that information. Cole had only told her today that she wasn't going to be fulfilling her role as an assassin. If Pausanias had known before… "What the fuck is going on, General?" She decided to gamble. Letting some of her confusion and anger leak out, Faith continued, "Did Cole decide he couldn't trust me to do my job?"

"Is there a reason he should not?" Pausanias queried, glancing down at her.

"Nah, but that don't mean nothing." Damn it. This was wrong. Now Pausanias was asking questions. Faith struggled to hide her growing fear – and explain herself. "In case you missed it, me and Cole's new bed buddy aren't exactly friends. If Red thought she could make me look bad or get me out of the way…" She broke off. Fuck. What if Willow had actually done that? Cole's attitude, the way he treated her, it had all changed once Angel and Willow had joined the game.

Pausanias snorted. "I was not aware this was a contest, Lieutenant. We are all here to do a job." Eyeing her sternly, he snapped, "You would be better served if you stopped worrying about your friend and concentrated on keeping Lord Cole alive."

"Right." Right, Faith repeated to herself. It was time to stop acting like a brand new Slayer on her first patrol. "Sorry, General." Flexing hands cramped from gripping her sword and sword belt so tightly, Faith fought to get her mind back on track.

"There are several details which need my attention," Pausanias continued. "Are you able to take care of some of them for me or shall I assign another officer?"

That, more than anything, jerked Faith out of her panic. She'd earned the General's trust; this wasn't the time to lose it. "Whatever you need, I'm your girl." Throwing her head back, Faith forced herself to meet Pausanias's gaze.

Eyes boring into her, Pausanias waited a long minute before replying. "Excellent, Lieutenant. Excellent." His face relaxed into a small smile. "At the moment, I need to arrange a few more patrols and consult with my senior staff. While I do so, you will be doing random checks on the various sentries guarding the portals and other entrances surrounding the Throne Room and the Charmed One."

Faith's right arm twitched with a sudden need to salute, her hand rising just above her waist. She regained control before she could complete the gesture.

Amused grey eyes watched the action.

"I'm on it, Soldier Boy." Smirking, Faith added, "If I catch one of the guards taking a nap, you want me to stake 'em?"

"It might increase discipline in the ranks." Pausanias quickened his pace, moving away from Faith toward a hallway to the left. "However," he called over his shoulder, "it would also diminish our numbers. If you find a problem, you may do whatever you wish _short _of eliminating the soldier."

He disappeared from view, and Faith slowed her pace as she continued on her way back to the arena. Check on the guards. Easy enough. Too easy. She was going to be missing out on the rest of the planning.

There had to be a way to use this to her advantage, but how? Torchlight flickered off the bracelet around her wrist. With Pausanias out of the way, she could use the portal to reach Phoebe and get back before anyone noticed.

If running in uniform wouldn't have garnered attention, Faith would have sprinted through the tunnel.

She had to lay a trail. If Pausanias or Cole came looking for her, they had to believe she was still in the Underworld. Spinning abruptly, Faith returned to the room where Paige was being held in ground-eating strides. She never slowed as she barreled into the room. The guards were still at attention. They stiffened further at her entrance, and the vampire in charge snapped off a sharp salute.

Faith nodded in acknowledgement mere seconds before she backhanded him to the ground.

Blood trickling from his mouth, the soldier stared at her from his prone position.

"The next time the General comes to visit you, I don't want to see a smile on the face of any of your men," Faith snarled. Her booted foot lashed out, and a sharp cry mingled with the crunch of bone. "Got it?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Yellow eyes blazing with hatred, the downed vampire managed to sound respectful. "It won't happen again."

Sweeping the room with a glare, Faith saw that her actions had improved the already rigid posture of the soldiers ringing Paige's prison. "Better," she grunted before leaving the room.

Now. Now she could find a portal. Vampires dove from her path as Faith hurried toward the nearest portal. With each step, her heart pounded harder and faster. She had to hurry…and she couldn't draw too much attention.

The trip seemed to take forever.

Finally, Faith rounded a bend in the dim corridor and spotted the portal ahead. She started to trot toward it when a pair of soldiers marched in from the other end of the hallway.

Faith forced herself to continue past the portal toward the two. She couldn't wait for the vampires to clear the area, and they couldn't see her use the transportation device. As she got closer, Faith's hand slipped to her _spatha_.

The vampires marched by.

In one smooth movement, Faith drew the short sword and clubbed the vampire on the left. He went down in a rattle of armor. Her sword continued, the blade flattening out just before it sliced cleanly through the neck of the second. Dust drifted to the floor.

One more swing took care of the vampire on the ground.

Alone in the corridor, Faith wiped her sword on her cloak and sheathed it. She sprinted back to the portal and stepped inside. Her skin tingled and the world seemed to spin. When the feelings faded, Faith stood three blocks from Phoebe's home.

She whispered the words of Willow's invisibility spell before stepping out of the portal and sprinting down the sidewalk. She avoided the front door and headed for the sunroom entrance. The doors were locked. Faith twisted the handle and the gold-washed knob broke off with a sharp snap. Tossing the knob to the ground, Faith pulled the door open and stepped inside.

No one seemed to be downstairs. Faith tilted her head and strained her ears.

Voices and scuffling sounds emanated from the upper levels of the house. Taking the stairs three at a time, Faith ran in that direction. The sounds got louder as she went up, and Faith wasn't surprised when her trip ended in the attic. She burst into the room. "Hey, I ain't got a lot of time so listen up."

She was so focused on getting the information out, Faith barely noticed the mess in the large room or felt the tension from the four New Scoobies in the room.

"Faith…" Piper started, hand out and eyes wide.

Shaking her head, Faith interrupted. "Just listen. I got a lot of information about the Coronation. The trick worked, Wes. Cole's moving up the ceremony to tomorrow night. Get this – Red told him the magic wouldn't be as powerful because of some moon shit."

Everyone merely stared at her.

Faith smirked. "I got more."

No one moved.

"They're doing some big preparation tonight. While Red and Dru count herbs or whatever, Cole's a sitting duck. If you go after him, he won't be coming back again." Faith ended her tale and turned. "I got to go. I'm supposed to be checking on the guards for the General." That reminded her of one more thing. "Fuck. Almost forgot. Your sister's in a room away from where the Coronation's gonna be. Thirteen vamp guards and a big birdcage thing hanging from the ceiling. Tell Moonbeam I love her and I'll see her real soon."

That was it. Faith started to run down the stairs.

Her legs froze – literally.

Arms, head, fingers…everything else worked. Not her legs. "What the fuck?" She craned her neck to look back at Piper.

Tears streaked the other woman's face, and her eyes glittered with pain and rage. "Faith, Phoebe's not here."

Cold fingers gripped Faith's heart. "Yeah, I noticed. Is she out hunting something down?" The fingers tightened as Faith saw Piper shake her head.

"No. Angel…Angelus showed up a few hours ago. He…" Piper's voice broke, and she turned away, hand over her mouth.

Wesley picked up where she had left off, staring at Faith with a sympathetic half-smile. "I'm so sorry, Faith. Angelus took Phoebe, and it appeared he was either draining or Turning her."


	38. Chapter 38

There was a moment where Faith felt nothing. She simply stared at Wesley while sunlight shone through the attic windows and birds chirped in the early evening air.

Normal became nightmare between one second and the next.

Shaking her head in denial, Faith responded, "Fang wouldn't do that." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "He wouldn't," she repeated. She couldn't force any more words out. Her denial continued soundlessly inside her head. Angel was still one of the good guys. He'd come to her, warned her.

"I'm so sorry, Faith." Wesley walked toward her. "I know you were…very close to her."

Very close? _Very close?_ If she hadn't been frozen in place, Faith might have killed him. Rage poured through her, quickening her breathing and causing her heart to pound. The room behind her ex-Watcher flickered in and out as her focus narrowed to just him. _I loved her! _Faith wanted to scream. Instead, she gritted out, "Why don't you keep walking Wes? Maybe I can demonstrate just how…close I was to Phoebe?"

The name hurt to say, slicing Faith's throat and tongue until she was surprised she didn't taste the copper of blood in her mouth

Wesley came to an abrupt halt. "My dear…"

"Shut up." Faith fought the pain and the rage. She knew those emotions. More than that, she knew where they led. There wouldn't be any more human corpses in her wake, no more blood on her hands. The effort left her shaking even inside her magical bonds. "You got the information about the Coronation. Let me go. The General and Cole can't know I'm playing both sides."

"I'm afraid that would not be wise, Faith." The anger crept higher again. Wesley's clipped tones scraped like a file on her nerves, the sound eerily reminiscent of those early days in Sunnydale.

"Shut up!" This time, Faith's voice cracked on the command. "Just shut the fuck up, Wes." Balancing on the edge of control, Faith looked at him. "I don't give a shit about wise. This is the way it's gonna go down. I'm going back Downstairs. You and the gang are going to get all the Juniors in town." Letting some of the anger and bloodlust out, Faith bared her teeth in a cold smile. "We get together and slaughter as many vamps as we can, but Angel is mine." Her mind raced ahead, considering and discarding options at lightning speed. "I'll get you some portal keys."

An inner growl rose at that. In order to get the bracelets, Faith would have to get rid of the guards at the portal locations. Anticipation rose at the thought of the kill.

She dug in her belt pouch and retrieved the crumpled map of the San Francisco transport system. "Put the kids at these spots. I won't have time to get to them all." But she'd really enjoy trying. "I'll activate the portal from below and put the bracelet on the pad so you can use it for the return trip." Faith traced a line around the area where she thought Paige might be. "Start here. It's close to your sister," She told Piper as she dropped the map on the floor.

It was time to go. Turning her head and shoulders back toward the stairs, Faith tried to move. She was still frozen.

Faith rotated her head again to glare at Piper. "Let me go. Now."

Reluctance in every slow movement, Piper raised her hands and flexed her fingers.

There was no new sensation to mark the change. However, when Faith took a step this time, her legs moved. Thundering down in a clatter of steel, she paused just long enough to repeat the invisibility spell. She had plans – and they didn't include getting caught

Another quick run down the block, more tingling and blurred vision, and Faith stepped back out of the portal. This time, she didn't reverse the spell.

Her exit point was in a slow traffic area. The only vampires in sight were the two guards bracketing the transporter. They spun when the sound of Faith's sword clearing the sheath broke the silence in the tunnel.

Anger (and the need to keep her opponents alive for at least a few seconds) gave her unseen attack a brutal edge. Faith shoved her _spatha_ into the stomach of the soldier on the right and twisted the blade to inflict the maximum damage. He toppled to the ground, and Faith moved on to his companion.

Yellow eyes wide and confused, the heavily tattooed vampire peered into the portal. Even with his desperate search, the guard never saw the blade that removed first his hand and then his head.

Faith stepped over the pile of dust and bent down, picking up his hand and yanking the portal key from his wrist. The other vamp watched the maneuver with pain-dulled eyes, not even flinching when she stepped back and beheaded him.

Wiping the bloody short sword on her cloak, Faith slid the weapon back into its sheath.

The bracelet in her hand tinkled against stone when she tossed it onto the portal pad. Lights flashed briefly when she pressed the control panel. Seconds later, the bracelet was gone. Grabbing the second armband from the severed arm on the floor, Faith gripped the hilt of her _spatha_ and stared at the floor of the passageway. She didn't feel any better. The Slayer still roared and twisted inside, begging for more action. Faith removed the invisibility spell and promised the voice inside as much bloodshed and violence as it wanted. Just as soon as everything was in place.

* * *

Now that she was back in the Underworld, Faith knew the clock was ticking. That meant getting back into character even as she retrieved the portal bracelets. A frisson of satisfaction snaked through the churning anger. Maybe she wasn't playing a role anymore. Dark Faith pressed close to the surface and Faith welcomed that. That Faith had never been afraid. She'd been strong and confident. She _was_ strong and confident.

Riding the wave of dark emotions, Faith began to fulfill her duties as Pausanias' lieutenant…with a few minor changes to his orders. Her first stop was the barracks.

It hadn't been on the General's agenda. It was on Faith's.

"Hey!" she snapped when she walked in to find a group of soldiers lounging around the common room.

As one, they jumped up and came to rigid attention.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Stalking forward, Faith snatched a handful of cards from the scarred wooden table. "Gambling. Perfect. We're about to get hit with an army of Slayers, and you're trying to make a buck."

A few feet shuffled guiltily, but no one broke ranks to respond.

Faith tossed the cards back on the table. "I tell you what…I'll forget to tell the General about this little problem." The vampires seemed to sag in relief. "_If_ you can do a little favor for me."

"Yes, ma'am!" they responded.

"We need to set up sentries on the surface," Faith lied. "Put together two-man teams and post them at each portal location." It was a risk with the Slayers heading for the same places; however, even new Slayers should be able to manage a pair of vamps. If she couldn't send enough portal keys through, the gang could steal them from the guards as they reached the surface.

"But…" one of the vampires was dumb enough to protest.

Faith was actually happy about Pausanias' ban on dusting this time. Leaving her sword safely sheathed, she grabbed the protestor by the neck of his tunic and heaved him into the stone wall.

With a grunt and a clang of armor, he slid to the floor. He didn't stay there for long.

Military discipline – and the Slayer – demanded a physical example of Faith's displeasure. The soldier had volunteered himself with his inability to follow orders. Leaping after her victim, Faith let her darker side out to play.

Lost in the sheer pleasure of the fight, she pummeled the vampire while his comrades tried to stay at attention and _not_ watch.

With each punch, images flickered in front of Faith.

The vampire soldier with blood streaking his face and his eyes silently begging her to stop…Allen Finch and the stake protruding from his chest…The common room still covered in cards and money…Her hand just touching the knife Buffy had shoved into her stomach…

The memories and the sights and smells of the barracks were too much. With one last blow and a savage yell, Faith stepped away from the unconscious body of the vampire. Her breathing sounded loud and harsh in the small stone-walled room. Blood stained her hands and the front of her uniform.

As she stared at the evidence of her actions, Faith's stomach cramped and her fingers shook with fine tremors. She swallowed back the sickness in her throat. Gripping her sword belt in a desperate attempt to hide the shakes, Faith walked slowly over to the remaining group of soldiers.

"Anyone else have something to say?" she asked in a deadly voice.

The uniformed soldiers pretended to be statues.

_Too bad_. The thought floated through Faith's mind as she continued through the room to the exit. "Then the next time I use a portal to check on Lord Cole's enemies, there better be two of you right there to help me out of the fucking thing."

This time, she got a response. A shouted, "Yes, ma'am," thundered through the room.

* * *

The Slayer kept a macabre count of the number of vampires they killed as Faith continued her check of Pausanias' new guards. Three in a quiet passageway behind the training arena. Another five at various portal locations.

Work had been more difficult near Paige and the Throne Room.

That hadn't kept a dozen more soldiers from decorating the stone floors with their last earthly remains. Faith leaned against a rough-hewn wall and closed her eyes. Time had lost all meaning. She had no idea how long she'd been striding through the labyrinthine corridors.

"Lieutenant?" Pausanias' voice was hesitant.

Shoving off her resting place and reaching for her sword, Faith spun to face the General.

Pale eyebrows rose as Pausanias held his hands out from his body. "Easy, Slayer. You looked unwell. I was concerned."

Unwell. It didn't even come close to describing Faith's condition. "I'm five by five, General." She met his eyes. "Got your boys all straightened out. Just took a little strong arm shit." Gesturing to the bloodstains on her uniform, Faith smirked. "They got the message pretty quick."

"Yes, I have heard tales of your escapades," Pausanias said.

Faith wasn't sure how to take the softly spoken comment. Her right hand dropped to the hilt of her sword, and she balanced on the balls of her feet, just in case those stories had included a body count. "You said no dusting," she reminded him.

"And you followed my command?" There was disbelief in Pausanias' tone.

"Um…yeah. I did." Winking at the General, she relaxed a little. "I can play by the rules, Soldier Boy. Just don't always count on it. I like to keep people guessing." Faith walked over to join Pausanias. "I got to all the new guard posts and most of the portals. The vamp who decorated my shirt got sent up top. I figured if you were watching the portals here, having another team on the surface wouldn't hurt."

Pausanias clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Your initiative is impressive, Lieutenant. Perhaps we will keep Lord Cole in one piece after all." He steered Faith down the corridor. "Come, Slayer. The Black Witch has scheduled a rehearsal for tomorrow's ritual."


	39. Chapter 39

Faith followed Pausanias through the corridors. As they walked, her exhaustion fled. In fact, with each step she buzzed with energy. It was time for the charade to end. "This is a big deal, right?" she asked the general as they rounded a corner. "The ritual practice or whatever."

"Your witch friend seems to believe so." Pausanias didn't appear to be very impressed with Willow's feelings. "I am not a fan of ceremonies and magic, Slayer. The battlefield is my home." He looked down at her as she trotted next to him. "Parades…they fall in a category all their own."

"Gotcha. Rows of spit-shined soldiers ain't a ceremony," Faith mocked. Then she met his eyes. Time to get back into character. "I'm just wondering, if this has Red's robe in a bunch, should I find something a little less bloody?" She waved a hand at her tunic. "I don't want her to faint or anything."

An eyebrow rose over yellow eyes. "I think you underestimate her fortitude. The Black Witch seems most comfortable with our line of work."

He didn't know how close to right he was, Faith thought. "Your call, Soldier Boy. As long as you ain't embarrassed to be seen with me, I'm good." They skirted the arena, using passageways Faith had never seen before. "Aren't we going to the throne room? I thought the Boss needed that big ass chair and a crown to feel important."

"Careful, Slayer. Our Liege might not take kindly to your mockery," Pausanias said drolly. He gestured to the rough-cut and narrow hallway. "Lord Cole will need to get from his quarters to the ceremony. We are simply making sure that path is a safe one. The Underworld is littered with secret passageways and escape routes. It seems we are a paranoid breed."

"You posting guards here, too?" Faith tugged on her tunic and tried for casual. If he did, Piper and her crew would never get through to Cole before the ceremony was complete.

Frowning, Pausanias glanced her way. "If I did so, they would no longer be a secret, would they, Lieutenant?"

Oops. Covering her mistake with an uncaring shrug, Faith answered, "Kinda thought the whole point was keeping the ritual 'good-witch' free. Guess I missed the memo on the secret part. My bad."

"Not to worry, Lieutenant. Your training is far from complete." Pausanias gripped her shoulder. "I will make sure to cover the advantages of surprise and cunning in warfare as soon as our contract here is over."

They continued to walk, and Faith felt her Slayer senses sound a call to arms.

Pausanias must have noticed the way she stiffened and slowed. "Slayer?" His hand dropped to his sword and his eyes intently scanned the hall. "What is it?"

"Don't know." Faith cursed the need to talk – especially to Pausanias. "Something big's up ahead." Closing her eyes, she beat back the screaming in her head and concentrated. It didn't help. "Stay alert, though. Don't want to be explaining to the Boss why you're a big pile of dust."

Steel sliding against steel sliced through the quiet of the tunnel as they both drew their swords. Faith pushed outward with her senses as they crept along. No one blocked their progress. In fact, Faith didn't see anything. Her only warning of danger came from inside.

By the time Pausanias crouched near the hidden entrance to the throne room, Faith was drenched in sweat and trembling from strain. Her muscles ached from the constant tension, and she panted in the heat of the Underworld.

"I will go first, Slayer," Pausanias ordered in a piercing whisper. "When you breach the chamber, you must find Lord Cole. He is your only priority."

If the gong in her head announced Piper's entrance, Cole could wait. Angel was first on the list. Faith didn't say that, however. Like the good soldier she pretended to be, she whispered back a curt, "Yes, sir."

With an approving nod, Pausanias shoved the recessed door open and darted through.

Faith waited only a second before following him. She hit the doorway at a sprint and flattened against the wall to the left to check out the action.

Pausanias stood in the center of the room, sword raised. Even his powerful frame seemed ineffective against the glittering blades of the guards blocking his path to Cole.

"Well, fuck." Her words broke the frozen tableau in the chamber. The guards protecting Cole sheathed their weapons. Pausanias, Faith noted, did not. Taking her cue from him, she continued to grip her sword tightly.

Cole raised his hands and clapped slowly. "Impressive. I never imagined the greatest general in the demon world would save me…from myself."

Faith thought Pausanias would need to sharpen his fangs later. She heard his teeth click together and his jaw muscles clenched visibly at Cole's verbal jab.

The clapping stopped abruptly. "Now that we are all here and prepared for the worst, let's get started." Spinning on a heel, Cole strode toward the throne.

As he moved, Faith realized the warning jangling her senses was _not_ coming from him. In fact, she frowned and focused solely on Cole and found that his blip on her internal radar was faint. The real power radiated from Willow. Faith tried to shut down her senses after one quick peek in that direction. The swirl of dark energy around Willow was so intense it seemed to suck at everything, draining power from everyone in the room.

And as the power grew, Faith traced its path to the tome clutched in Willow's hands. The Grimmoire. Shuddering from the call to her senses, Faith took several staggering steps toward the cluster of people in the center of the large room.

Willow and her precious book moved, too. "My lord, you need to stand here." She pointed to a spot on the floor. Cole obligingly strode over and posed at that location.

Faith frowned. Phoebe had mentioned a design on the floor in her vision, but the stone floor was clear. She took another half-step forward, intending to ask about the omission. "Hey, Red…" Faith began – and then stopped. She couldn't ask about the artwork without blowing her cover. There was no reason for her to have that information.

Solid black eyes raked over her, and Faith shivered. "Yes?" Willow demanded coldly.

"Ah…just wondering why I'm here." Tucking her hands in her sword belt, Faith threaded her way through the crowd. With each step, the clanging of her senses rose. She was surprised she could still walk. "The general I can see. Me? I'm just the hired muscle."

Willow's hair floated away from her shoulders on an unseen breeze. "And that is your function in this ritual, Faith." The light, tinkling sound of her laughter grated on Faith's already sensitive nerves. "Muscle. Lord Cole believes that our old friends will arrive for the ceremony. I hope this time you can follow through on your promises."

Not quite sure what promises Willow meant, Faith simply nodded brusquely. "You want this to be a blood bath, I'm your girl." She smirked and did a little headcount. "I don't need all the help, though, Red. Fifteen vamps? I'm not B. I don't need a bunch of boys with fangs to hold my hand."

"When the time comes, you will understand your place better, Slayer," Cole interrupted them. "For now, shut up and get out of the way. The ritual must go off without a hitch at the appointed time."

"You're the boss," Faith told him. She managed to walk to the altar and leaned gratefully against the stone table.

Willow began directing the vampire soldiers into a loose circle around the middle of the room. They stood with their hands wrapped around the hilts of their swords just beneath the guard, blades pointing toward the floor.

As the final vampire took his place, the thump of booted feet sounded outside the chamber. Faith shoved away from the altar and jogged toward the entryway. She still clutched her _spatha_ in her right hand. Ready for action, she stepped into the hallway.

Once again, her diligence was unnecessary. Paige, still in her cage, proceeded toward the throne room on the shoulders of a dozen soldiers. "You're late. The party's already goin'," she told one of the vampires in the front. "Get the damned cage inside or Willow might fry your ass."

The cage swayed alarmingly as the vampires quickened their paces.

Faith's sword rose. It would be so easy…The vampires were all focused on getting Paige into the throne room…_Soon, _Faith promised her Slayer. They would take action again soon. Right now, though, they had to go back to the rehearsal.

Movements stiff and mechanical as she fought the rage back one more time, Faith sheathed her sword and returned to the ritual chamber.

Cole hadn't moved. He stood straight and tall, holding court from his assigned position. Willow wandered around the massive room; she appeared to be directing traffic and moving everyone else into position.

A loud clank and the squeal of grinding gears interrupted Faith's perusal of the room. Paige's cage, now in the center of the ring of soldiers, rose at each crank of a pulley. In seconds, she hung right at head level, and her escort trotted out of the room in a jangle of armor.

If Faith remembered Phoebe's vision correctly, not all of the players were present yet. Angel, Phoebe, and Dru were conspicuously absent. Phoebe. Faith's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. She had to remember that this…all of this was for Phoebe.

"We're ready, my lord," Willow announced. "Why don't you step into the hall with," she pointed at Pausanias, "him and we'll take it from the top."

A new tickle touched Faith's senses. She pushed outward with no results. The irritating feel remained as Cole and Pausanias marched from the room. They weren't gone long. When they returned, Faith could almost hear the swell of creepy organ music. Cole paced majestically forward while Pausanias preceded him with drawn sword held in the same fashion as the other soldiers.

Willow met them before they reached the ring of vampires. "Greetings, Lord Cole." Her voice was deep and echoed chillingly in the chamber. "Art thou prepared to take thy place amongst the Hierarchy?"

Faith rolled her eyes. All that power, and Willow sounded like a B-list actor in a cheap horror flick.

It was good enough for Cole, though. "I am." His voice faded into the expanse of the room.

"Then take thy place in the Circle so that the swearing in may begin." Willow stepped aside and waved at the place Cole had vacated.

Faith was so intent on watching the rehearsal, she barely registered the continued and expanding cramping from her Slayer senses. She snapped back to attention, though, when the Slayer howled. Her eyes locked onto three new people entering the chamber.

No. It couldn't be.

Nausea, pain, and the sound of Willow's freakish voice mixed inside Faith.

"…requires the spilling of blood and the deepest of betrayals. Behold your gift, my lord. Your queen, returned to you, shall feed on the blood of her brethren"

Faith's throat worked to hold back a whimper and then a scream of denial as Phoebe strolled across the room on Angel's arm. Her eyes met Faith's as she moved past and she smiled, fangs white against the torch-lit gloom.


	40. Chapter 40

Phoebe was a vampire. The words rang hollowly in Faith's head. A vampire.

The cold yellow eyes slid away as Phoebe and Angelus continued their procession through the throne room.

Unable to stop, Faith followed their progress. It hurt to breathe. Each inhale shoved shards of ice into her heart. Piper had told her. Piper had said Angel had bitten Phoebe. Faith stared at the end result of that bite and bled deep inside.

The couple reached Cole's position. He smiled, looking smug and triumphant. "My Queen."

A choked whimper tore from the Slayer huddling deep inside Faith.

Reaching out, Cole took Phoebe's hand and raised it to his lips. "It won't be long until we rule again, Phoebe. _This_ time will be different." Solid black eyes scanned the room. "This time, your sisters won't be able to tear us apart."

Phoebe didn't answer in words. Instead, she stepped closer, tilted her head, and put her fangs against his wrist.

"No!" Willow's shout seemed to herald the end of Faith's fugue state.

Her hands balled into fists around her sword belt, the heavy leather doubling over from the force.

"My lord, she cannot feed from you. The ritual requires her first taste of blood be from one of her sisters," Willow continued in ringing tones.

Chill and ancient energy snaked through the cavern as Willow and Cole glared at each other.

Finally, lips pressed tightly together, Cole tangled his free hand in Phoebe's hair and pulled her head away from his arm.

A tiny, nearly unnoticeable smirk crossed Willow's visage. She moved next to Angelus and placed her hand on his arm. "You need to be here." Willow pulled him to a spot behind, and to the right, of the throne. "You…" Willow wrinkled her nose at Phoebe, "you stand here." She pointed to a spot on the opposite side of the large chair.

Phoebe's fangs flashed again as she snarled at Willow before stalking to a position across from Angelus and leaning against the throne's high back.

The already poorly lit room darkened at the sight of Phoebe - in full game face - standing behind Cole. For a second, Faith thought she was going to pass out. She was so hot…no, cold. Sweat rolled down her back beneath the rough undertunic. Locking her knees, she managed to stay on her feet with one thought: The test was almost over. She had one last task to complete – that leap in front of Leo.

Faith smiled slightly.

One task and it would all be over. Phoebe had seen her go down in her vision. Faith was ready for that. Ready for an end to the old memories and the new, unbearable pain.

She paid little attention as Willow resumed her walkthrough. People walked around and traded places. Strange chanting echoed off the stone walls as Willow paced inside the ring of vampires and poured black powder onto the floor.

Faith spent the rehearsal time narrowing her focus. She kept her senses on high, waiting for the feel of another Slayer to announce the arrival of Piper and the gang. Once the fighting broke out, Faith had one target before saving Leo.

Angelus. The scene was crystal clear in her mind.

_Faith walked up to Angelus and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Fang."_

_He turned and smiled coldly. "Faithy. Did you need something?" That mocking edge in his voice raised goose bumps on Faith's skin._

"_Yeah. You could say that." Letting the Slayer loose, Faith screamed a battle cry and slammed the stake she'd hidden in her tunic into Angelus' chest…_

An explosion rocked the room, and Faith jerked her attention away from her fantasies.

Black fire flared from the floor of the cavern inside the ring of vampire soldiers. Waist high and so hot she could feel their heat from across the room, Faith watched as the flames rose and licked at the bottom of Paige's cage and then dropped to smolder on the stone floor.

When the embers finally died out, Faith stared at the intricate design they left behind. Burned deep into the stone, the deep-hewn marks created a collection of interlocking triangles set in a roughly hexagonal pattern. Her eyes compulsively followed the lines of the shapes, tracing their path over and over.

A voice deep inside called out, urging her closer, into the ring of vampires and magic. Faith took an automatic step forward, answering the summons.

She might have continued if Dru's shrill voice hadn't shocked her to stillness. "Look! Look! The Queen, she comes. All dark. Betrayal follows her. Ms. Edith sees." Still dazed and tempted by the power in that mental voice, Faith watched the sinuously swaying vampire cover her doll's eyes with a slender hand.

The Queen. Phoebe. The pain was there with the name, but Faith shoved it away and concentrated on Dru's babbling. Betrayal follows. Was Dru talking about Phoebe feeding on Paige? Or…was she seeing the Slayers and Watchers arriving?

Either way, Faith couldn't wait any longer. It was time to take action and make sure Cole never had a chance to rise to power. Yanking her sword from its sheath, Faith started forward again – this time in response to duty and not her inner darkness.

From the corner of her eye, she realized Pausanias was doing the same.

Damn it. Faith didn't want to kill the general. Not yet. She wanted Cole. She raised her sword, though. If he got in her way…The sword dipped when Pausanias veered away and charged toward the main entry.

Uniformed vampires met him at the archway, pouring into the chamber with weapons at the ready. They formed a ragged double row of protection between Cole and the Inner Circle and the entrance to the throne room.

Faith's Slayer senses finally announced other Slayers in the underground caverns. The cavalry had arrived.

As if summoned by her thought, the first group of Slayers dashed into the chamber. More followed, and the crash of steel and shouts and screams filled the air.

With a feral grin, Faith reached up and ripped off her cloak, symbolically tossing it on the ground. The undercover assignment was over.

The first vampire soldier she encountered must not have understood her gesture with the cloak. He never even raised his sword as she neared. Faith didn't spare a second of regret as she beheaded him. His dust would be the first of many piles littering her path to Angelus.

It wasn't as simple as Faith had hoped. More fighters crammed into the now crowded throne room. Clusters of fighting soldiers and Slayers clogged her path.

Her uniform further complicated matters. Faith found out the hard way that, to the new Slayer crew, she appeared to be an enemy. A tall, skinny girl jumped in front of her. Ducking a wild knife thrust, Faith dove forward and knocked the unknown Junior Slayer attached to the hilt onto the ground. "Listen up, kid. I'm on your side. Get the fuck away from me and make sure to spread the word."

Wide green eyes stared up at her.

Great. The cavalry was clueless. She'd be lucky to get out of this fight without killing one of the newbies. Rolling to her feet, Faith left the young Slayer on the ground and resumed her journey.

Unfortunately, Angelus wasn't where she expected. His spot behind the throne was empty. Phoebe was missing, too.

Faith froze in place – not an easy task with swords flailing on either side of her and bodies diving and crashing to the floor only inches from her feet.

A faint whisper of steel cut through the air to Faith's left. She spun, sword slashing in a diagonal and upward path. With an arm-tingling crash, it slammed into the blade aimed at her neck. Sparks lit the gloom as the two metal weapons slid against each other.

"I knew the General was a fool to trust you," the vampire soldier ground out.

Ignoring the comment, Faith struggled to keep his sword away from her body. He was big, standing at least a foot taller. Size seemed to trump even Slayer strength because all of her efforts weren't enough. The shining and deadly blade dropped lower and lower, pushing Faith's own weapon back toward her body.

Sweat stung Faith's eyes. She didn't dare blink it away, though. Muscles trembling with effort, she focused on the crossed swords hovering mere inches from her throat. This wasn't going to end here. She had work to do.

Faith was so intent on pushing against the vampire that she lurched forward when he suddenly turned into tiny particles of dust and drifted to the floor along with his weapon.

The same Junior Slayer from earlier winked and twirled a stake a few feet behind where the soldier had been. She was, obviously, a quick study.

Raising her sword in a brief salute, Faith thanked the other Slayer before searching for Angelus again.

He was on the far side of the room, surrounded by soldiers and Slayers.

The path was clogged with combatants. They didn't matter to Faith. She waded into the fighting. A single step later, she paused and decapitated another vampire. That became a pattern. Step, behead, step, block a sword thrust, step…

She was never going to make it. Nearly screaming in frustration, Faith swung her _spatha_ at the next vampire with a little extra verve. The blade passed cleanly through his neck. Unfortunately, Faith had put too much behind the move. The continued momentum pulled her off balance and spun her to the right.

That's when she saw them.

Piper and Leo battled with a group of Spartan troops. Leo was holding his own, hacking and slashing at the vampires with a sword he had more than likely stolen from a fallen soldier. As he fought, Piper flicked her hands and soldiers exploded into clouds of ash. They seemed to be making headway toward the circle and Cole.

In that one split second, though, Faith saw a tall, familiar figure working his way toward Piper and Leo.

All thoughts of Angelus disappeared and vengeance took a back seat to destiny. Faith reversed her trek. More vampires fell under her sword. "Leo!" she shouted, trying to get his attention and alert him to the danger.

Apparently, angels didn't have superhearing.

The distance between them looked miles long. She wasn't going to make it without help. Shoving a vampire out of her way, Faith stepped into the path of another Junior Slayer. With mild surprise, Faith realized it was Debra, the Slayer assigned as Phoebe's bodyguard. "You're with me now." Not pausing to explain or make any kind of a plan, she waded back into the throng of fighters.

The younger girl stuck to her side. Two swords and two Slayers. They cut a swath through the army of soldiers. Their path, though, led them into the heart of the fighting. Paige's cage hung just to their left; Faith barely noticed that Paige was missing from the golden cell and the bars on one side were blackened and twisted.

Lashing out with a brutal kick, Faith made contact with yet another soldier. He came off the ground and careened into a couple of his comrades several feet away.

Faith hunted for Leo. Still fighting. Still unaware he was being stalked.

A crazy idea had Faith grabbing Debra's arm. "I gotta move faster. We ain't got time to fight our way through. Toss me right there." She pointed to Leo.

"What?" Faith grimaced at the badly timed question from her assistant.

"Just do it, Deb." She balanced on her left leg, lifted her right as if she were about to mount a horse, and waited.

Debra's sword clattered to the floor as she cupped her hands under the ball of Faith's foot.

Faith settled into the makeshift stirrup. She was lifted up then lowered slightly. Muscles bunched under the hands she rested on the Debra's shoulders. "Good luck, Faith."

With one powerful heave, Faith flew over the heads of the vampires blocking her progress to Leo.

When she started to lose altitude, Faith tucked into a tight ball and performed a somersault. Her feet struck the floor and she staggered, windmilling her arms wildly to remain upright.

Leo and Piper were directly in front of her, facing to Faith's left.

Light reflected from the sword descending toward Leo.

Faith screamed his name and dove across the intervening space. She crashed into Leo's side, and the sharp tip of the blade slammed into her chest. The tearing of flesh and muscle and the crack of bone was familiar, almost comforting. Faith raised her eyes from the bloodstained steel protruding from her body. "Thanks, Soldier Boy."

A/N: A very special thanks to the newest member of the beta crew Wispr. He listened to me whine about the muse and then calmly gave me some suggestions that helped me over the block.


	41. Chapter 41

The throne was cold and smooth under her hand. Phoebe stroked it absently as she watched Willow pacing and chanting inside the circle. The movement and the smell of the incense burning somewhere tickled her nose and clogged her throat. It might have made her sick – if she wasn't already sick from the glamour Willow had cast on her. Phoebe's stomach roiled and cramped, and she locked her knees against a swell of dizziness.

"Phoebe!" Angel's hissed whisper penetrated the fog in her mind. Phoebe carefully turned her head to look at him. The flickering torchlight cast his face into shadows. All she could see were his bright yellow eyes and the white points of his fangs. "Get ready. Willow's about to…"

A loud bang echoed through the cavern and drowned out his words.

Willow stood in the center of raging flames. Phoebe watched, dazzled by the fire, as the waist-high blaze exploded toward the ceiling and then dropped to sizzle and pop right at floor level.

A hard hand grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Now, while no one's watching." Angel moved quickly, dragging Phoebe along in his wake.

The speed and the motion made her headache and heaving stomach worse. Phoebe stumbled after Angel and prayed she didn't ruin the plan by vomiting.

They hadn't reached their destination when a shrill voice rose above Willow's renewed chanting. Angel came to an abrupt halt, and Phoebe caromed helplessly into him. "What's wrong?" she managed to mumble. As sick as she was, Phoebe knew they had to get to the altar. The weapons were there.

"Dru. She's seen something. We may have trouble." Shoving her toward the stone table, he said, "Go. Get the athame. You know what to do. I'll take care of Dru." With a fierce smile, Angel took off.

Phoebe hesitated only a second before following his command. She ran toward the altar as quickly as she could.

Shouts and the sounds of combat broke out behind her.

The noise spurred her to more speed. Phoebe panted as she slid to a stop at her destination. An array of tools littered the stone surface. Only one mattered. Phoebe seized the onyx-handled athame.

The second her fingers closed around the hilt, Phoebe's world spun as the magic surrounding her was ripped away. The lights in the throne room seemed to dim and then lighten. The nausea disappeared. Straightening, she scanned the rapidly filling room.

Phoebe spotted Angel as he fought his way through a throng of vampire soldiers and girls (Slayers, Phoebe hoped) toward Dru..

Now that the cavern had become a battleground, Phoebe lost track of the job she'd agreed to do. She needed to find Faith. That single thought drove Cole from her mind. Where was she? Phoebe couldn't pick her out of the fighters at first.

Then light winked off a sword.

Phoebe relaxed slightly when she saw Faith was fine. Faith waded into battle with her _spatha_ held in both hands. It was awe inspiring. Vampires turned to dust in droves.

Reassured, Phoebe got back to business. Cole. Athame heavy in her hand, Phoebe searched for him. He was no longer in the Circle. Growling in frustration, she climbed onto the altar for a better view. There he was, halfway across the large room and protected by a battle guard of four vampires.

Desperate for a way to reach Cole, Phoebe continued to scan the throne room, looking for answers. None came. Sword-swinging vampires and people blocked her access.

As she contemplated her limited options, Phoebe caught another glimpse of Angel. He'd finally reached Dru. The skinny vampire clutched at him, seeming to press against him with no awareness of the fighting or of the danger Angel posed.

Angel smiled tenderly and bent down.

Their lips hovered close.

Then Angel's muscles bunched, and Phoebe watched the sharpened piece of wood in his hand stab Dru's chest.

Dust drifted to the floor seconds later; Miss Edith landed in the pile, glass eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

"My Queen!" Phoebe's head snapped around at the call. Two uniformed vampires stood next to her perch, hands outstretched. "Come, my Lady. We will take you to safety."

That wasn't part of the plan, but it did give her an idea. "Not without Cole." She pointed over the battle. "We get him and _then_ we get out of here." With their help, she should be able to reach Cole even through the throng of combatants.

Phoebe's orders didn't sit well. "My Lady…" one of the soldiers started to protest.

Taking the decision out of his hands, Phoebe leaped off the altar and swung her athame at the Slayer who immediately blocked her path. The short, narrow blade wasn't made for this type of warfare. It slid uselessly down the blade of the girl's saber before slamming into the bell guard with shoulder jarring force.

She didn't have time for finesse or a drawn out fight. Springing into the air and spinning, Phoebe rotated her hips, sending her left heel into the temple of her opponent hard enough to stun the other girl. The Slayer dropped to the floor, shaking her head and struggling to stand.

By the time Phoebe landed, her bodyguards were at her side. Apparently, they'd decided Phoebe wasn't going to quit the field without a fight.

"Start clearing a path out," Phoebe ordered them. "I'll be back." The fight with the Slayer had been the final straw. She wasn't going to play by the rules. Concentrating, she jumped straight up – and levitated to within inches of the ceiling.

This time, no one got in her way.

Floating over the heads of Slayers and vampires alike, Phoebe reached Cole and his guard in seconds. She descended slowly, coming to rest inside the ragged horseshoe of safety created by the bodyguards. "Cole! I have a way out," she shouted to get his attention.

Cole jerked, nearly impaling himself on the sword of the Slayer in front of him. He recovered immediately, though. Reaching out with his left hand, Cole gripped the tunic of one of the soldiers keeping him alive.

He didn't alert the vampire to her presence the way Phoebe expected. Instead, Cole dragged the guard away from his own fight and left him to face the sword of the Slayer Cole, himself, had been fighting.

"I'm ready. Lead the way," Cole said tersely as her turned in her direction.

Phoebe smiled and held out her hand. "It won't take long. Willow was afraid this might happen, and we planned ahead."

Cole didn't care about that. He crushed her hand when he took it. "Then get me out of here before someone gets lucky."

"My pleasure." Yanking Cole closer via their linked fingers, Phoebe thrust the athame into his chest at the same time. The spelled blade fluoresced, illuminating Cole's body in pale blue.

Ignoring a niggling ache in her heart for the love they'd once had, Phoebe chanted a vanquishing spell,

_Hell waits for you, bringer of death_

_Now fire shall take your every breath_

The blue light expanded, and Cole looked at her in disbelief. "Phoebe?"

His fingers slid from hers as Phoebe stepped away.

The light brightened painfully as it enveloped Cole's body. His scream of agony and denial echoed through the large room. It lingered for a second even after he vanished amidst the blue fire.

Phoebe stared dazedly at the empty spot in front of her. It was over. Willow had promised her that this spell would finally vanquish Cole forever.

She remained motionless until blue sparkles swirled to her right. "Phoebe! Wake up. We don't have time for you to take a walk down memory lane," Paige snapped.

"I'm not…" Phoebe started to say.

Paige didn't wait for her to finish. She grabbed Phoebe's arm and the cavern disappeared.

It could have been seconds or minutes later when they returned to the throne room. Phoebe tried to reorient herself, looking for landmarks in the room.

She never made it past Faith's still, bleeding figure clutched in the arms of a kneeling vampire.

"Bastard!" Phoebe screamed at the soldier holding Faith. Grabbing a stake from one of the people clustered around the pair, she slammed it into the vampire's back.

The gritty feel of his ashes under her knees barely penetrated her awareness as she dropped to the floor and stroked Faith's pale face. "Faith? Sweetie?" She prayed for a response but one never came.

Faith's eyes were dull and fixed on a point above them. She was alive, though. Barely. Phoebe could feel the faint rise and fall of her chest, and soft, thready breaths puffed against her cheek as she bent low and brushed her lips over Faith's.

Where was Leo? Leo could fix this. Eyes blurred with tears, Phoebe looked frantically at the people hovering around them. He wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Faith had just saved his life!

"Leo!" Anger, pain, fear…They thinned her voice to a shrill, strained sound that eked from her dry throat. "Leo!"

"He's gone, Phoebe." Piper stepped forward. Tears streaked her face as she held out a hand. "They took him. He…he tried to heal Faith, and the Elders took him."

No. The protest started with one, quiet word. It grew, though. It grew and grew and grew until Phoebe shook visibly from the force of her internal screaming. "No!" The scream broke out. "She's not going to die. She passed their test. She saved Leo. She saved _all of us_!"

"Yelling isn't going to help, you know," Willow's ragged voice commented.

Phoebe was in no mood for anger management lessons. She spun, ready to let Willow know how little she cared for her opinion.

She never got the words out, though. Willow didn't look up to a fight, not even a verbal one.

A short blonde woman flanked Willow, clearly helping to support the pale witch, as they approached. Dawn held the other side. "Take my word for it, yelling at the PtBs is useless. If you want Faith back, you need to find another way to get your point across." Willow swiped at the blood trickling from her nose with the back of her hand.

"Like what?" Phoebe needed someone to tell her what to do. Faith's skin seemed to grow colder and colder under her palm, and Phoebe couldn't think beyond that.

"Do what I should have done instead of resurrecting Buffy on my own. Take the fight up there." Willow pointed at the ceiling.

* * *

There was no pain. That was new, but Faith wasn't going to complain. She didn't mind the lack of the burning, stabbing agony in her chest. She opened her eyes. Pausanias had looked stunned at what he'd done, and Faith wanted to let him know it was OK. If she had to die, better at his hands than one of his men.

She wasn't in the throne room, though. Faith didn't know where she was, but it definitely wasn't the throne room.

Muted light filtered in through tall columns. The entire space was shrouded in a fine mist.

Faith carefully turned her head. Robed figures moved smoothly and silently in the distance.

"Welcome, Faith." The deep voice startled her so badly, Faith cried out and scooted back automatically.

That's when she realized she wasn't injured. There was no blood, no knife sticking out of her chest, and still no pain. Hand pressed to the spot where Pausanias' _spatha_ had stabbed, Faith scrambled to her feet. "Where the fuck am I? And who are you?" she demanded.

The golden-robed figure reared back. "I beg your pardon?"

"You can beg all the fuck you want. Just answer the questions." Widening her stance and setting her base, Faith crouched slightly.

A pained sigh emerged from the hood and then two hands lifted to grip the material hiding the man's face. "I am Odin, one of the Elders. The Powers That Be, as you call us."

"Oh." Faith straightened and peered around. "Thought you'd have better digs. What's with the creepy mist and all the quiet?" She tried to hide the sudden pounding of her heart. If she was here then… She was dead. Faith struggled to absorb that idea.

Her continued questions seemed to irritate Odin. He frowned, his lips pressing together in a disapproving line. "Perhaps we could focus on the reason we summoned you here."

They didn't need to do that. Faith already knew more than enough about the subject. "Nah. That's old news. I musta failed your test. Leo explained the fine print to me a few days ago." She was surprised to be here and not someplace a lot hotter. Maybe that was what they were supposed to talk about.

Rapid movement to her left distracted Faith. Mist swirled around three more robed figures running toward her and Odin.

"Faith!" Leo's hood slid back as he stopped at her side. "Sorry I'm late. I wanted to bring a few friends along to this meeting." He didn't sound like the blushing, quiet Whitelighter Faith remembered. His voice was clipped and angry, and he hadn't stopped glaring at Odin since his arrival.

Two more hoods came down, revealing a blonde woman and a dark-haired kid.

"Uh…hey. Nice to meet some friends of L's." The whole situation was getting too weird. Faith wanted to get this over with, wanted to hear the big pronouncement of her failure and get her one-way ticket to Hell.

"It is very good to meet you as well, Faith. I am Sandra." Faith shook the hand Sandra held out. "And this is Kevin." She tilted her head at the boy next to her.

"Hey, Kev." He grinned at her and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Faith waited for more, but no one spoke. They stood in uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Leo got the conversation restarted. "Faith, the Elders have some things to tell you."

Odin stiffened and opened his mouth.

"Listen to what they say," Leo rushed on. "It's important."

"We are wasting time." Faith had to agree with Odin's angry outburst. "The test is over. The outcome clear."

"Yes, clear, Odin." Kevin might have looked like a young boy, but his voice was firm and commanding. "Faith has earned the right to choose her fate."

Choose? Faith zeroed in on that one word. Maybe she wasn't going to be roasting in Hell after all. She took a deep breath, feeling a little more calm. "I passed?" she had to ask.

Sandra met her eyes. "You would not be here if you had failed."

The relief was so overwhelming, Faith swayed against Leo. "Wicked." She hoped they didn't notice the quiver in her voice or the tears in her eyes. "Then let's hear about the choices."

Sandra and Kevin looked at Odin. Faith followed suit.

"Your choices," he said, and Faith thought his teeth were probably clenched. "There are two, Faith. Each will allow you to continue atoning for your past."

Even in the afterlife that wasn't over. Angel hadn't mentioned that. Wishing she could pass the information along, Faith swallowed hard. "What's behind Door Number One?"

"You may stay here." Odin waved a hand at wherever they were. "As a Whitelighter. We will pair you with a charge. Someone who needs guidance to avoid making mistakes similar to your own."

"Like Leo?" No way. They wanted her to be a guardian angel? Faith chuckled. "No, thanks. That orbing shit makes me want to puke, and I ain't exactly a role model for the kiddies."

Blonde hair waving, Sandra shook her head. "You would do well as a Whitelighter, Faith. Please don't turn us down so quickly."

"Tell her the other option, Odin." Leo's hands gripped Faith's shoulders in a comforting squeeze.

This must be his pick, then. Faith rocked on her heels and waited.

"If you decide you cannot handle the role of a Whitelighter," Odin said condescendingly, "then you may elect to return to your mortal existence."

That was it? Believing she'd missed something important, Faith asked, "What else? You ain't just going to send me back with an 'Atta Girl.'"

"Correct." Odin stuffed his hands inside his robe's sleeves. "As a mortal, you would need to continue your duties as a Slayer and remain in San Francisco to assist the Charmed Ones battle the forces of evil."

Odin wasn't up to date on his Faith lore. He didn't seem to know she loved her job. "Sign me up," Faith told him.

"So be it." Odin raised his hands, and Faith felt her skin tingle…

…Blinking, she stared up at a black expanse. "Fuck, who turned off the lights?" she asked as she sat up.

Phoebe stood a few feet away, mouth hanging open.

The wound in her chest was gone as if it never happened, but Faith still felt a tearing pain. Phoebe. Phoebe the vampire.

"You're dead," Phoebe said.

"Not anymore." Faith couldn't believe this conversation. She climbed to her feet and brushed off the dust that covered her legs. "It was temporary." Keeping her eyes down, she looked for a stake. No one else was going to take care of Phoebe. Faith knew she had to do it.

She didn't have time to dodge when Phoebe launched herself across the space separating them. "You're not dead!" Gripping Faith tightly, she kissed her over and over again.

Even knowing Phoebe's undead status didn't stop Faith from responding to Phoebe's kisses. She groaned and pressed up into Phoebe's warmth.

Warmth?

Yanking Phoebe away by her hair, she mumbled, "Moonbeam?" Faith reached down with her thumbs and pried Phoebe's lips up so she could peer at her teeth. No fangs. Abandoning her hold, she checked for a pulse.

Phoebe's heartbeat pounded against the fingers Faith wrapped around Phoebe's wrist. "How? I saw you. I _felt _you. You were a vampire, Moonbeam."

"A spell, sweetie. I promise. Just a spell," Phoebe assured her.

Now it was Faith's turn to dole out celebratory kisses. She lost awareness of the throne room and their audience.

"I fly all the way from Rome for this?" It couldn't be…

Faith reluctantly pulled away from Phoebe and looked up. It was. "Fuck, B. I just died already. I think a few kisses are normal."

"Don't even get her started, Faith." Angel grunted when Buffy jabbed him in the stomach. He persevered, though. "Pretty soon, she'll be keeping score. 'I've died twice, Faith. You've only done it once. I'm still the best Slayer,'" he mocked in a falsetto voice.

"She can claim anything she wants." Faith wasn't interested in picking at Buffy. "She might even be right." Wrapping an arm around Phoebe, she glanced around the throne room. There were Junior Slayers and Watchers everywhere. "Where's the General and the army?"

Phoebe stiffened.

"Moonbeam?" Faith looked down, but Phoebe avoided her gaze.

"You're standing on Pausanias," Phoebe whispered.

Faith hopped to one side. "Fuck!" She'd expected it. Pausanias had been a vampire. She still regretted it. He'd been different than most.

"At least you didn't sleep with him, unlike _some people_ we know," Dawn chimed in, breaking the mood.

Like the mature older sister she was, Buffy stuck her tongue out. "Thanks, Dawn. On that note, I think it's time we got out of here. I've got serious jetlag, and I'm starving."

As Buffy wandered away, followed by the rest of the gang, Faith leaned down and kissed Phoebe again. "The Elders wanted me to be like Leo."

Phoebe's eyes widened.

"They must be pretty fucking stupid if they thought I was going to trade you for some blue sparkles." Holding Phoebe close to her side, Faith led them toward the exit.

THE END


End file.
